HAS HE LOST HIS MIND?
by sullsinger
Summary: Após Homem de Ferro 1, Tony Stark resolve dar o ar de sua graça em terras tupiniquins. Tendo em mente um projeto obscuro, utilizando a armadura de seu alter ego, o bilionário acaba por envolver-se com sua assistente brasileira, Alicia. Tony/OC.
1. A Oferta

**Sinopse**: Após "Homem de Ferro 1", Tony Stark resolve dar o ar de sua graça em terras tupiniquins. Tendo em mente um projeto obscuro, utilizando a armadura de seu alter ego, o bilionário acaba por envolver-se com a assistente brasileira, Alicia. Amiga da Pepper, Alicia – ou Lily – enfrentará a personalidade recheada de problemas psicológicos do chefe, mas acabará encontrando nele algo que nunca imaginou, tendo que combater seus próprios conflitos internos construídos no passado. Atravessando, inusitadamente, os nove círculos do Inferno de Dante, monitorados por uma força tarefa espiã e vilões imprevisíveis, em algum ponto, a questão inevitável aparecerá: _Será possível manter a sanidade mental?_

**Classificação Etária**: 18 anos.

**Aviso**: Infelizmente – ou felizmente -, a maioria dos personagens que você lerá nesta fanfic não me pertencem. Cenas de sexo, palavrões e tortura.

**Créditos:** Marvel, Black Sabbath, "A Divina Comédia" de Dante Alighieri, a quantidade massiva de músicas embutidas no decorrer dos capítulos e aos que me encorajaram a escrever esta fanfic.

Ah, antes que esqueça, comentários são sempre bem-vindos =)

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa:

* * *

**HAS HE LOST HIS MIND?**

_by **Sue**_

_"Ele enlouqueceu?_

_Ele pode ver ou ele é cego?_

_Ele pode andar direito,_

_Ou se ele se mover ele cairá?_

_Ele está vivo ou morto?_

_Tem pensamentos em sua cabeça?_

_Apenas larguem ele ali,_

_Por que deveríamos nos importar?"_

Tony Stark. Bilionário da indústria armamentista. Somente a pronúncia de seu nome emanava poder. Famoso também pela denominação Homem de Ferro. Apesar de ''lutar contra o mal'' em suas horas vagas ou quando seu ego estava necessitando de uma reparação, ele continuava o mesmo. Bem, pelo menos grande parte do mesmo. Jogava, transava, bebia, arquitetava, criava, flertava; não exatamente nessa ordem.

Pepper Potts, depois da revelação de seu chefe, perdeu o pouco sossego que lhe restava. As conferências de imprensa dispararam e os paparazzi estavam mais ensandecidos do que nunca. Ela estava estressada por tudo. Compreensível. Até um romance secreto com Tony foi cogitado e que ambos estariam escondendo um casamento secreto e dois filhos que estudariam na Suíça. Óbvio que as indiretas do chefe aumentaram com um tom sarcástico e genuinamente sexy. Pepper quase sempre fingia que não escutava ou então apelava para o bom e velho senso de humor.

Uma das salas de reuniões da mansão Stark reproduzia notas musicais não tão harmônicas. '' Smoke on the water '' do Deep Purple, vibrava com discrição as paredes parcialmente revestidas de titânio e ouro. Um gosto peculiar do dono, que após a fabricação de sua armadura, decidiu criar uma sala que refletisse seu estado atual. Uma breve conversa de negócios e alguns contratos a assinar despertaram a atenção de Tony. Um país que ele ouvira falar poucas vezes o estava requisitando. O cachê era alto e prometia total segurança em sua estadia.

- Brasil? - ele inquiriu, com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas. Ainda com os olhos presos na proposta, remexeu com suavidade o copo de uísque pousado em seu colo. O dia anterior fora estafante e ele relaxava em uma de suas poltronas de couro.  
- Sim. Achei que seria uma boa opção visitar alguns países da América do Sul. - Pepper respondeu naturalmente, ainda entretida na organização de um arquivo pertencente a uma das Empresas Stark.  
- Eu já visitei Pepper. Lembra daquela vez em que fui para a Venezuela e...  
- ...Quase foi abatido por desconfiarem que você era um caça americano? - cortou qualquer provável monólogo, fechando o laptop com sutileza sobre a mesa. Respirou fundo e viu Tony ainda lendo o contrato. Algo que não lhe era muito comum. - Lembro sim. E você só foi uma vez. Seria interessante fazer mais alianças por lá.

- É, seria interessante conhecer as latinas em seu habitat natural. - lançou, em um tom malicioso, após um generoso gole do uísque que já estava quase no fundo do copo.  
- Se é o tipo de alianças que lhe agrada... - rebateu, murmurando, tratando a frase como algo normal.

Ela conhecia o chefe e a vital atração por mulheres. Poderia até arriscar que ele provou gostos femininos por todos os lugares onde esteve, seja por diversão, convenção ou até mesmo como Homem de Ferro. Pensou em como aquela armadura poderia se tornar um incômodo em momentos mais íntimos. Algo estava diferente e seu corpo começou a timidamente suar.

Então, notou que Tony a encarava sério, com os traços do rosto comprimidos, tentando desvendá-la; restando o contrato pendendo entre seus dedos. Repreendeu a si mesma, porém pôde perceber que o calor não era da típica situação e sim do verão californiano. Logo tirou os pensamentos da cabeça ao ver Tony terminar o uísque e se direcionar para a porta.

- ... a única regra não estabelecida é o tempo de permanência. Irei conversar com eles sobre isso. - ela terminou a frase rapidamente.  
- Perfeito. - afirmou em tom limpo, andando lentamente até a porta, de costas para ela. Ele estava cansado e até sua vestimenta o denunciava. - Jarvis?  
- Sim, Mr. Stark? - o A.I. de repente ecoou pela sala, com sua voz britânica sempre dócil.  
- Adeque o termostato. Estamos no verão e não quero ver a Pepper com calor a não ser pela minha presença. - disse, com um ar pervertido, prestes a cruzar a linha divisória entre a sala e o corredor.  
- Sim, senhor. Adaptando para o nível verão.  
- Isto é tudo, Mr. Stark? - Pepper perguntou alto o suficiente para se sobrepor à voz de Ozzy, que começava a grunhir algo inteligível na época gloriosa do Black Sabbath.  
- É tudo, Miss Potts. - respondeu, com a voz cordial de sempre no cumprimento. Não resistiu e voltou, colocando somente metade do corpo para dentro do local. - Estarei na cama, se precisar de mim. Ou se quiser se juntar a mim. - um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, contrastando com o rosto cansado.  
- Oh! Daria-me um dia de descanso? - celebrou com dissimulação.  
- Se o descanso for na minha cama e não precisamente um descanso. - atiçou, piscando de forma convidativa.

Pepper odiava quando Tony piscava. Aquilo era sexy, sem sombra de dúvidas. O problema era que a tal 'piscada' ele usava com todas e isso incomodava por tratá-la às vezes como uma **delas**. Contendo o resquício de constrangimento, ajeitou o tronco e suspirou, repetindo:

- Isto é tudo, Mr. Stark?  
- É tudo, Miss Potts. - e ele finalmente saiu, deixando-a sozinha.


	2. Horários e Encontro

"_Eu não estou feliz, estou me sentindo contente._

_Eu tenho a luz do sol, numa sacola._

_Eu sou inútil, mas não por muito tempo._

_O futuro está chegando."_

_Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz_

* * *

Nove e meia da manhã. Lily sentiu seus pés esquentarem. Moveu-os do lugar, mas logo abriu os olhos. Meio sonolenta, virou a cabeça para a cômoda e viu uma pasta com a etiqueta

' Terça-Feira, 08:00h, URGENTE! STARK INDUSTRIES! NÃO ATRASAR! '

_- Que dia é hoje?_ - ela fez as contas ainda com o cérebro meio ativo. - _Lembro que passou Domingo, porque eu fiquei com o moreno da livraria e...Segunda também. Eu odeio Segundas e sempre acabo lembrando delas. Terça também já passou, porque eu fui levar a Natália na livraria...Espera! A Natália hoje está dormindo na casa do namorado então... _'. Olhou novamente a pasta, como se uma simples nota fosse ajudar agora.

- Merda! - resmungou antes de levantar-se em um pulo. Correu até o banheiro e tentou ser a mais rápida possível. Arrumou-se em absurda velocidade e o taiêr que escolhera estava pendurado no cabide mais próximo da porta do closet.

Jogou tudo o que pôde dentro da bolsa e trancou o apartamento, logo virando de costas e apertando inúmeras vezes o botão do elevador. Atravessou a garagem em cima do salto agulha 15 cm, xingando todos os nomes possíveis. Ela odiava salto agulha, mas o taiêr requisitava uma sandália mais ousada. Ao abrir a porta do carro, o celular começou a tocar. Na verdade, estava até demorando ...

- Número desconhecido? - murmurou curiosa, empurrando a bolsa para o lugar do passageiro. Com uma mão abriu o flip e a outra ligou o veículo. - Alô?  
- Senhorita Martins? - uma voz feminina falava com um sotaque engraçado do outro lado da linha.  
- Sim. Quem fala?  
- Está vindo para cá? - e a mulher começou a falar em inglês. Logo, Lily reconheceu.  
- Pepper!  
- Adivinhou, é?  
- Há! Quem ligaria pra mim agora, com essa aparente calma, querendo me matar? - ofegou, retirando o carro da vaga. Não poderia perder tempo algum. Seu pescoço estava à prêmio.  
- Vai demorar muito?  
- Não. Prometo chegar em dez minutos. Mas você disse que não estaria por aqui. O que houve? - tentando manter a atenção entre a conversa e a busca pela saída.  
- E não estou. Minhas férias acabaram de ser interrompidas por um Rhodey neurótico, dizendo que Tony quer começar a coletiva de imprensa.  
- Desculpe. Eu jurava que tinha colocado o despertador e ...  
- Lily eu conheço você. Relaxa. Vou tentar o possível para segurá-los por lá.  
- Está melhor?  
- Sim. Só precisava de tempo. Uma internação por stress para mim foi um baita sinal. O Tony quase desistiu de viajar, mas eu confio em você. Agora vai logo!  
- Obrigada amiga. Eternamente grata. Ui! Preciso ir! Bye!- desligou e pisou no acelerador, saindo da garagem.

Tony estava impaciente. Todos estavam. Só faltava 'ela' aparecer. Ele sustentava uma expressão de poucos amigos. Ora, 'ela' deveria esperá-lo e não o contrário! Levantou do sofá e encarou o amigo, que parecia estar vidrado nas coxas de uma jornalista.

- Rhodey? Chega de esperar. O que é uma simples coletiva afinal?  
- Tony. - o amigo respirou fundo, retirando a atenção da mulher, que agora olhava com maior interesse para Tony. - Para um homem como você, a coletiva de imprensa é algo, no mínimo, perigoso.  
- Ora, deixa de bobagem! Desde quando eu preciso da ajuda de uma mulher para alguma coisa? - lançou a frase mais alto do que esperava e recebeu olhares não muito receptivos, inclusive de Rhodey, que deu uma gargalhada ríspida.  
- Desde sempre? Ou por acaso esqueceu a Pepper? - cruzou os braços, incrédulo.

Tony resmungou algo e Rhodey o encarou sem entender.

- Contratem outra! - soltou a frase, com um tom óbvio.

- Ela é indicada da Pepper. Sem chances. - e voltou a atenção às coxas da tal jornalista, mas sem se mover do lugar.

- Mas que porra! Será que ninguém escuta o que eu quero? - Tony bradou. A intenção era parecer ameaçador, porém a indignação saiu como a de uma criança mimada.

- Eu já falei com a Pepper e a Alicia não vai demorar.

- Alicia? Então esse é o nome dela?

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Nenhum. - bufou. Estava sendo vencido. Tony Stark nunca era vencido. Não deveria sair dali com ares de derrota. Deu as costas, ordenou um copo de uísque e antes de ausentar-se, soltou:

- E por falar em mulheres, a sua jornalista parece interessada em mim. - colocando os óculos de Sol, indo para a varanda da cobertura.

O coração de Lily pareceu saltar pela boca de ansiedade. Atrasada logo no primeiro dia. E ela não entendia, porque tinha planejado tudo no dia anterior. Lembrou das conversas com Pepper e seu estômago revirou. Ela sabia que Tony era extremamente exigente e não suportava que os outros atrasassem. Com certeza, seria demitida. Pensou em voltar. Olhou de relance para o botão do térreo e imaginou terem até contratado outra para seu lugar. Maldita insegurança! Vez ou outra ela insistia em aparecer. Balançou a cabeça e decidiu ir até o fim. As portas do elevador se abriram e ela trombou com uma jornalista, a mesma que obteve a atenção de Rhodey, no sentido contrário.

- Desculpe. - Lily nem tinha um ponto fixo para olhar, tamanha a pressa.

- Tudo bem. - a mulher a observou dos pés à cabeça, prestando atenção no estado esbaforido da recém chegada.

- Sabe se eles já começaram?

- Ah ... - uma expressão de nojo manifestou-se na face da jornalista. Lily se sentiu incomodada. - ... você é a tal mulher que eles esperam? - questionou, com um tom de desprezo.

- Ainda não contrataram outra? - rebateu, com ironia. Nada poderia abatê-la mais do que o atraso.

- Por sorte, ainda não. Melhor correr. - abriu um sorriso falso e andou na direção oposta, sem ao menor se despedir. Lily revirou os olhos e murmurou:

- Obrigada.

Retirou os óculos de leitura e mostrou o crachá para um dos seguranças, que guardava a porta principal. É, Tony Stark não poupava verbas quando o assunto era impressionar. O Hotel mais caro, a cobertura, a decoração, a recepção dos jornalistas mais cogitados...Tudo era magnífico. Ela nunca tinha visto uma coletiva de imprensa daquela maneira. Talvez, nem aquilo fosse propriamente uma coletiva afinal.

Avistou Rhodey mexendo no celular e sorriu. Pelo menos um rosto 'conhecido' do grande chefe. Foi na direção dele e se apresentou. Rhodey pareceu aliviado e surpreso, porém Lily não conseguiu entender com o quê. Rhodey chamou um dos seguranças -que eram muitos- e confidenciou algo. O segurança também lançou o mesmo olhar surpreso e Lily contraiu as sobrancelhas. Será que ela havia se maquiado mal? No meio daquele momento um tanto constrangedor, lembrou:

- A pasta! - e começou a procurá-la dentro da bolsa.

- Então você é a Alicia? - a voz inquisitiva de Tony fez as mãos de Lily pararem por um momento.

Ela manteve a cabeça abaixada. Respirou fundo e se preparou para uma tremenda repreensão.

- Sim. - ergueu os olhos e encarou a expressão pesada de Stark. Dissimulou um sorriso amigável e a mesma surpresa surgiu no rosto do chefe. Oras, o que acontecia afinal? Um espelho, por favor!

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco mais aberto e estendeu uma das mãos.

- Tony Stark, é um prazer.

- Alicia Martins, igualmente. - '_aperto vigoroso._' Tony era exatamente o protótipo de beleza que os programas de fofoca exploravam. No entanto, visto tão de perto, tornava-se único. Muito bem alinhado, um perfume intoxicante e em extremo viciante. O poder dele era tão intenso que as ondas de calor se misturavam com desejo. Incrível um homem causar isso em tão pouco tempo, principalmente com ela. Como diria Natália: '' - Ele umedece até um poste. ''

- Agora eu entendo o motivo do atraso.

- Como?

- Bem, mulheres lindas como você não costumam ser muito pontuais.

- Ah... - a expressão de Lily ficou confusa.

- Não considere isso uma ofensa, por favor. - tentou remediar, mas falhou miseravelmente, pois fincou o olhar na nova assistente, sem o menor pudor.

- Obrigada, eu acho ... - tentou desviar a atenção dos olhos hipnotizantes de Tony. Ele possuía um domínio da situação impressionante e ela de repente se sentiu invadida. - Prometo que não acontecerá novamente.

- Se você ... posso tratá-la por você?

- Claro.

- Bem, se você aparecer tão gloriosa como está, eu perdoo todas às vezes. Eles - apontando para os jornalistas. - que esperem.

Rhodey revirou os olhos. Lá estava o método Stark de sedução em ação. Desviou a atenção para Lily e ela não parecia nada encantada. Pelo contrário, seus olhos clamavam por ajuda. Surpreendeu-se por Tony não ter notado e continuar investindo, enquanto os jornalistas viam aquilo com linhas de cansaço.


	3. Profissionalismo

"_Isto mata?_

_Isto queima?_

_É doloroso saber?_

_Que sou eu quem tem todo o controle?"_

_Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5_

* * *

_' - Humm ... ela ficaria melhor se estivesse nua ... ''_ Tony trabalhava mentalmente em despir o taiêr de Lily- sem ter grande esforço nisso - enquanto surtia uma simpática conversa com ela. Gênios fazem isso. Espera. Gênios não fazem isso. Tony fucking Stark faz isso. Ele conseguia manter uma linha de raciocínio formal em conformidade a pensamentos pornográficos e ninguém saberia. Na verdade, poucas foram as relações estritamente laborais com mulheres que lhe atraiam.

Tony sabia - e muito bem - do poder que exercia sobre o sexo feminino. Sabia, inclusive, dos pontos fracos da maioria delas. Três frases. Só isso. Foi o máximo de tempo a qual uma mulher o resistiu. Há de se considerar que grande parte caiu logo na primeira. Um simples '- Oi.' e elas cediam. '' - Oh meu Deus! É o Tony Stark! '' e estava feito.

Ele já havia distribuído cinco frases até agora e nada. Lily somente esboçava sorrisos automáticos. Tony entendia bem sobre sorrisos automáticos, pois ele utilizava-se disto em 80% de suas entrevistas e convenções. Tentou um outro aperto de mão e nada. Ela mexia os olhos de um lado para o outro, como buscando alguém e clamando por ... Lily parecia impaciente. Impaciente? A esta altura ela deveria estar impaciente para transar com ele!

_" - Oh Deus, não me diga que ela tem o mesmo nível de profissionalismo que a Pepper?_ '' ele gritava em pensamento, enquanto elogiava o taiêr de Lily, que deixava um mínimo -mas intencional- decote à vista.

- Não acha que está muito nova para o encargo? - Rhodey cortou a conversa praticamente privada.

- Eu? Nova? - e Lily finalmente sorriu, desta vez, com alívio. Sentia uma pressão áurea de Tony. Algo que a deixava sem ar, mas de uma forma considerada ruim. _- '' - Será que esse é o motivo de todos estarem me olhando surpresos? ''_, ela cruzava as informações.

- Sim. Quer dizer, você não deve passar dos 25 ... correto?

Lily abriu os olhos em espanto. Tony pigarreou e uma das jornalistas interveio.

- Ainda vai demorar muito para vocês começarem ou vou ter que encomendar o cardápio do almoço?

Lily ouvira falar das mais diversas qualidades e defeitos - contando-se em excesso os defeitos - de Mr. Stark. Variando desde bom de cama até narcisista. Ali, parada a seu lado, tentava ao máximo deixar a mente totalmente focada no trabalho, mas ele a confundia...E muito. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar como ele realmente seria no sexo. Imaginava como seria a cena: Tony movimentando-se sobre ela em êxtase com o arco reator iluminando seus seios. No entanto a expressão de Rhodey a despertou com um sinal negativo. Lily sabia do que se tratava. Lá estava Tony a falar demais.

Ditos populares perduram no tempo. Alguns são verdadeiros, outros não. O conhecido: '' - Certas coisas não mudam. '', pode não se aplicar a todos os casos, mas caberia como uma luva para Tony. Apesar da terrível experiência que lhe abriu os olhos para questões de sua própria existência , ainda persistia sua essência , que provavelmente permaneceria.

_'' - Por que ele não consegue manter a boca fechada? '' _repetia para si mesma. Claro que ele precisava responder às questões, mas ele sempre exagerava nas respostas. Era a terceira vez que ela interrompia Tony para tentar acalmar a situação e não permitir que ele falasse ' mais que a boca'. _'' - Pobre Pepper ... imagine aguentar as investidas e as loucuras do chefe todo santo dia e não __surtar? '' _. E por falar na assistente de Tony ausente ...

- Próxima pergunta! - Lily rasgou, nervosa com o olhar dissimulado de Tony para uma jornalista na primeira fileira.

- Mr. Stark, é verdade que ... - uma voz masculina se manifestou ao fundo.

- As damas primeiro. Por favor, pode fazer sua pergunta. - Tony cortou o jornalista, que provavelmente ensaiou a pergunta por semanas, olhando galanteador para sua mais nova presa.

- Obrigada Mr. Stark. - a jornalista respondeu com uma voz irritante.

- Sem formalismos, por favor, só chame de Tony.

- Ai Deus ... - Lily protestou para si mesma em português.

- Tony ... - ela disse de forma arrastada. Para ele, aquilo foi sexy, para Lily extremamente vulgar. - ... onde está a sua fiel assistente?

- Pepper. - ele complementou. - Bem, ela está acamada. - um burburinho começou e Stark logo percebeu o que todos maquinaram. - Mas antes que saia algo nos tablóides sobre uma possível gravidez da Senhorita Potts, devo complementar que ela não está, ainda que eu quisesse ter umas noites de...

- ...Ela está internada por estafa. - Lily logo o interrompeu, lançando um olhar semi cerrado para a jornalista, que cruzava as pernas, em uma tentativa de recriar a cena de Sharon Stone em Instinto Selvagem. _ - Que ridícula! - _calculou com uma expressão de desgosto.

A convenção continuou no rumo esperado. Perguntas das mais variadas, apesar de se ter exigido um roteiro de questões as quais se poderiam abordar. Ou seja: nada de Homem de Ferro e o sumiço de Obadiah. Tony explicava de forma extremamente natural - em termos científicos - como o arco reator funcionava em seu peito e de que maneira o objeto poderia ajudar nas exploradoras de Petróleo do país, quando o celular de Lily tocou.

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind? _

Grande parte das pessoas ali presentes olharam para a música proveniente do bolso de Lily, inclusive Tony, que possuía uma expressão engraçada, com os braços cruzados e sobrancelha levantada.  
Ela não teve muita alternativa a não ser atender. Por que o silencioso só funcionava quando não precisava? E aliás, por que as ligações mais importantes aconteciam em horas inoportunas? _Ok, serei breve. Só escutar e desligar. Vai que é sobre algo importante? Mas que bosta! Vou desligar. Ahhh, merda! Já tocou mesmo! _Esboçou um sorriso amarelo para Tony, que voltou os olhos à jornalista. Bem, pelo jeito, ele não se incomodaria em esperar alguns segundos. A esta altura, Alicia estava um tanto próxima de Stark e pensou em se afastar, porém Rhodey fez um sinal negativo e ela resolveu só virar o corpo na direção oposta. Não era lá muito agradável falar privadamente frente a dezenas de jornalistas.

- Número desconhecido de novo? Da próxima, deixo o celular em casa. - resmungou em português, antes de atender.

- Fala profissional! - Natália praticamente berrou do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que Lily afastasse o celular do ouvido e fechasse os olhos. Parecia que a estridente alegria da amiga havia estourado seus tímpanos.

- Estou na coletiva agora. Liga depois. - com um tom quase em confidência.

- NÃO! - ela repetiu a voz alterada e Lily trincou os dentes. - Antes fala pra mim se o Tony é tão gostoso quanto falam!

- Ai eu mereço! - estava prestes a cortar a ligação, quando sentiu uma imensa vontade de responder a pergunta insana da amiga. Certas vezes, Natália não tinha senso de ridículo. E, para falar a verdade, Lily adorava a companhia da amiga por isto.

Virou-se e fechou o flip do celular automaticamente ao ver Stark com o corpo em sua direção, um dos braços apoiado no púlpito e o olhar devorador que apreciava seu_ d____errière_. Foi questão de segundos, mas ela pôde perceber Tony molhar o lábio inferior e rapidamente subir o foco do olhar para os seios a medida em que ela se virava.

Um certo tipo de calor percorreu as costas de Lily. No entanto, ela não sabia definir o motivo. E talvez não fosse só um motivo. Vergonha...Raiva...Ou simplesmente tesão repentino.

Tony, sem tirar os olhos dos seios de Lily, aproximou-se o suficiente para ficar a poucos centímetros da orelha da assistente, que queimava naquele exato instante. Aumentaram os flashes e todos pareciam observar a cena. Maldito vício Stark de chamar atenção! Agora seria a mais nova 'acompanhante de luxo' se não agisse rápido, mas ela estava imobilizada por seu próprio corpo. A respiração quente bateu com suavidade sobre o lóbulo direito e ela poderia ter regozijado se não fosse o pedido do chefe.

- Eu preciso do nome e telefone daquela jornalista gostosa. Seja rápida. - E ele a deixou, aturdida. Acenou para os jornalistas e anunciou o intervalo, pois estava com...**fome**, soltando a afirmativa em seu modo singular, seguido de várias risadas e um olhar de fúria.


	4. Compromissos

"_Eu não quero ser a segunda melhor._

_Não quero estar sempre na mesma._

_Não quero ficar para trás._

_Não quero ser capturada._

_Não quero fazer sem..._

_E a lição que eu devo aprender._

_É que eu tenho que aguardar a minha vez"_

_Miniature Disasters – KT Tunstall_

* * *

- Mas quem ele pensa que é? Não. A pergunta não é essa. Quem ele pensa que EU sou? - Lily esbravejava indignada no banheiro unissex do apartamento reservado para a coletiva de imprensa.

Ia de um lado para o outro com a respiração acelerada e as mãos quentes de tanto serem apertadas com força.

- Ele mal terminou a entrevista e já quer comer a primeira que aparece? - Olhou-se no espelho e se assustou com a vermelhidão estampada no rosto. Ela realmente estava nervosa.

- Anos de faculdade no exterior para virar _personal sex_ de um maníaco bilionário! - o tom sarcástico e revoltado ecoava no ambiente, enquanto retocava a maquiagem. Após passar o gloss e limpar as extremidades da boca, refletiu:

- Idiota! É só fazer e ir embora. Não vai demorar muito mesmo. Logo ele voltará para Malibu.

Respirou fundo. Retirou da bolsa o bloco de notas, a caneta e o óculos de leitura. Ajeitou a postura, contou até três e saiu à procura da jornalista.

Rhodey se aproximou de Tony, que estava entretido com um pequeno objeto de forma oval e tela LCD.

- Não acha que está cedo demais?

- Como? - Stark não retirava os olhos do objeto, compenetrado no que estava fazendo.

Rhodey tentou espiar e a única imagem que conseguiu ver foi um borrão vermelho e dourado. No mesmo instante, Tony puxou o aparelho para o arco reator em seu peito, demonstrando que era confidencial.

- Você não trouxe 'aquilo', não é?

- Aquilo? - Stark sabia bem do assunto, mas fez-se de desentendido.

- É. Aquilo vermelho e dourado que eu vi nesse aparelho.

Tony olhou fixo para o amigo. Logo o maxilar contraiu.

- Não.

Porém Rhodey conhecia o amigo que tinha. Inclusive a forma como ele escondia suas artimanhas. Bufou nervoso e começou a falar freneticamente.

- A América do Sul é diferente! O Brasil é diferente! Você não pode ficar voando por aqui! Existem áreas perigosas que...

- ...Cedo demais para quê? - Tony mantinha a calma e isso irritava qualquer um.

Rhodey desistiu do princípio de sermão. Da mesma maneira que conhecia o amigo nas mentiras, também conhecia o modo turrão. Quando Tony colocava algo em mente, ninguém conseguia fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Voltou ao objetivo inicial da conversa.

- Para testá-la!

- A indicada da Pepper? Claro que não. Quanto antes, melhor. Aliás, não foi só um teste. Eu realmente preciso do telefone daquela jornalista.

- Mas antes você precisa terminar seus compromissos.

- Falando desse jeito você parece a Pepper.

Rhodey trincou os dentes e Tony sorriu, guardando o pequeno objeto no bolso da calça.

- Falando desse jeito eu pareço consciente.

- Só parece? - erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, mantendo o sorriso.

- Tony... - estava perdendo as explicações e pareceu que a frase acabou sem mesmo começar.

- Rhodey, por acaso você esqueceu que o trabalho fica bem mais prazeroso com um pouco de diversão?

- Consegui. - Lily apareceu com um ar vitorioso e o bloco de notas na mão direita.

Ela ainda possuía uma certa resistência quanto ao charme de Tony, mas só por ter vencido aquela etapa, uma corrente de ânimo a transpassou. Ânimo este que se confundia com um resquício de superioridade. Lily sabia que aquilo era um simples teste e que foi extremamente fácil conseguir o número do telefone da jornalista. Porém, talvez aquilo, junto com a demonstração de competência na coletiva, poderia abater seu ponto negativo pelo atraso.

- Ótimo. - Tony praticamente puxou o bloco das mãos dela e deu as costas, ordenando com a voz ríspida. - Voltarei em cinco minutos. Beba e coma alguma coisa.

Lily encarava os ombros largos do chefe se distanciarem e como por instinto seus olhos pousaram em Rhodey, que retribuiu com um sorriso tímido. Fechou os olhos por um breve instante e foi na direção do buffet, pois realmente estava faminta.

Os quitutes e bebidas preenchiam a mesa extensa da sala de jantar. Grande parte dos jornalistas se deliciavam e conversavam animadamente, ao passo que os outros se comunicavam eletronicamente com o resto da imprensa que cercava o hotel.

O suco gelado de limão descia com certa dificuldade pela garganta de Lily, que até o momento não havia sentado e ainda estava tensa. Provou alguns biscoitos finos e se distanciou para a área das janelas, o único local no momento vazio. Apreciava pelo vidro transparente, limpo e impecável a rua lotada de carros e transeuntes, quando sentiu a presença de alguém por detrás. O corpo estremeceu.

- Precisamos terminar. - ele ordenou, apertando com mínima força a cintura dela.

Lily abriu os olhos em espanto ao sentir as mãos de Tony sobre seu tronco. Ela não imaginava que ele fosse tão rápido com uma assistente. Fez um máximo esforço para virar seu corpo e não esbarrar no dele, para no fim encarar os olhos castanhos de Stark. Não entendia a atitude do chefe. Ora ele parecia distante e indiferente e de repente se mostrava atencioso e sedutor. Ficaram assim por segundos, até que ele se aproximou ainda mais, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, na direção da janela. Seus rostos ficaram perto o suficiente para os narizes encostarem.

Lily sentia a respiração e o perfume de Tony em seu rosto, numa mistura de álcool e almíscar. Combinação inebriante, perigosa demais para sua consciência, que começava a perder força.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e Stark envolveu a mão que segurava a cintura por toda a extensão das costas, enquanto a outra livre apertou lentamente duas vezes a coxa da assistente por sobre a saia.

Tony esboçou um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir o acanhado gemido de Lily por sua atitude.

_- Meu Deus! Por que eu não consigo impedir?_ o lado consciente gritava, enquanto a boca ficava seca e quase colava aos lábios de Tony.

- Por favor, preparem-se pois a coletiva irá começar a segunda parte. - a voz de Rhodey envolveu o apartamento.

Lily perdeu o foco, ficando na ponta dos pés e olhando por cima do ombro de Stark. Lá estava Rhodey no púlpito, esperando impaciente. Não se sabe se ele viu o que ocorreu.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Tony a deixou. Stark não suportava que o deixassem e nem que os outros sobressaíssem mais do que ele.

Não demorou muito para a coletiva terminar. Principalmente após a pergunta sobre o possível futuro das Empresas Stark, que tinha 80% dos investimentos em armas, batendo de frente com a recente participação do líder em campanhas humanitárias.

Tony foi para a suíte master descansar. Aos poucos os jornalistas saíram do apartamento. Lily se despediu de cada um deles e ao fechar a porta, foi cercada por Rhodey, que lhe entregou a agenda pessoal de Tony, o notebook preparado da empresa e algumas anotações com recomendações de Pepper. Ela agradeceu pela atenção e foi alertada que o chefe a estava solicitando no quarto.

- Tome cuidado. Ele a está...

- ...Testando. Eu sei Rhodey. Vou tomar cuidado. _Eu acho. - _ela terminou a frase em pensamento.

Colocou as mãos sobre o puxador de metal e respirou fundo. As portas correram e abriu para ela uma visão diferente. Tony sentado em uma mesa média, no canto do quarto, iluminada pela luz solar do meio-dia. Ele agora estava sem paletó e gravata, com a blusa branca social aberta até o meio do peito, mostrando por completo o arco reator que reluzia um azul claro, quase celeste, as mangas dobradas até o início do antebraço e o cabelo um pouco bagunçado. Uma visão perfeita. Na mesa, tudo estava em dobro. As cadeiras, os pratos, os talheres, os guardanapos ... Lily sorriu involuntariamente.

Ele terminava de preencher os copos com vinho tinto e olhou a assistente parada na entrada. Sua expressão pervertida apareceu. Colocou a garrafa de volta no recipiente com gelo e em seguida, mostrou a travessa de Frango ao Curry no centro da mesa, dizendo:

- Espero que ainda esteja com fome.


	5. Almoço, Vinho e Sobremesa

_"Você pode me ver do jeito que quiser.  
Eu não vou fazer esforço pra te contrariar.  
De tantas mil maneiras que eu posso ser.  
Estou certa que uma delas vai te agradar."_

_Rosas – Ana Carolina_

* * *

A cena era tentadora. E sempre quando algo é tentador demais, a carne tende a ceder. _O que a Pepper faria?_ Lily tentava encontrar a resposta à pergunta mais do que apropriada . Tony mantinha o silêncio incômodo, aguardando a atitude da assistente. _Bem, se ele quer jogar ..._

- Pra ser sincera eu ainda estou com fome. - colocando a bolsa sobre a cristaleira ao lado da porta, indo na direção da mesa.

Tony se levantou e ajudou Lily a sentar. Ele não a tocou em nenhum momento. Mesmo assim, ela sentiu arrepios involuntários ante a proximidade e a lembrança do que ocorrera minutos antes na área das janelas.

- E a Candice? - ela questionou, colocando delicadamente o guardanapo no colo.

Tony ficou em silêncio um certo tempo, processando a pergunta. Sentou e encarou Lily com um ar de interrogação. Verdade seja dita que ele raramente gravava nomes de mulheres.

Lily não se conteve e sorriu, dizendo sarcasticamente em seguida:

- Achei que meu trabalho para pegar o telefone dela fosse de alguma importância.

Como um estalo, Tony lembrou e seguiu o sorriso de Lily.

- E é importante. - ele disse envolvendo uma de suas mãos na de Lily, que naquele exato momento pegava a taça de vinho. Em reflexo, ela sentiu um frio percorrer todo seu corpo e imediatamente olhou confusa para Stark, que tinha uma expressão séria. - Sabe, eu sofro de uma doença.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Pensou que havia encarado os fatos de forma insensível.

- Bem, não exatamente uma doença. - e sua expressão mudou de sério para um sorriso contido, soltando a mão de Lily. - Provavelmente ainda não tenha um nome científico. Mas eu quase sempre esqueço os nomes de mulheres. Amnésia descarto porque eu também esqueceria dos homens. Perda da memória recente também não, afinal eu me lembraria das antigas.

Tony viu os músculos da assistente relaxarem na cadeira. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era evidente sua expressão de alívio. Logo, uma linha de sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios e ele continuou.

- Falo sério! A única que me recordo todo o tempo é a Pepper!

- Entendo. - Lily disse abrindo levemente os olhos. - Também na rapidez que você as come, não me surpreende. - murmurou entredentes em português, desviando o olhar para a varanda.

- Em breve você verá nos jornais uma designação para o que eu sofro. Quem sabe não enveredo para a área de pesquisas patológicas para intuito próprio?

- Seria interessante ver algum tipo de doença com o seu nome.

- Não, não. Eu não sou vaidoso a este ponto.

Lily fez uma expressão de ' - Como é que é? ' e Tony explodiu em uma gargalhada. Ela tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu, acompanhando Stark.

- Marquei um jantar com a jornalista. Inclusive quero que você agende. Acho que foi lá pelas oito.

- Espera! Não tem certeza?

- Ligue pra ela. Com certeza irá lembrar.

_Stark e seu super ego _Lily pensou ao mesmo tempo em que assentiu, ligando logo após o almoço.

- Honestamente, eu pensei em convidar você para jantar e ela para almoçar ...

_- Aposto até que já esqueceu do nome da Candice de novo. Mas quem sou eu pra interromper. _refletia enquanto analisava o peitoral meio à mostra – propositalmente – de Stark.

- ... mas então achei a idéia do jantar um tanto ...

- ... íntima? - ela completou.

- Exato. Afinal, você é minha mais nova assistente. E pelo meu breve histórico, prefiro não arriscar e manter o profissionalismo.

- Sim, claro. - tentando acreditar nas boas intenções do chefe. Às vezes ele era até convincente. Anos e anos de prática quase o levavam à perfeição.

A garrafa de vinho estava quase na metade. Lily e Tony conversavam sobre assuntos superficiais. Ela preferiu não invadir a área pessoal de Stark. Tinha em mente que se o fizesse, daria margem ao chefe para começar a rondar sua vida além do trabalho.

Fato é que nunca incomodou a Tony narrar seus inventos geniosos e sua mais nova criação. E, ela realmente parecia interessada nos detalhes tecnológicos que a imprensa descartava.

De repente, o assunto tomou um rumo diferente.

- Quando a Pepper teve aquela crise, eu pensei em adiar a viagem. Mas, daí ela me disse que conhecia alguém de confiança. Uma amiga.

- E?

- Acreditei nela. Ela começou a tecer vários elogios e que você poderia ser a única salvação.

- Salvação?

- Sim. Foi esse o exato termo. Só não sabia que a amiga brasileira seria tão interessante.

Lily ergueu o olhar, com um ar de repreensão.

- Desculpe. Fui muito evasivo?

- Mr. Stark ...

- Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark ... quantas vezes terei que dizer? Sem formalismos.

- Mas o senhor é meu chefe.

- Agora me chama de velho! Que bela assistente foram arrumar para mim.

Lily começava a ficar nervosa além do normal. Começava a perceber que horas ela nunca conseguiria agradar.

- Desculpe.

- Também não precisa se desculpar. - manteve o mesmo tom impaciente, vendo que ela contraíra os músculos do pescoço. Ah ... como ele adorava irritar as pessoas.

- Não se preocupe. Eu causo este efeito nas pessoas. Relaxe. - Tony tentou novamente segurar uma das mãos de Lily, que pousava discretamente sobre a toalha. Ela moveu-a do lugar por impulso e ele se conteve. - Prometo que serei mais compreensivo. E você me prometa que não me chamará de Mr. Stark. Eu sei que a Pepper tem essa absurda mania, mas achei seu apelido tão interessante que colocar um ''Miss'' perderia todo o charme. Apesar de ser solteira, exato?

_Agora ele pergunta sobre a minha vida pessoal, perfeito. _Desconectou o olhar de Tony, encarando o prato. Pensou em responder que era casada, mas talvez pela assombrosa fama de mulherengo que cobria o chefe, poderia ser demitida. Também pensou em inventar um suposto noivo, assim as chances de permanecer no emprego aumentariam e o respeito seria maior.

- Bem ...

- Não vejo aliança em seus dedos. - ele a interrompeu, colocando a taça na mesa, analisando ambas as mãos de Lily, que cortavam suavemente o frango.

- Como quer que lhe chame, afinal? Homem de Ferro? - com um tom irônico, sorrindo abertamente. Percebendo que ela cortou o seu questionamento, Tony seguiu o novo rumo da conversa.

- Seria uma ótima idéia.

- Sério? - ela contraiu as sobrancelhas e Tony bebeu um gole generoso de vinho. Ele gostava de vê-la ansiosa por uma resposta.

- Não. Se ainda não reparou eu tenho um nome. - com os olhos bem abertos, batendo com o dedo indicador no arco reator.

- Anthony? - jogou o palpite no ar, tendo quase certeza que seria frustrado.

- Melhorou, mas ainda está formal. Aliás, só minha mãe me chamava assim, quando eu invadia o quarto dela com meus inventos juvenis. - o olhar de Stark se perdeu por um instante e seu rosto reluziu diferente.

Tony não costumava lembrar do passado. Muitas recordações doíam. O pouco conforto que encontrava em suas memórias estava na lembrança de momentos simples. Lily se surpreendeu ao ver, nem que por poucos segundos, uma face mais humana do chefe.

- Então ...

- Tony. É simples e fácil.

- Mas Tony é como os seus amigos o chamam ... - ele achou extremamente gostoso ouvir seu próprio nome ser pronunciado por ela daquela maneira. _Seria ainda melhor se ela gemesse no meu ouvido, repetidas vezes, naquela cama bem atrás de nós. _Ficou tão entretido em seus pensamentos, que não escutou nada além do que Lily falava, somente depois de uma palavra:

- Chefe? - ela indagou em português.

- Como?

- É assim que chamam aqui no Brasil. Talvez assim, lembre de certas palavras em português. Por favor. É desconfortável chamar pelo apelido.

- Ok. Mas eu aposto que você ainda dirá meu apelido por muitas e muitas vezes.

O almoço terminou com satisfação para ambos. Claro que a intenção de Tony era saber mais da vida íntima de Lily, mas percebeu que isso levaria tempo. Todos os detalhes que ele poderia saber, ele já conseguira antes, por uma massiva busca pelo sistema. No entanto, ainda faltavam aqueles detalhes cruciais.

Ele a acompanhava até a porta, quando de repente parou e disse.

- Ah! Antes quero apresentar-lhe alguém. Jarvis?

- Sim, senhor.

Ela ficou maravilhada. Sempre ouvira das mais variadas histórias sobre o A.I. Olhou surpresa para Tony, que a estava observando com um sorriso sagaz.

- Conheça a mais nova integrante da família. A Lily.- tocou no ombro da assistente, que estava um tanto distante dele, mais perto da porta. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e Stark afirmou calmamente. – Pode falar agora.

O olhar de Lily levantou e apreciou o teto. Piscou duas vezes seguidas para começar sua comunicação.

- Oi Jarvis.

- Olá senhorita. É um prazer conhecê-la. Seja bem-vinda.

- Ahhh ...obrigada! O prazer é todo meu! - não sabendo exatamente para onde olhar.

- Deseja algo mais, senhor?

- Por enquanto é só.

- Entrando em modo hibernação. Até logo Lily.

Ela ficou espantada diante do senso de educação do A.I. que em nada se comparava com seu criador.

- Até logo Jarvis.

Tony se aproximou de Lily - ainda com a mão em seu ombro - e confidenciou, como não querendo que Jarvis escutasse.

- Ele é muito lerdo, mas você se acostuma.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a risada e não cair na tentação em ter o chefe tão próximo. O silêncio reinou entre eles e Tony não desviava os olhos castanhos, agora lascivos, de Lily que sentia uma forte queimação na região lombar. Um leve pigarro dele, seguiu uma pergunta.

- Deseja algum tipo de sobremesa?

- Ah! - de súbito, ela despertou. - Não. Por mim o almoço foi ótimo. Muito obrigada. - falou rápido, indo a passos largos, andando de costas para a porta.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não se preocupe. - virou-se e estava prestes a pegar a bolsa, quando sentiu o corpo de Stark por detrás.

Ele segurou firme o braço de Lily, impedindo-a de ir embora, mas sem desvirá-la, ordenando em seu modo peculiar.

- Eu gostaria de provar um pouco mais de vinho.

Ela torceu os lábios e replicou em um tom submisso.

- Quer que eu peça para a recepção?

Ele inclinou a cabeça o suficiente para aspirar o perfume de seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos por instinto e continuou com o vigor na voz.

- Não.

Ela engoliu seco. Diante da negativa, pôde sentir o hálito de Tony bater no topo de sua cabeça.

- Mas a garrafa está vazia.

Com a mão livre, ele retirou os cabelos do pescoço de Lily, obtendo assim livre acesso ao local. Fixou seu olhar na pele macia da assistente e prontamente a boca tocou-lhe a nuca, causando nela um arrepio involuntário pelo contato dos lábios quentes e pouco molhados. Começou a distribuir leves beijos pela extensão, enquanto tentava desabotoar a parte de cima do tailleur. Sorriu malicioso ao senti-la suspirar. Sem tirar a atenção do que estava fazendo, ele afirmou entre um toque e outro:

- Eu sei.

A sensação era de torpor. Ela mal sabia como conter e não seguir adiante. E as duas taças de vinho pareciam piorar a situação. Respirou fundo e arriscou:

- Então?

Tony percorreu a mão que estava sobre o braço de Lily até a cintura, girando-a com rapidez e precisão para ele.

Stark a mantinha hipnotizada. Ela não conseguia olhar para nada além do que a boca tentadora do chefe. quando sentiu algo cair sobre seus pés. Algo sedoso, mas pesado o suficiente. Ele se aproximou, exterminando a distância e a beijou com fervor. A intensidade fora tão magnética que seus corpos bateram com violência contra a porta, fazendo um barulho maciço.

Lily experimentou uma mistura de dor e frio em suas costas. Foi quando notou que estava sem a parte de cima do taiêr e que provavelmente era o tecido que ora estava agora sob seus pés.

Uma única frase passou pela mente de Lily : '' - ... _E pelo meu breve histórico, prefiro não arriscar e manter o profissionalismo_. ''.

Claro Mr. Stark, claro ...


	6. Hora Extra

_" Você tem este este pequeno sujo segredo._

_Você está tentando duramente mantê-lo._

_Fora de visão, fora da mente._

_Mas você não pode escondê-lo."_

_Dirty Little Secret - Pillar_

* * *

- Jarvis, horas?

- 2:40h, horário de Brasília, senhor.

- Ligue para a senhorita Martins. - começou a procurar desesperadamente por uma toalha. Seus cabelos molhados pingavam por todo o tapete da sala de estar.

- Senhor, não acha que está muito tarde para ...

- Ligue. Eu preciso dela.

Lily, recostada na cama, não conseguia relaxar. Na verdade, ela não conseguia era parar de pensar em tudo o que ocorrera naquele dia.

- Eu preciso dormir. Eu tenho que dormir! - pegou um dos travesseiros e pôs sobre a cabeça, deixando o corpo deslizar pelo lençol.

- Lily? - a voz de Tony fez a assistente sentar na cama de imediato.

- Mr. Stark? - o tom de surpresa era evidente. Como ele ecoava em seu quarto? Estaria ali? Foi quando olhou para a cabeceira e viu seu celular aceso, no viva-voz. Tuchê!

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. - o tom sarcástico e ríspido arrepiou a assistente dos pés a cabeça.

- Ah ... claro chefe. Desculpe. _mas afinal, ele não estava com a Candice? _

- Preciso de você.

- O quê?

- Eu quero você. - a correção soou ainda pior.

- Agora? Espera. Como conseguiu fazer este tipo de chamada no meu Blackberry?

- Fácil. Mas acho que neste momento você não gostaria de umas aulas teóricas sobre configuração. Preciso de você pronta em ... Jarvis, quanto tempo eu levo para chegar até a casa da Senhorita Martins?

- De acordo com meus cálculos, com base no tráfego e as condições por GPS, dez minutos.

- Pouco tempo. Lily?

- Sim.

- Darei um bônus de vinte minutos. Arrume-se em meia hora.

- Mas ...

- Vá. Ou quer que sejam vinte e nove?

Foram exatos cinco segundos para Lily processar a informação e correr para o banheiro. Inúmeras perguntas rondavam sua mente. O que afinal Stark queria naquele horário? Será que ele fazia isso com a Pepper?

Encarou o espelho e chocou-se com a imagem que refletia. Ela estava cansada. Definitivamente. Quase 19 horas sem dormir, sob uma pressão absurda. Respirou fundo e tentou esconder o que pôde com a maquiagem. Decidiu vestir algo mais informal, afinal seria praticamente improvável algum jantar de negócios e ligar para Stark a questioná-lo sobre isto estava fora de questão.

Trinta minutos depois, o celular de Lily tocou. Pontualidade nunca fora o ponto alto de Tony Stark, só que desta vez, era imprescindível.

Avistou pela janela e viu o Audi parado à porta de seu condomínio. Não precisou atender a ligação para saber quem seria.

Tony mal conseguia conter o anseio em que estava. Parecia mais uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente que tanto esperava. Batia repetidas vezes no volante e bufava ora ou outra. Lily estaria demorando? Não. Dois pontos se contradizem em Mr. Stark: ele nunca fora pontual e nunca gostou de aguardar.

Quando olhou para sua direita, viu uma forma feminina sair da portaria do condomínio. Ela não estava arrumada para um evento. A calça jeans se ajustava ao corpo delineado e a blusa não cobria toda a extensão, deixando parte de seu ventre à mostra. Ahh ... ele adoraria transar com ela ali, sem preliminares. Despertou de seu transe ao ouvi-la bater com as pontas das unhas no vidro.

Fez menção a sair do veículo quando ouviu Lily bater novamente com as unhas. Ela fazia um sinal negativo, quase ao desespero, para que ele não abrisse a porta do carro para ela – gesto que poderia ser interpretado como um toque de cavalheirismo - . Estranho, pois para Stark, mulheres morreriam por uma simples demonstração de importância.

Stark destravou a porta e resolveu não importuná-la ante a negativa.

Lily se acomodou rapidamente. Ao soar o clic do cinto de segurança, notou Stark, que não parava de encará-la. Ela sentiu um calor por entre as pernas, pois sabia muito bem o que ele estaria pensando. O carro estaria quente? O ar não funcionava? Resolveu cortar o silêncio:

- Não sabia o que vestir. O senhor não deu nenhuma menção ao que era e ...

- Está ótima assim e não me chame de senhor. - cortou o olhar e ligou o veículo.

- Veio sozinho?

- Está vendo mais alguém por aqui? - cuspiu a pergunta, ríspido. Alicia mordeu a língua com força para não rebater com alguma frase venenosa.

- É perigoso chefe. Aqui não é Malibu. - disse suave, notando Stark manifestar um sorriso misterioso.

- Na verdade eu não estou sozinho.

- Ah, não?

- Eu nunca estou sozinho. Jarvis, não seja mal educado e cumprimente a Lily.

- Olá, Lily. Desculpe, mas Mr. Stark deu ordens para que eu não me manifestasse até ...

- Já chega por ora, Jarvis.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles. Ela notava que Tony a espiava pelo canto do olho, mas não queria tocar ' naquele assunto '. Ainda era muito recente. _Mas para onde ele está me levando? E a Candice? Oh, Deus! Será que ele quer alguém a mais na '' brincadeirinha'' deles? _

- Agora pode me dizer ... - a voz saiu em tom de desespero. Assustou-se pela atitude e pigarreou, continuando, mais calma. - ... o que está acontecendo?

- Antes você deve prometer total segredo.

- Ok.

- Não. - tirou a atenção da estrada e encarou Lily. - Não é só um 'ok'. Eu preciso de total comprometimento.

- Chefe, são 3 horas e dez minutos da manhã! Diga-me que isto não é comprometimento!

- Isto é medo de perder o emprego. - ele soltou, em seu modo sagaz, seguido de um sorriso irônico.

- Como?

- Lily, prometa. - indagou, sério e autoritário.

- Eu prometo. - disse, um tanto contrariada. - É melhor olhar para a frente. - remexeu inconfortável no assento e ele a queimou com o olhar, antes de desviá-lo.

- Pois bem, antes que você pergunte, sim, eu tive uma noite maravilhosa. Não que o almoço não fosse de grande valia, mas o encerramento poderia ter sido melhor.

- Se o grande chefe pudesse ater ao profissionalismo.

- É irrelevante. A sobremesa teria um gosto muito melhor.

- Não teve sobremesa.

- Exatamente.

_Lily experimentou uma mistura de dor e frio em suas costas. Foi quando notou que estava sem a parte de cima do taiêr e que provavelmente era o tecido que ora estava agora sob seus pés._

E o que seguiu ... 

* * *

_Lily sentia Tony sugar sua língua com vontade. Ela perdia toda a noção de tempo e espaço deslizando as mãos por toda a extensão das costas de Stark. Sim, a fama dele não era nada comparada a sua performance, que era incrivelmente melhor._

_O corpo de Lily, entorpecido, como sob efeito de alguma droga poderosíssima, obedecia a cada movimento que ele exercia._

_Os dedos de Tony traçaram uma linha reta na metade das costas de Lily. Uma, duas, três vezes. A sensação era ótima, mas na terceira vez o movimento pareceu um tanto desesperado. Ele perdeu o foco dos lábios e língua e passou para o pescoço._

_O hálito quente sobre a pele causou um gemido involuntário em ambos. Então, ele parou, somente respirando no local. Ela não entendeu a atitude e despertou do transe. Afastou-se um pouco, contraindo os músculos do pescoço, percebendo que Tony se compenetrava em alguma coisa._

_Os dedos voltaram a percorrer a pele da mesma forma anterior. Foi quando ela notou que ele tentava desabotoar o sutiã. Mas, não havia como. Claro, a trava estava na frente, porém ele não havia notado. Desde o momento em que despiu o taiêr era a primeira vez em que Stark observara atentamente a peça._

_Lily se sentiu intimidada pelo olhar analítico de Tony, fazendo com que suas bochechas queimassem e seus ombros encolhessem em sinal de timidez. Ninguém nunca havia olhado para ela daquela maneira._

_- Ah, aqui está. - ele disse, descobrindo o real motivo da peça não ter caído tempos atrás._

_Lily segurou as mãos de Tony quando ele as pôs sobre a trava._

_- O que foi? - Stark a indagou surpreso pela interrupção._

_Ela não poderia arriscar dar o fora no chefe naquele momento. Ele era gostoso demais para isso. Porém, dormir com ele agora seria um erro. Pensou em algo que o fizesse parar. Parar? Não. Tony Stark não pára até ele mesmo ordenar. O tom inquisitivo e as mãos quase em seus seios deixavam a mente de Lily atordoada. O que ela foi fazer ali mesmo? Ahhh ... o trabalho! O trabalho! Bendito trabalho!_

_- Tenho que pôr em ordem sua agenda._

_A expressão confusa de Tony fez com que Lily segurasse um sorriso. O silêncio dele a fez explicar melhor._

_- A agenda, chefe. - dizendo a última palavra em português. - Se não me engano, hoje ainda terá uma reunião com ... - Tony se aproximou e segurou com força a nuca de Lily, deixando seus lábios próximos. Ele a encarava com um desejo que ela nunca vira antes. E em um tom possessivo, Stark sussurrou:_

_- Eu não quero reuniões por hoje. - subiu com facilidade a saia de Lily, do lado em que possuía uma fenda. - Só com você, na minha cama. - ergueu a perna direita dela o suficiente para apertar com vigor a parte interna da coxa._

**_Has he lost his mind?_**

**_Can he see or is he blind?_**

_E a bolsa de Lily começou a tremer. Oh graças aos céus! A assistente gritou em pensamento, ainda inebriada pela autoridade de Tony. Ela odiava homens que ficassem no comando. Mas, ele era diferente. O genuíno poder sexual que Stark exercia era algo novo e excitante. Desconectou o olhar e se compenetrou em parecer sóbria._

_- Eu tenho que ..._

_- Não. - ele a cortou, sem mais. Voltou a atenção para o pescoço da assistente, dando leves mordidas no local._

_- Eu preciso._

_- Não! - a voz ficou ainda mais imponente. As mãos apertaram com suavidade e a língua foi novamente utilizada, deslizando em pequenos círculos. Ele a massacrava. No entanto, ela não era assim tão fácil de ceder._

_- Eu necessito!_

_- Não! - fez questão de ordenar em seu ouvido, após arranhando seus dentes sobre o lóbulo._

_- Pode ser urgente! Pode ser a Pepper!_

_Ele murmurou duas palavras que saíram abafadas e suspirou pesado, jogando um jato de ar quente no ombro de Lily. Automaticamente retirou a pressão de seu corpo de sobre o dela. Lily sentiu uma mistura de alívio e desapontamento._

_Tony foi na direção da varanda e chamou por Jarvis. Enquanto isso ..._

_- Alô? - a voz dela ainda estava ofegante._

_- Fala Lily! Agora pode? - Natália, com sua alegria costumeira, gritava do outro lado da linha._

_- Sempre pra minha amiga preferida. - o alívio na voz de Lily era notável._

_- Então como estão as coisas já pode responder se ele é tão gostoso como dizem? - Natália disparava os questionamentos, sem respeitar as vírgulas e muito menos os pontos._

_- Ai Natália. - revirou os olhos pela atitude típica da amiga. Soltou um leve sorriso e respondeu parecendo confiante. - Claro que é._

_- Wow! - Natália exultou e Lily poderia jurar que a amiga puxou mais ar do que deveria. - Já deu uns pegas nele, hein!_

_- Na verdade ... - e notou que sua atenção se perdeu do chefe, tentou procurá-lo com os olhos e o encontrou na varanda, recostado na sacada. - ... estou trabalhando pra ele, mas parece que fizemos uma ... pausa. Depois eu explico melhor._

_- Hummm ... - Natália ficou muda por alguns instantes e suspirou. - Você sabe que sou curiosa até os ossos! Mas tudo bem. Que horas volta?_

_- Às oito. - suspirando e lembrando do jantar marcado entre Candice e Tony. Obviamente ela não ficaria à disposição de Stark._

_- Beleza. Vou pedir pizzas pro jantar._

_- Quatro queijos._

_- Calabresa. Até daqui a pouco. E bom trabalho._

_- Igualmente._

_- Ahhh mais uma coisa!_

_- Quê?_

_- Juízo!_

_E Naty cortou a ligação. Lily sorriu involuntariamente e percebeu que Tony voltava da varanda. Desta vez, vestido formalmente - com o paletó posto - e como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez por tantas mulheres, a recuperação dele fosse mais rápida, já que Lily ainda sentia o corpo arder._

_- Alguém em particular? - Stark a questionou antes mesmo de Lily respirar ou pensar em alguma coisa._

_Ela torceu os lábios ante a curiosidade latente do chefe e mudou rapidamente de assunto. Abriu a bolsa para pegar a chave da agenda e disse sem encará-lo:_

_- Necessito pegar sua agenda para o dia de hoje. Ainda temos o resto da tarde. A reunião com os executivos da petrolífera ocorrerá em uma hora, se não me engano. Já que a noite está reservada ..._

_- Ok. Ela não é muito aberta sobre a vida pessoal – pensou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - Ah ... avisei ao Jarvis para servi-la a todo o momento._

_- Não será necessário chefe._

_- Claro que é. - Stark deu duas piscadelas rápidas, em seu modo peculiar, como se fosse óbvio demais para tecer frase maior. - Aliás, seus aposentos estão prontos._

_- Aposentos? - com a surpresa, deixou o celular cair dentro da bolsa._

_- Sim, caso necessite dormir aqui. - soou de maneira inocente, apesar de Tony ter um lado interpretativo aproveitável._

_- Não será necessário chefe._

_- Você só diz isso? Ou eu também não sou necessário? - ele questionou com uma voz mais grave, dando dois passos para a frente, na direção de Lily._

_- Tony Stark é essencial. Com licença. - respondeu rapidamente e se retirou do quarto._

* * *

- Estamos levando a conversa a lugar nenhum. - Lily constatou, revirando os olhos e desviando a atenção para a janela.

Stark sorriu minimamente, antes de pôr uma expressão em branco, dizendo:

- Que seja. A minha encomenda chegou hoje. Preciso que você possua total dedicação a ela. Claro, logo após a mim.

- Encomenda? Três horas da manhã?

- Trouxe um travesseiro se quiser repousar. Vamos levar quase uma hora para chegar lá.

- Para seu total conforto, Lily. - o A.I. ecoou abruptamente no veículo, fazendo Tony perder o foco da direção por um instante, levando o carro quase para o acostamento.

- Jarvis! O que eu disse sobre atrapalhar a conversa das pessoas? - Stark bradou indignado, mas suprimiu um sorriso ao ver Lily quase hiperventilando.

- Desculpe, senhor. Não acontecerá novamente. - e então o A.I. emudeceu.

- Ah, para deixar claro, eu o programei para chamá-la de Lily. Algum problema?

- Não. Eu prefiro assim.

- Ótimo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Alicia resolveu sanar as dúvidas que a atormentavam; bem, pelo menos grande parte delas.

- Posso saber o que é esta encomenda?

- Saberá no momento certo. - Tony respondeu, beirando ao frígido.

Lily inalou profundamente, ele conseguia ser irritante com aquela inconstância de humor, e questionou:

- Por que eu?

- Você é minha assistente, oras! - o bilionário rebateu, como se fosse óbvio. Alicia fincou as unhas nas extremidades do assento, reprimindo a enorme vontade de gritar por plena frustração. Engoliu em seco e continuou, com a voz embargada.

- Sei. Mas pediu total segredo. Isso quer dizer que ...

- É. Nem o Rhodey, nem a Pepper sabem disso. Você sabe de menos e é confiável. - atestou rapidamente, mal dando tempo a ela de processar as palavras. Em dúvida, Lily ponderou:

- Devo considerar isto um elogio?

- Descanse um pouco.

O banco do carona desceu lentamente e Lily sentiu-se um tanto confortável, apesar do corpo tenso. Calou-se. Pegou o travesseiro que repousava em seu colo e o pôs sob a nuca. Nem antes, nem agora com Tony tão próximo ela conseguiria dormir e muito menos relaxar. Encarou o teto por um tempo e decidiu fechar os olhos, pois sentia que o chefe a observava.

- Agora vire à direita senhor. - Jarvis ecoou pelo veículo.

- Silêncio. - Stark ordenou e imediatamente apenas o ronronar o motor era escutado. - Ativar fones.

O cheiro de Tony impregnava a máquina, entrando e saindo das narinas da assistente. Ele exalava sabonete e loção pós-barba. Provavelmente nos vinte minutos livres ele aproveitou para ''cuidar do visual''. Estranho não estar usando o perfume que outrora estava pela manhã.

Uma curva sinuosa, o freio foi acionado por definitivo, as chaves clicaram e o motor desligou. Sentiu uma leve movimentação e o fechar da porta do motorista. Ahhh ... bendita curiosidade! Resolveu espiar. Devagar, ergueu parte do tronco e percebeu que estava dentro de um galpão. Aliás, um gigantesco galpão. Contraiu as sobrancelhas ao notar algumas quinquilharias. Tony estava de costas para ela, conversando com três homens, não conseguiu observar melhor e ergueu o corpo um pouco mais.

- Acho melhor a senhorita ir até lá. - Jarvis falou de repente e arrancou um grito de Lily.

Os quatro homens a encararam surpresos. Stark contraiu um sorriso e fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Tirando o foco do chefe, Lily buscou pela maçaneta. Uma, duas, três vezes e a porta não abriu.

- Ohh merda! - sussurrou. - Jarvis, por favor, pode abrir a porta para mim?

- Não posso Lily.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Não posso. Meus sistemas estão travados.

- Ouch ... não me diga isso ...

O Audi começou a se movimentar e Lily entrou em pânico. Uma pane logo agora. Perfeito. Olhou desesperada para o painel e logo para Tony, que agora estava na direção do carona, a poucos metros de distância. Foi quando ela notou um pequeno objeto na mão esquerda do chefe. Um ... controle! O veículo parou com precisão ao lado de Stark. Um simples 'clic' e a porta se abriu.

- Vejo que está aprendendo com o chefe a fazer entradas triunfais.

A assistente o mirou com fúria, engolindo uma lista extensa de palavrões. Foi apresentada aos três homens. Nomes. Nada além. Não sabia de onde vieram e muito menos o nível de intimidade com Stark.

O chefe a puxou pelo braço e a encaminhou para o lado oeste do galpão. Lá, um único stand, que continha nome e número em algarismo romano, ambos escritos em vermelho. Mark III. Os três indivíduos se aproximaram e abriram.

- Nunca pensei que diria desta forma, afinal eu sou ele. Ou ele sou eu. Bem, sou o criador, então, somos um só. Mas, para introduzi-la melhor na situação, nada mais prático do que uma frase mais ... digamos ... impactante.

Lily sorriu diante do tom excitado do chefe, que mal respeitava a pontuação das frases. Claro que ela já desconfiava do que se tratava. E ficou satisfeita por Tony confiar algo tão importante sob sua guarda.

- Aqui está...O **Homem de Ferro**. - e a reluzente armadura vermelha e dourada fez sua triunfal aparição.


	7. Iron Man, Ardência e Nervos Danificados

"_Eu vejo através de suas roupas._

_Seu nervosismo mostra._

_Tentando não sentir._

_Algo que seja real._

_Você está perdendo o controle."_

_Nerve Damage - Lifehouse_

* * *

Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquilo era grandioso. Lily já tinha visto a armadura através de fotos pela Internet, noticiário, jornais e revistas, porém nada se comparava ao vê-la "ao vivo e a cores". Chegou mais perto, dando passos contidos. As ligas e a máscara davam a impressão de que o objeto possuía vida própria. Ouviu Stark conversando com os três homens, mas não deu atenção ao conteúdo, pois seus sentidos estavam aguçados na imponente armadura.

- Quer dar uma volta? - Tony perguntou com o corpo quase colado ao de Lily.  
- Como? - ela saltou de susto, separando quase de imediato.

Stark sorriu ante a atitude de Lily e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Foi na direção da armadura e logo ativou o sistema, fazendo com que Jarvis desse sinal de vida. Não demorou muito e cada pedaço do objeto se abriu, encaixando com precisão em Tony. O Homem de Ferro ficou ereto, mexeu as mãos e as posicionou para baixo. Um som demasiadamente agudo sibilou. Lily deu passos para trás, vendo o Homem de Ferro sair do solo.  
Estava hipnotizada.  
Se ele realmente fez aquele objeto grandioso dentro de uma caverna sem condições, definitivamente era um gênio.  
O Homem de Ferro foi para o lado de fora do galpão, sendo seguido por Lily.

- Quer dar uma volta? - Tony repetiu a pergunta, agora com a voz um pouco abafada pela armadura.

- Está louco ou o quê? - a assistente parecia repreendê-lo, somente por ter cogitado tal possibilidade absurda.  
- Mocinha, não é assim que se fala com o chefe. - e a última palavra saiu em um português carregado de sotaque. - Ora, diga se nunca pensou em voar além do que os olhos podem ver?

Lily ergueu os olhos acima da armadura e admirou o céu límpido em um azul marinho estonteante. As esparsas estrelas completavam o espetáculo, como pequenos pontos brilhantes. Seria a primeira e única oferta. O coração palpitou além do normal e a curiosidade foi maior do que o aceitável. Respirou fundo e voltou o olhar ao destemido Homem de Ferro, que a encarava com sua visão reluzente.

- Por que não?

Ela não viu, mas poderia jurar que ele sorriu. Foi questão de segundos e Tony enlaçou o braço direito em volta da cintura da assistente. A proximidade do titânio, ouro e Stark a fez estremecer.

- Coloque seus pés sobre os meus. - ordenou e Lily prontamente obedeceu, também envolvendo ambos os braços ao redor dos ombros do chefe

Um ruído diferente a tudo o que ela escutara antes e seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Não somente por estarem sobre os pés do Homem de Ferro e sim porque ela estava ... **Voando!** Fechou os olhos por medo. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

- Oh meu Deus ... - ela sussurrou ainda tentando acreditar.  
- Seria melhor se você olhasse ao redor.

O silêncio da assistente fez com que ele rastreasse os batimentos cardíacos dela, que ultrapassavam o limite do normal.

- Ou Alicia Martins é medrosa a este ponto? - o tom sarcástico de Stark saiu ferino.

O coração de Lily acelerou ainda mais, só que desta vez, de genuína raiva.

- Confie em mim. Eu não vou deixar você cair. Está, literalmente, nas mãos do Homem de Ferro.

Lily exalou o ar preso na garganta e pressionou ainda mais as pálpebras. Engoliu seco e pareceu que o gesto a fez tomar coragem.

- Ok .- e ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

A primeira imagem que viu foi o resplandecente arco reator, que parecia ainda mais celestial. Levantou um pouco mais a cabeça e deparou-se com a máscara inanimada, que cobria a face de seu criador. As órbitas espiaram cada extremidade do globo ocular e sim, era real. A imensidão. O infinito. O frio começara a percorrer a pele. Quanto mais subiam, mais intensa a sensação. Em resposta, atrelou-se mais a ele, colando seus corpos por completo, virando somente a cabeça, admirando o mundo, cada vez mais pequeno, sob seus pés.  
Tony praguejou por a armadura estar entre eles. A insegurança de Lily o fez sentir ainda mais no papel de super herói. Ou seria super protetor? Os batimentos dela diminuíam consideravelmente. Ela estava tranquila. A confiança ganhava espaço. Ele, por sua vez, pensou em tranquilizá-la ainda mais com uma conversa.

- O que achou?  
- Incrível. - foi a única palavra que conseguiu encontrar.  
- Não disse sobre mim. Estou perguntando sobre o voo.  
- Ah, sim. - soltou um sorriso tímido pelo convencimento óbvio de Tony. - Claro. Está perfeito. Obrigada.  
- Não precisa agradecer. Pense que é um presente pelo seu bom desempenho no trabalho.  
- _Gentil demais. Ai tem. _Fico feliz que tenha gostado. _Wow! Todos aqueles prédios gigantes, agora tão pequeninos! _  
- Fiquei bem mais do que feliz após o almoço. - o tom irônico foi evidente.

Lily prendeu um sorriso e começou a sentir o ar rarefeito. Já que Tony estava mais calmo, ela decidiu tirar um pouco de suas dúvidas.

- Quem eram aqueles três homens? - tentou aspirar com força.  
- Colaboradores. _Ela está respirando com dificuldade. _  
- Tem certeza que pode ... confiar neles? - o final da pergunta saiu em um sopro.  
- Tenho. _Melhor descer um pouco. _  
- Mas não em Pepper ou Rhodey? _Melhor. Consigo respirar melhor. Sinto falta do chão, mas aqui é tão mais bonito. _  
- Não. Desnecessárias as críticas dos dois no momento. - imaginando a fera que o amigo viraria e as horas de sermão que receberia da fiel empregada.  
- Ah ...  
- Mas os meus colaboradores não virão mais aqui. Só quando precisar. Agora, estamos sozinhos.  
- _Tentador ... _Eles já foram?  
- Sim. Acredito que você não viu, pois estava compenetrada demais na armadura. O que está achando da viagem, senhorita?  
- É a experiência mais estonteante de toda a minha vida.  
- Pois esta será a segunda.  
- Como assim?

E a gravidade a puxou com extrema força. Estavam descendo em absurda velocidade. Ela não entendia. Seus batimentos voltaram a acelerar.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ele permanecia em silêncio.

- Mr. Stark?

Ele permanecia em silêncio.

- Chefe?

Ele permanecia em silêncio.

- Porra! Será que dá pra falar comigo? - a voz de Lily beirava a insanidade.

Ele permanecia em silêncio. Ela começou a gritar desesperadamente. Seus cabelos mexiam em frenesi tamanha velocidade. O sangue pareceu esvair de seu corpo. Não tinha outra alternativa a não ser agarrar-se a ele e berrar com toda a força contida em seus pulmões.  
Lily esperava atingir o chão. A totalidade de sua existência, agora, em fração de segundos. E então ... o fim.  
Contudo, o universo ficou cada vez mais lento ao seu redor. Vagaroso e contínuo. O mesmo ruído que ela ouvira na partida repetiu-se. A inércia. Mas, afinal, o que estava acontecendo?  
Parou? Era o fim? E como uma descoberta catatônica, teve a noção que estavam de volta ao solo. Terra firme! No mesmo lugar! Ele permanecia em silêncio. Lily demorou um certo tempo para processar tudo o que ocorrera e logo se separou dele, xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis. Ele permanecia em silêncio. Os tais olhos reluzentes a encaravam.

- ... seu miserável! - ele mexeu a mão direta e a máscara se abriu. Tony não estava nada sorridente. Pelo contrário. A seriedade daria medo a qualquer um, menos a Lily, que continuava a berrar. - Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Filho da puta! Seu playboyzinho de merda! Eu me demi ...

Um movimento brusco e ele a agarrou, beijando de surpresa. A força aplicada foi com precisão e o corpo de Lily bateu sem agressividade contra a armadura. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a mantinha cativa.

Lily começou a sentir a armadura se mover. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Os lábios de Tony sabiam muito bem o que faziam. As ligas arrefecidas deram lugar à pele quente de Stark. Bendita a hora em que ele inventara o mecanismo de retração automática da armadura, que agora era nada mais que uma maleta nos seus calcanhares.

- A experiência mais estonteante da sua vida está prestes a acontecer. - e a ergueu do chão. Lily provava uma mistura de ódio e desejo perigosa. Enlaçou suas pernas ao redor do tronco de Tony e o beijou com voracidade. A esta altura ela nem mais possuía lado consciente.

Ele a guiou até a parede mais próxima, esbarrando em alguns utensílios. Ao conseguir, suas mãos não paravam de percorrer a pele da assistente que em pouco tempo, estava totalmente visível, sem nenhuma peça de roupa. Stark parou por alguns segundos, somente para admirar o que estava prestes a experimentar.

A vez dela. Retirou rapidamente a camisa do chefe, obtendo livre acesso ao arco reator, distribuindo leves beijos por toda a extensão. Tony nunca provara algo tão excitante. Gemeu e uma das mãos agarrou com força a nuca de Lily, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Os dois fincaram os olhos um no outro por um breve instante, antes de a assistente desabotoar o cinto da calça de Stark. A urgência em tê-lo a fazia perder o controle.  
Tony abocanhou um dos seios de Lily e a fez suspirar. A sensação era incrível. Habilidade invejável. Lambia na hora exata, mordia na hora exata, arranhava os dentes sobre os mamilos na hora exata, chupava com tremenda destreza, causando uma dor prazerosa. Poucos movimentos de ambos fizeram a calça e a boxer dele caírem no chão.  
Quando a excitação do chefe tocou a intimidade úmida da assistente foi o momento pré-glória. Gemeram ante a expectativa. Ela estava certa que ele a invadiria logo, mas não. Se fosse assim, esta seria somente mais uma transa. Tony estava determinado a proporcionar ' ... a experiência mais estonteante ... '. Graças ao seu _super ego _que a esta altura transformava-se em qualidade.  
Os pés de Lily tocaram o chão, pela segunda vez, em poucos minutos. Ela pensou em protestar, mas ele lançou um olhar lascivo que a bloqueou de ao menos tentar. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Stark e ele logo após se ajoelhou diante dela. Importante lembrar que este era o único instante em que ele se ajoelhava, principalmente para uma mulher.

Um beijo singelo fez o ventre de Lily pulsar. Tudo queimava dentro dela. O ar lhe faltava. Ver o chefe, sempre tão imponente, em sinal de submissão.

- Oh meu ... - ela murmurou, pelos breves toques que os lábios de Tony faziam por toda extensão.

Ele não tinha ... pressa. E o corpo dela clamava desesperadamente.  
As mãos de Tony abriram com sutileza as pernas de Lily, dando espaço suficiente para ele se posicionar entre elas. Ah ... adorável é a língua ... e os dedos ... quando usados com maestria. Um gemido alto ecoou no stand. Lily mal podia conter-se. Agarrava os cabelos de Tony com força, na tentativa frustrada de aplacar o delirante prazer. Stark provava um sabor diferente. Novo. Agradabilíssimo ao paladar. A textura era macia. A carne tenra, suculenta. Ele poderia ficar ali por horas se não fosse seu próprio corpo à beira do limite. Acelerou o processo, pois percebeu que ela também não aguentaria por mais tempo. Ela estremeceu, gritou e ele provou um sabor a mais.  
As pernas de Lily mal conseguiam sustentar o corpo. Ela ainda tremia. Foi o melhor sexo oral de toda a sua vida. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e tudo pulsava. Porém não era o suficiente. Sentiu os pés novamente saírem do chão e os lábios de Stark capturarem os seus. Provou o próprio gosto na saliva do chefe. Estranha ... deliciosa sensação.  
As costas bateram em uma superfície dura e fria, contrastando com todo o resto, que ardia em plena carnalidade. E então, o capô do Audi adquiriu uma nova função. Tony ainda acariciou as pernas da assistente, em uma demonstração rara de carinho. E se afastou.  
Lily estava confusa. Prestes a suspirar de decepção. Quando ele rapidamente agarrou-lhe as pernas, as ergueu, posicionou-se entre elas e a penetrou sem a mínima misericórdia. Um grito prendeu à garganta e ela mal pôde acreditar.

- Oh...Fuck! - ele sibilou ao sentir-se dentro dela.

_Quente e úmido. _

Lily mordeu os lábios com força para aplacar a dor e o prazer. _Filho da puta! _Ela já deveria suspeitar da autoridade do chefe no sexo. Ele nem ao menos se importou com a violência a qual adentrou, contanto que aquilo mantivesse sua própria satisfação. Era certo que ele queria proporcionar a melhor experiência da vida de Alicia, porém, quando as necessidades de Tony Stark emergiam, restavam mais importantes do que qualquer rogado.

_Deixa fluir, deixa estar. _

Imobilizada nos membros inferiores, não sobrou outra alternativa para Lily do que fincar as unhas, com força, nos ombros de Stark. Por mantê-las um tanto longas e lixadas, tornaram-se garras afiadas e causaram um grito potente em Tony, que reverberou por todo o galpão.  
Em reflexo, ele estocou com evidente poder. Não força e sim poder. O vigor emanava de sua pele como fruto de vasta experiência.  
Lily encarou o chefe, tentando dizer algo. Algo que ela nunca diria e que ele não desconfiaria. Puxou o corpo de Tony para si, o fazendo praticamente deitar por sobre ela. Beijou com tanto fervor que o surpreendeu.  
Um ruído era produzido a cada investida. Ruído do esfregar das costas de Lily pela superfície encerada. As línguas dançavam com urgência e sem controle.

Aquilo era...Insano ...

... E delicioso.  
Era uma batalha. Batalha esta que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a perder.  
Foi quando ela sentiu algo frio encostar no meio de seus seios. Abriu os olhos em espanto e logo recordou do arco reator. Uma das mãos, que passeava pelas costas de Stark, foi direcionada para o objeto, tocando levemente, contraindo de imediato o tronco do chefe.

- Merda ... não ... faz ... isso ... comigo. - ele rosnou, com a respiração entrecortada, por estocar nela a cada palavra.

Lily gemia cada vez mais alto e atrelou-se ainda mais a Tony. Fechou os olhos com força. _Como ele poderia ser tão gostoso? _Tinha que admitir que foi a melhor transa, mas ... a experiência mais estonteante? Stark deslizava pelo interior de Lily com facilidade. Perdeu tempo demais com formalidades – mesmo que metade de um dia – e _deveria ter fodido ela antes. _A velocidade aumentou e ambos começaram a urrar feito loucos. Tony levou o polegar ao ponto crucial de Lily e o estimulava na mesma frequência com que se movia dentro dela.  
Sentindo a inconfundível percepção de ardência na lombar, Alicia pendeu a cabeça para trás, não mais suportando e indo ao ápice, contraindo várias vezes, vendo cores dançarem à frente de seus olhos. Stark seguiu de imediato, tombando o tronco sobre Lily, ofegante.  
Ficaram um tempo quietos. Conectados. Tentando compassar a respiração. O coração dela palpitava frenético, regozijando em ter o vazio preenchido; Alicia nunca experimentou sensação igual.

Ele encaixava.

Totalmente.  
Quando Tony se afastou, Lily sentiu uma onda gelada invadir o corpo. As pernas estavam dormentes e as costas queimavam pela fricção.

Levantaram em silêncio. Cada um, colhendo as respectivas peças de roupa, deixavam a palavra **desconforto** manifestar no local. O corpo de Lily ainda pulsava, mas ela mal conseguia olhar para Tony, que parecia ter perdido o espírito sagaz de ser.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para casa. - a assistente sugeriu, terminando de colocar as roupas, vendo que não havia mais nada a fazer ali.  
- Tem razão. - o chefe murmurou, colocando a maleta com a armadura dentro do stand, logo puxando a chave do Audi do bolso.

Entraram no veículo e sequer trocaram uma palavra durante do trajeto. Quando Tony passou a entrada do bairro onde morava, Lily questionou:

- Achei que me levaria para casa. _O cheiro dele. Céus! Está em mim? _  
- Não. Você disse 'voltarmos para casa.'. - sorriu sarcasticamente, voltando ao estado habitual, admirando a estrada. - E pelo que me consta, são seis e quarenta da manhã.

Querendo interpretar de forma correta o sentido da frase dita por ele, Lily virou a cabeça, que antes avistava os extremos da cidade, para topar com a vil expressão de indiferença de Tony, que sequer dignou-se a olhá-la.

- Quer dizer que meu expediente vai começar agora? - questionou, mal conseguindo acreditar.

- Claro. - respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. - É para isso que está sendo paga. _Ou acha que vou ficar sem assistente? _

- O quê? - o tom de indignação tomou conta. _- _Eu não estou sendo paga para atender seus caprichos às três da manhã e muito menos transar com você!

Uma risada obscura preencheu o veículo. Aquilo, abateu Lily tal qual um punhal a cortar-lhe a carne. Mal pôde processar o que Tony disse a seguir.

- Ora, ora ... _Era para pagar? Se for por isso, não há problema. Que vontade de fodê-la aqui mesmo. _... vejo que a formalidade em me chamar de Mr. Stark já não existe ...

- Não mude de assunto! - esbravejou, apertando os próprios punhos, tentando reter a raiva. Inspirou com dificuldade e continuou. - Eu mal dormi! Quer dizer, eu não dormi! Estou exausta! Preciso descansar, nem que um pouco.

Tony ficou em silêncio por um breve momento, até que questionou, com um ar divertido:

- Está exausta, é? - e mostrou os dentes alinhados, em um sorriso convencido.

Lily revirou os olhos, em sinal de total enfado.

- Será que poderia deixar seu ego de lado um minuto? - a frase saiu em tom frustrado e as têmporas começaram a doer de cansaço.

- Ego? _Quero comê-la de novo. _Só estou citando o que a senhorita disse.

- Por favor... - ela estava suplicando, de fato. Colocou ambas as mãos sobre o rosto e a última frase saiu abafada. - ...Não vou conseguir trabalhar assim.

- Então está demitida. - lançou, com firmeza, parando bruscamente o carro.

Lily olhou incrédula para Stark, que a encarou pela primeira vez, desde que transaram. Os grandes óculos azuis escondiam parcialmente o olhar furioso do chefe.

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas somente balbuciou.

Ele, pendeu a cabeça para a frente, encurtando a distância, ficando a poucos milímetros dos lábios da mulher. Abriu um sorriso convencido, aplicando o maligno escárnio na voz:

- Não ouviu? Você não é mais útil.

Sentindo o corpo retrair pelas palavras ferinas, Lily provou o sabor amargo da rejeição. Não demorou muito para o furor em seu interior tornar-se latente. Ódio. A revolta, que brotou, por tudo. Engoliu o nó repentino na garganta e atirou sua última sentença:

- Pois muito bem! Agora que já conseguiu me comer e me tratou feito uma puta; refaço a frase que o senhor não deixou que eu pronunciasse, antes de toda a estupidez acontecer: EU ME DEMITO!

Vendo Stark com a expressão em branco, Alicia saiu do carro, batendo a porta com violência e começando a andar pela avenida deserta. Xingava Tony de todos os nomes possíveis e sentiu vontade de berrá-los, depois que ouviu as rodas do Audi cantarem e o veículo passar por ela em alta velocidade.


	8. Pedido de Desculpas

"_Faz-me recordar, querida._

_Leve-me até seus lábios._

_Dois egos mal alimentados._

_Quadris girando."_

_Inertia Creeps – Massive Attack_

* * *

Natália estava descansando no sofá do quarto, compenetrada na leitura do mais novo lançamento da livraria, quando ouviu a porta do apartamento abrir e fechar com força.

- Ora, ora, quem não dormiu em casa! - soltou a frase alto o suficiente para ser escutada da sala.

Não obteve resposta. Estranho, pois normalmente Lily a mandaria a um lugar não muito agradável. Levantou e foi implicar mais um pouco com a amiga, quando chocou-se com a cena. Alicia estava agachada em um canto da sala, chorando compulsivamente.

- O que aconteceu? - correu na direção de Lily, abraçando a amiga o quanto pôde.

Martins soluçava e repetia em um sussurro:

- Como pude ser tão fraca ...

Tony não conseguia parar as recordações de jorrarem, tal qual uma maravilhosa sensação. A estrada mal era avistada, diante da loucura que o capô do carro ajudou a protagonizar. Stark parecia reviver a cena naquela superfície ... Lily embaixo dele, com as pernas atreladas aos seus quadris; gemendo, beijando, contorcendo, arranhando, deslizando ...

Ele dentro dela...

...A carne macia...

Merda!

Demissão. Foi a primeira vez em que recriminou a si mesmo por ser tão impulsivo. Ela estava certa em querer pelo menos algumas horas de descanso. Ninguém poderia ser igual a ele, de fato. Stark passava noites acordado, devido às bebedeiras, festas, transas e intermináveis dias trancado no subsolo. Claro que, quando dormia, não havia quem o acordasse. Apertou o volante e acelerou. Ele tinha algo a resolver.

- Você transou com ele? - Natália praticamente berrou assustada.

Alicia ainda estava empapada em lágrimas, sem forças para levantar do chão. A cabeça latejava de cansaço, raiva e frustração..

- Sim. - Lily, quase sem forças, afirmou.

Lembrou do que não queria. Precisava de um banho. O cheiro, suor e saliva de Tony ainda estavam impregnados nela. Sentiu asco. Uma tremenda repulsa por ele ainda estar presente no corpo inteiro.

- Você transou com ela? - Pepper esbravejou. A chamada, feita de modo restrito, foi designada pelo chefe a ser realizada por um aparelho comum, ou seja, nada de vídeo exibição ou viva-voz.

O silêncio de Tony do outro lado da linha fez a assistente perder o controle.

- Eu avisei que ela era minha amiga! Foi o único pedido que fiz! Não transe com ela!

- Pepper, você sabe que pedidos nem sempre são atendidos. - atiçou sarcasticamente.

- Merda. É inacreditável. - confidenciou a si mesma alto demais.

- Oh! - um tom surpreso saiu dos lábios de Stark. - Eu ouvi bem ou a senhorita praguejou? - atuando com a voz como se tivesse escutado um milagre.

Potts estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos novamente. Respirou fundo e foi direto ao ponto:

- Mr. Stark, o que quer de mim?

- Que conserte isso.

Lily esfregava com fúria toda a extensão de pele, tentando a custo retirar qualquer vestígio que Tony pudera ter deixado.

Na verdade, ela gostaria de apagar as memórias. Ah, as memórias. Estremeceu só de lembrar as peripécias que a língua e pênis de Stark fizeram dentro dela. Cada pêlo do corpo erguendo-se diante do magnetismo das mãos do chefe ... passou a esfregar com mais intensidade a pele, que passou a adquirir um tom vermelho.

Saiu do banho ainda não se sentindo limpa. Caminhou na direção da cama e se jogou sobre ela. Os olhos doeram forte e lágrimas despontaram com dificuldade no início, mas logo desceram sem travas. Ela nunca fizera isso antes! Um único dia e cedeu para o, agora, ex-chefe.

A cabeça rodou e teve asco de si própria ... usada, prostituída ... uma simples meretriz com diploma universitário.

- Consertar? Consertar o quê? - Pepper questionou, mas foi respondida pelo sinal de ligação cortada. - É sempre assim, ele faz as loucuras e eu tenho que resolver. - resmungou consigo e discou o número de Lily.

O dia estava glorioso e Tony observava atentamente a cena da varanda da cobertura. O silêncio somente era aplacado pelo intermitente quebrar das ondas na margem arenosa. Olhou ao redor de si e ninguém. Ninguém para compartilhar o momento. Cortou qualquer pensamento deprimente, sobre sua falta de companhia, entrando no apartamento.

O celular vibrou no bolso da calça ao mesmo tempo em que Rhodey anunciou a entrada.

- Resolveu? - atendeu a ligação rude, com uma ponta de desespero.

- Não. Celular desligado ou fora da área de cobertura; e telefone convencional parece fora do gancho. - é certo que Potts queria falar com a amiga, mas sabia bem que a esta altura seria melhor deixar as coisas fluírem.

- Mande alguém até lá. - soltou a solução como algo simples de ser feito.

Pepper começou a sentir raiva novamente. Ela sabia que seria muito difícil para Tony viver sem sua assistência, inclusive por ter descartado a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo em terras tupiniquins, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites.

Passou um enorme susto ao tentar "consertar" uma das transas loucas – três modelos em uma só noite, de uma vez. – de Stark, sofrendo um ataque por stress que a levou ao hospital. E o sentimento de ira, agora crescia ainda mais, por ele ter fodido – literalmente – uma de suas melhores amigas.

Não iria morrer pelas atitudes impensadas do chefe.

- Mr. Stark, minhas férias terminarão em uma semana. Ou o senhor espera ou resolve por si. Tenha um bom dia. - e devolveu a delicadeza, cortando a ligação antes que ele pudesse revidar.

Tony estava sem reação. Pepper nunca respondeu desta forma. A expressão de choque deixou o amigo em estado de alerta.

- O que foi? Viu assombração, é? - Rhodey perguntou sarcástico, acomodando o paletó sobre a cabeceira.

- Pior. - virou o corpo na direção do amigo, ainda com considerado espanto. - Agora a Pepper está se recusando a trabalhar para mim.

- Trabalhar? - franziu o cenho e sentou no sofá. - Mas ela não estava de férias?

- Ela continua no comando das Empresas na minha ausência, não? - escorregou o celular novamente para o bolso, suspirando após, irritado.

- Férias de você, Tony. Ela consegue administrar muito bem um império sem ter ataques de nervos.

Stark jogou o corpo no sofá ao lado, pensando no **belíssimo** dia que teria pela frente. Esfregou uma das mãos na testa em sinal de nervosismo e rosnou entredentes:

- Puta que o pariu ...

- Ah, não deve ser tão impossível assim viver sem ela. - abriu um sorriso, parecendo se deleitar com o sofrimento do amigo. - Afinal, agora tem uma nova assistente, que parece ser bem competente.

Tony apoiou a cabeça no recosto do sofá e disse em alto e bom som:

- Eu tinha uma assistente.

O silêncio que se instalou depois da afirmativa foi sufocante.

- Demitiu a Pepper? - jogou no ar, sendo quase certa a tentativa frustrada.

- Por céus, Rhodey, claro que não! - revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Então ... - parou por instantes processando a informação. - ... a Alicia ... - contraiu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, tornando a voz nada amigável. - ... o que você fez?

- Como assim o que eu fiz? - levantou a cabeça e encarou o amigo. - Quer dizer que ela é demitida e a culpa é minha? - a expressão de Stark era pura inocência.

- Não acredito que continue agindo como se eu não o conhecesse! - a raiva no tom aumentou. - O que você fez?

Tony deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

- Nada.

Rhodey abriu a boca em espanto, sabendo de imediato o que havia acontecido.

- Transou com ela!

O bilionário voltou o olhar ao amigo, buscando disfarçar ao máximo ter sido descoberto. Inflou os pulmões e disse com certa dificuldade.

- Por que o motivo tem que ser sempre foder alguém?

- Por que você sempre acaba fodendo? - a resposta em forma de pergunta era óbvia para o mais simples mortal. - E acontece tudo como o previsível. - levantou uma das mãos e contou cada palavra nos dedos. - Conhece, flerta, investe, fode e depois: rua. - bateu a mão suspensa no ar com força na perna e se pôs em pé. - Só que tem um pequeno problema. - pegou o paletó na cabeceira e o vestiu rapidamente. - Você não deveria ter feito com uma das amigas da Pepper e diga-se de passagem a sua ajuda por aqui.

- Não vai ser difícil arranjar uma nova assistente. - a dúvida pairava na frase e nem ele mesmo acreditou por completo.

- Como queira Tony, eu preciso ir a uma reunião com a Marinha. - abriu a porta, encarando Tony por cima dos ombros. - Aliás, qual a sua pasta para hoje?

Os olhos de Stark cresceram em desespero. Como ele poderia saber se NUNCA tomou conta desses detalhes de agenda? Sentiu-se afundar no sofá ao recordar que nem mesmo programou Jarvis para fazer uma cópia dos futuros compromissos.

Fome, sede, agonia e o _cheiro de Alicia_. Fechou os olhos ante a recordação extasiante e ouviu a porta ser fechada.

Mas...Espera.

Como continuar no Brasil assim, necessitado em todos os sentidos? Ele gostou do país e não pensava em voltar para Malibu tão rápido; ainda mais pelos projetos que definiu com o Homem de Ferro. Ele odiava admitir, porém precisava de ajuda. Pepper se recusou e não poderia pedir a qualquer um. Pulou do sofá e saiu a gritar, assustando a segurança nos corredores.

- Rhodey! Volte aqui!

Onze horas da manhã, Lily encarava o teto sem nenhuma perspectiva. O silêncio no apartamento era alucinante e conseguia escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração, pulsando nos ouvidos. Três horas antes, Nätália saiu um tanto contrariada para trabalhar, visto o estado da amiga, mas Martins lhe garantiu que ficaria melhor.

Três horas inerte, tentando entender como em um único dia pudera ter vivenciado experiências tão significativas. De repente, o barulho de carros pareceu ter aumentado e uma gritaria começou pela vizinhança. Ela queria ir até a janela ver o que estava acontecendo, mas o cansaço foi maior e a cabeça ainda latejava. Xingou a si mesma por não estar conseguindo dormir. Fechou os olhos.

Pouco tempo depois, ouviu a campainha tocar. Atender? Não. A campainha tocou novamente. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes! E em intervalos pequenos! Céus!

- Não acredito! Agora só faltava ela esquecer as chaves! - bradava pelo apartamento, pisando a duras, com o corpo queimando de cólera.

Colocou a chave com certa falta de precisão - devido a falta de paciência - e logo abriu a porta, esquecendo de ao menos se certificar quem estava a chamar.

Faltou-lhe o ar.

_A inércia arrasta_

O corpo restou imóvel por instantes.

Sentiu uma furiosa queimação tomar conta dos pés à cabeça. Apertou com força as barras da porta e virou com velocidade para fechá-la, mas foi impedida pelo inusitado visitante. A porta mal se moveu até a metade e voltou na mesma intensidade a qual foi impulsionada.

- Não pode me dispensar ainda.- Stark segurava o talhe de madeira com uma das mãos, lançando a frase em considerado e latente escárnio, acompanhado pelos olhos sempre sagazes.

Camisa pólo, calça jeans, tênis confortável, cabelo um tanto revolto e o eterno cavanhaque ... exalava o perfume caríssimo novamente.

_Por que ele tinha que ser tão tentador?_

Ela pensou em questionar como ele teria entrado sem interfonar, mas desistiu; afinal, ele era Tony Stark e um sorriso para o porteiro seria entrada concedida.

- Saia. - foi o que Lily ordenou, voltando a forçar a porta.

- Tecnicamente ... - ele não movia as mãos do lugar, mantendo-a aberta. - ...eu não entrei no seu apartamento, portanto não posso sair dele.

- Saia da minha frente! - a ordem foi mais alta, ecoando pelo corredor.

- Como quiser. - avançou na direção de Alicia, mal dando tempo para ela reagir, virando um tanto o corpo e entrando no apartamento.

Martins ficou parada, processando o que Tony havia feito, com expressão confusa evidente. _Mas que merda! Ele entrou sem ao menos pedir? Canalha!_

- Não é seguro deixar a porta aberta, querida. - Stark afirmou, misturando ao ar um tom cheio de falsa preocupação, sentado confortavelmente no sofá.

- Que parte do "saia" você ainda não entendeu? - começou a bater irritantemente os pés no chão, na tentativa de não voar no pescoço de Tony e esganá-lo.

- Eu não vou sair antes de pegar algumas coisas. - envolveu os braços ao redor do encosto e inocentemente inclinou a pélvis para acomodar-se melhor. Lily engoliu em seco.

- Que coisas? - a pergunta saiu um tanto sufocada.

- As que Rhodes entregou. - sorriu abertamente, adorando estar em tal posição, notando o desconforto de Martins.

Ela bufou e foi na direção do quarto, pegando rapidamente tudo o que lhe havia sido entregue. _Por que ele não enviou alguém para pegar logo essas malditas .. argh!_ Voltou para a sala e encontrou Tony recostado no sofá, porém a porta não estava mais aberta.

- Belíssima decoração! - ele exclamou, correndo os olhos pelo local.

- Obrigada. - rosnou, jogando tudo em suas mãos sobre o colo de Stark. - Ai está.

Tony olhou para os objetos e logo ergueu a visão, disposto a dizer algo, pela forma rude a qual ela o estava tratando – apesar de saber que ela tinha plena razão em o estar fazendo -. No entanto, no meio do caminho, topou o olhar nos joelhos de Lily, descobertos e contraídos. Inconscientemente, fixou-se nas coxas médio expostas e sentiu a garganta arder. Abriu mais as pálpebras e viu o ventre dela a poucos metros de sua boca, que a esta altura, estava sedenta por _ela_ . Viu Alicia tensionar os músculos da barriga e sorriu maliciosamente. Ah ... aquela pele quente deslizando sob a sua ... analisou os seios dela por debaixo da blusa e apertou ambos os lados do recosto do sofá. A influência daquela mulher era alucinante. Ao deparar-se com a face ruborizada de Lily, a vontade em tê-la cresceu ainda mais e se concentrou entre as próprias pernas, com uma ereção quase visível. Limpou a garganta e forçou um olhar inocente.

- Não vai me perguntar se quero algo para beber? - movendo os lábios para o lado, prendendo um riso de satisfação.

Lily soltou um suspiro descrente.

- Saia. - repetiu a ordem, que foi automaticamente ignorada.

- Ainda não. Tudo bem, eu mesmo me sirvo. - levantou e passou por ela, procurando um frigobar.

- Puta que o pariu! Por que raios eu deixei ele entrar? - recriminava a si mesma, sabendo que ele não escutaria.

- Sem whisky? - lançou a pergunta, vendo que somente encontraria algum tipo de bebida na geladeira. Encaminhou-se para a cozinha e abriu o utensílio doméstico. - Red label. É, não é grande coisa, mas serve. - virando todo o conteúdo, bebendo no gargalo.

- É da minha amiga! Sua mãe não lhe deu educação? Pára de beber que nem um ... viciado! - ela berrava sem controle e ele continuava a sugar o líquido.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou e Lily pegou-se hipnotizada pela cadência e a sede com a qual Tony sorvia o etílico. Tudo nele era passional. Desde o simples gesto de beber algo até o extremo animalesco no sexo.

- Ainda faltam coisas. - Stark disse em seu modo autoritário, esticando a língua para o canto da boca, a fim de capturar uma gota que havia escapado. Alicia sentiu o interior pulsar ao recordar aquela língua passeando pelo corpo.

- Mas eu entreguei tudo! - disso, ela possuía total certeza.

- Tudo? - ele duvidou, aproximando o corpo ao dela. A cozinha era um tanto pequena e a garrafa foi depositada na pia.

- Tudo! - ela assegurou, andando para trás, encostando quase de imediato no armário.

- Não. - disse certo de si. Lily respirou o hálito de álcool, cada vez mais perto do rosto. - Na verdade, eu vim buscar não só o que Rhodes lhe deu.

- Eu não roubei nada! - a insinuação ela tomou de forma ofensiva; ele, não.

- Eu sei. Mas não é esse tipo de coisa a qual me refiro. - encostou ainda mais o corpo ao dela. Os troncos se tocaram e ele pôde perceber os mamilos de Lily, endurecidos, transparecerem na blusa branca. _Sem sutiã._ Ele notou e soltou um grunhido anasalado.

_Movendo-se lentamente_

_A inércia se arrasta_

Tensão sexual vívida. Stark respirava pesado e Lily parecia inebriada pelo excessivo cheiro de álcool. Ela sequer conseguia raciocinar e os flashes de memória surgiram como uma avalanche. _Sexo, sexo, sexo_. Aquele aroma deveria repelir e não o contrário! O tecido jeans roçou em suas pernas e de imediato abriu uma passagem por entre elas. O joelho direito de Tony encostou na parte interna da coxa de Alicia, sendo impedido apenas pelos tecidos – da calcinha e do short - .

- Seu hálito está me sufocando! - foi o que conseguiu exclamar, em um tom sofrido, fechando os olhos ante o contato. _Maldito! Está me levando ao limite!_

- Ah, é? - elevou a perna ainda mais e o joelho tocou o ponto sensível de Martins. _Ah ... ela está pronta. Posso sentir ... posso cheirar ..._

_Não consigo suportar_

_Então você pode inalar_

- É! - arfou e chegou na linha que dividia seu autocontrole da insanidade total. Preferiu o primeiro. - Saia! - empurrou com toda força que podia, desvencilhando dele.

Lily estava com as pernas cambaleantes. O efeito Stark era extremamente poderoso sobre ela. A raiva permanecia potente, ainda mais pelo atrevimento do ex-chefe. i Preciso mandá-lo embora daqui. E rápido! /i a frase martelava no caminho para a porta principal, no intuito de abri-la e jogá-lo para fora o quanto antes.

No entanto, foi impedida pela mão de Tony em seu antebraço.

- Dê o que eu preciso! - o tom na voz do bilionário era suplicante. Algo que a surpreendeu e inclusive a ele próprio.

Lily virou lentamente a cabeça, respirando fundo, encarando-o por sobre os ombros, ainda de costas.

- E de que merda você precisa? - questionou ríspida, fulminando-o com o olhar.

Aquela pergunta poderia ter inúmeras respostas. Os olhos de fúria de Lily o encaravam. Precisava ser sincero, mas ... como? Quando topou os olhos novamente nela, desde que a demitiu, o corpo inteiro reconheceu. Resolveu aplacar as sensações como sempre fazia – pelo menos uma das duas formas, porque a transa ele não conseguiria, por ora - : com a companheira bebida. Pegou o primeiro vidro de misturado alcoólico que encontrou e despejou sem dó, mas pareceu que a situação piorou. Seu pênis crescia cada vez mais dentro das calças e chegou a um ponto que começou a doer. E, propriamente, ele sequer a beijou!

- Porra! - soltou o braço da ex-assistente e levou às mãos à própria nuca. Fechou os olhos, como se padecesse. Aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que imaginara. - Eu não consigo pensar em nada além de nós, transando naquela merda de capô!

Lily pensou ter escutado mal. Ficou frente a ele, parecendo que a mandíbula forçava a cair de espanto. Os olhos abriram consideravelmente e notou a expressão, tal qual princípio de desespero, de Tony.

_Quadris girando_

- O quê? - ela precisava escutar novamente. Queria ter certeza.

Tony Stark, o imponente, que sempre desprezava suas momentâneas parceiras de transa, logo após alguns "gozos de uma noite", não a havia esquecido? Afinal, ele não a demitira? Aliás, da forma mais humilhante possível?

- Você ... - abriu os olhos e a encarou com desejo. As mãos tentaram agarrar-lhe a cintura, mas ela impediu. - ... e ... eu ... - deu um passo à frente, encurtando a distância - ... fodendo ... - a imagem se reproduziu para ambos. Stark aspirou mais uma vez o perfume que Lily emanava e ao expirar, disse de uma vez. - ... como se não houvesse amanhã.

_Segure-me forte_

_Eu sou uma escala móvel_

- _Então era isso? Todo esse esforço de vir aqui se resume em me levar pra cama?_ Se veio aqui para me ofender, por favor, se retire. - o corpo respondia a cada estímulo que ele produzia, porém o lado consciente de Lily ganhou força.

- Eu não estou aqui para ofender! Estou aqui para buscar você! - a raiva por ela não estar cedendo tomava conta do tom de voz. Pensou estar em plena humilhação. O que ele gostaria era de colocar uma mordaça em Alicia e levá-la imediatamente.

_Claramente_

- Estou fora. - afirmou, com um piscar de olhos simples.

- Não! - ele bradou nervoso. - Não está. - Stark poderia até ser contrariado, mas nunca vencido. Apelou para o lado sentimental.- Você deve isso à Pepper.

- Ela vai entender. - estando certa de que à esta altura a amiga já estava a par dos acontecimentos.

- Não vai. - ele insistia e estava disposto.

- Saia. - o cheiro viciante de Tony impregnava as narinas e se demorasse mais tempo ali com ele, temia por sua sanidade.

- Foi a experiência mais estonteante? - inclinou com rapidez, ficando a centímetros de Lily, que abriu os olhos em espanto.

Encaravam-se. Faíscas saíam do olhar magnético de Tony e de certa maneira estavam em um intenso negro, pleno de raiva, desejo e persuasão. Era difícil para ela manter o contato visual, principalmente pelo fato dos corpos estarem tão próximos, mas sabia que se desviasse, ele ganharia Martins forçou o maxilar e disse entredentes:

- Não.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sem desconectar o olhar. Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo e Alicia se sentiu invadida. Stark sorriu cinicamente.

- Está mentindo.

Ela engoliu em seco, aproximando ainda mais os corpos; as bocas quase encostaram e ela pôde sentir o hálito alcoolizado novamente.

- Agora inventou um detector? - saiu em um sussurro. Sentiu as pálpebras pesadas ... os lábios trêmulos ... uma forte ardência de lascívia ... pôde se ver refletida no abismo. Estava perdendo. O sangue fervilhava ao só tê-lo ali tão perto.

- Seu corpo diz que mente. - a voz saiu mais grave que o habitual, fazendo Lily pulsar por dentro.

Ela recordou dos urros, brados e impropérios que ele dizia em seu ouvido a cada estocar.

_Ela vem_

_E os quadros irão congelar_

- Meu corpo é ... - fechou os olhos, nem mais raciocinava.

- Seu corpo quer o que o meu também quer. - cortou antes mesmo que ela continuasse. Um rastro de desespero o mantinha cativo, mas continha-se ao máximo; aquela espera pelo primeiro passo era tanto divertida quanto lacerante.

- Ah, é? E o que, afinal? - abriu levemente os lábios para " aspirá-lo melhor". Apertou os próprios punhos, tentando não tocá-lo ... não prová-lo.

Tony Stark, ganhando novamente. Vê-la tão aberta e receptiva, o fez sorrir com satisfação. Inclinou na direção da orelha esquerda de Martins e rasgou todo o lastro de controle que o suportava, afirmando pleno e com a voz firme:

- Eu, dentro de você, agora. - agarrou-lhe a cintura com posse, colidindo os corpos.

Ela pôde sentir a ereção de Tony encostar em seu ventre.

- Filho da pu ... - rugiu, mas seu protesto foi cortado com o beijo voraz de Stark.

Para Tony, faltava gentileza, tamanha a excitação em que se encontrava. Forçou a entrada da língua, sentindo Lily ainda tensa, abraçando-a com vontade. Martins envolveu os braços ao redor da nuca de Stark, cedendo a mais uma batalha.

As mãos passeavam sem controle em cada pedaço de pele exposta ou não. Ele nunca tinha pensado em querer tanto uma mulher após ter transado com ela. Línguas roçavam com extrema necessidade. Poderiam ter consumado ali mesmo, somente como preliminar um beijo cheio de vontades.

Porém, algo martelava na mente de Lily. Não, não em ser errado, mas sim no desejo desenfreado de Tony Stark. Tony Stark! Ali, em pura lascívia carnal. E o motivo? Ela. Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios e quando o bilionário capturou-lhe o pescoço com os dentes, o corpo saltou de susto e realização.

- Está implorando?

A pergunta sequer entrou nos ouvidos de Tony, que estava entretido em comê-la. A mão direita deslizou para dentro da blusa e subiu com lentidão e vigor, como se quisesse o extremo contato de peles. A esquerda, todavia, pressionava a lombar de Lily, com o objetivo de manter a extrema fricção de seu pênis no ventre da mulher.

- Está implorando? - ela repetiu, com a voz mais grave. As mordidas que recebia enviavam eletricidade, fazendo os pêlos arrepiarem estocasticamente.

Desta vez, ele achou que ouviu alguma coisa; no entanto, ignorou. Espalmou um dos seios de Lily e grunhiu. Grunhido este que foi tomado como resposta afirmativa.

O sorriso de Lily se tornou diabólico e nem ela mesma reconheceu a atitude. Pareceu que o lado maligno apoderou seus pensamentos. Uma risada alta e convencida saiu dos lábios e a frase novamente, só que em tom vitorioso.

- Está implorando!

Agora, sim. Ele escutou.

- O quê? - confuso e com a respiração pesada; imediatamente parando os toques, mantendo as mãos no mesmo lugar, também não movendo o rosto.

- Diga. - saiu como uma ordem, descendo as mãos pelo peito de Tony, que contraiu pelo contato.

_Eu captei suas ondas de rádio_

_Eu vou lhe dar uma corda_

_Diga que você vai me amarrar_

- Dizer? - franziu o cenho, ainda apreciando a pele do pescoço de Lily, vermelha e repleta de marcas de dente.

- Que me quer. - deslizou uma das mãos pela barriga de Stark e parou na pélvis.

Ele não conseguiu evitar um soluço surpreso. O caminho continuou para baixo. Quando Lily dedilhou o alto volume nas calças de Tony, o fez gemer com sofreguidão, prender a respiração e afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço lastimado.

_Diga que a inércia se arrasta_

_A inércia arrasta e ela vem_

- Vamos, implore, que eu farei.

_Implorar? Espera._ Aquilo sequer estava no vocabulário de Tony Stark. Ele? Ele fazer tal absurdo? Nunca ao menos pediu algo! E por uma mulher? Por sexo? Quem ela pensava que ele era? A merda de um homem submisso? Soltou o ar com raiva. Alicia estava passando dos limites. Sentiu o botão da calça e o zíper sendo abertos. _Merda._ Ou ele parava as carícias de Lily ou aquilo o levaria a cogitar a ideia de implorar ...

... ou inverter as posições ...

_Diga que ela vem_

... péssimo pensamento.

Afastou o corpo, mas restou ali, imóvel. Já era tarde. O silêncio de Tony fez Lily insistir e quando ele reagiu, ela agarrou o pênis do homem, que se encontrava à beira da pressão psicológica.

Os olhos negros de Stark nublaram, ficando perigosamente insanos. Lily estava brincando com fogo e sabia disto. Ambos respiravam acelerado e um silêncio angustiante os envolveu.

Alicia começou a massagear o membro extremamente rígido de Tony, fazendo o bilionário machucar os próprios lábios com os dentes. Ele nunca pensou ficar em uma situação tão constrangedora: imobilizado, silente, com as calças na altura dos joelhos e recebendo o princípio de uma masturbação; no meio da sala de sua ex-assistente.

Fechou os olhos.

- Diga. - ela ordenou novamente.

Os dedos e a palma da mão sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Intensificou os movimentos e a expressão de Tony ficou ainda mais satisfatória e ao mesmo tempo desesperada. Não conseguiu conter o gemido que prendia à garganta.

_A gravidade zero me vê parado_

- Eu ... n-n-n-não ... - ainda insaciado, ele mal conseguia manter as palavras. - ... ah ... assim ... n-n-não pare.

Um adolescente. Era como ele se sentia. Um adolescente cheio de espinhas e hormônios. Ele estava quase pedindo. Quer dizer, já havia pedido, pois o tom ao qual usou na frase foi nada menos do que suplicante. E tal qual um garoto que recebia uma "ajudinha" na hora de se aliviar, não aguentaria muito tempo.

Onde se encontrava Tony Stark?

Em algum lugar, perdido entre os beijos intensos que deu em Lily e a esfregada que ela proporcionava. Ele poderia se ver ao longe, tal qual uma terceira pessoa, gritando para que parasse, que pressionasse a mulher na parede e acabasse logo com aquilo tudo.

_Eu pulo fora das paredes, perco meus pés e caio._

Mas antes teria que implorar.

Isso ... nunca!

_Isto pode ser doce, apesar de incompleto._

Juntou forças - advindas de uma profunda fúria - e segurou a mão de Lily. Os movimentos pararam e ele pôde sentir o pênis ardendo e pulsando. Estava quase lá. Só mais alguns segundos e ele gozaria ali mesmo. Lily se aproximou e envolveu a mão de Stark - que restava livre - levando para dentro da calcinha, abrindo as pernas um tanto.

Tortura agonizante. Tony não conseguiu evitar deslizar os dedos e constatar que ela estava úmida. iÚmida e dilatada/i.

- Oh! – ela gemeu e ele engoliu em seco. - Vamos, é só dizer. - arfou quando sentiu um dedo entrar por completo. - Não custa nada. - e o tom dela se transformou em pura aflição.

- Merda! O que quer que eu diga? - rosnou entredentes, não sabendo como conseguir resistir e já sentindo a queimação na pélvis surgir.

- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz. Por favor, volte. - disse de uma vez, sabendo que se parasse a frase ao meio, perderia o sentido.

Imediatamente, Tony abriu os olhos, vendo tudo ao redor um pouco embaçado. A cabeça tentava processar a informação e a mão – dele e dela – ainda no pênis o deixava ainda mais confuso. Ele não poderia dizer! Foi suficiente humilhação estar tão à mercê de uma mulher. Por outro lado, a luxúria corria nas veias de uma forma avassaladora e se ele não concluísse o que estava fazendo ... _O que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo? Tê-la de volta. Não, não. Eu só precisava dos serviços profissionais. E sexo. Não, espera. Sexo veio depois. Depois? Ah, ela está tão quente. _

Penetrou outro dedo e ambos gemeram alto.

O ponto sem retorno?


	9. Baile, Jardim e Chuva

"_Incapaz, tão perdida._

_Eu não posso achar o meu caminho._

_Tenho procurado, mas eu nunca vi._

_Uma volta, uma volta do engano."_

_Numb - Portishead_

* * *

Dois dias. Dois miseráveis dias que não via Alicia. Levantou da cama sonolento, sentindo o frio invadir o corpo. Por sorte, a mulher ao seu lado não despertou. Ele não estava disposto a expulsá-la e torcia para que ela fosse embora tão logo acordasse, assim como as anteriores. Infelizmente, ele não tinha Pepper para fazer o trabalho gentil de ter que explicar seu desgosto por companhia pela manhã.

Deslizou pela banheira, relaxando todos os músculos tensionados. A água aquecia em uma confortável temperatura, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de alívio. Imóvel na matéria, mas irrequieto na mente, informações cruzavam em velocidade e nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo de ainda pensar _nela_. Sentia uma perturbação ao recordar. Perturbação sádica, que insistia em cutucá-lo nos mais inapropriados momentos. Inapropriados, diga-se frequentes. Frequentes, diga-se insistentes.

Suspirou, contraindo as pálpebras. Desde que a deixou naquele fatídico dia no apartamento, não conseguiu se concentrar propriamente. Encontrou uma nova – e gostosa – assistente graças a alguns contatos, enfrentou reuniões, entrevistas e conheceu agradáveis lugares. Muito em pouco tempo. Porém, como o tempo é relativo em importância, o pouco era transformado em muito quando se tratava da ausência de Alicia.

Inferno! Que impacto maldito aquela mulher havia causado? O corpo reclamava por ela, como se o punisse por ser tão arrogante.

Não. Ele não disse. Não implorou. Oras, ele era Tony Stark! E ficou surpreso pela determinação de Lily, que diante da atitude, cumpriu a palavra, não prosseguindo com a sessão de luxúria.

Ah, deliciosa sensação. Uma onda calorosa transpassou o corpo ao somente relembrar. Era como se pudesse sentir as mãos de Martins rastejando em sua pele, tal qual uma cobra ... venenosa ... prestes a dar-lhe o bote.

_Venenosa_. Sorriu pela associação de palavras. Assim ela era. E teve a plena convicção de que ela o havia mordido e depositado uma poderosa porção de veneno, que agora corria nas veias e ele não poderia fazer nada além do que encontrar um antídoto. Praguejou, mexendo o corpo na banheira, notando a excitação tomar conta e ficar insaciado.

As mulheres que provou depois _dela_ se resumiam ao que ele sempre procurava: satisfação imediata. Então, por que ele não conseguia tirar Martins da cabeça? Repetir era a resposta. Tony queria Alicia mais uma vez. E o que Tony Stark queria, ele conseguia. Não importava como, seus desejos sempre se realizavam. No momento, o apetite em possui-la estava beirando o limite do cruel.

Ainda necessitado; ainda precisando finalizar; ainda desesperado por entrar na carne de Alicia.

_Venenosa, assim ela era. _

Alicia olhou a aparência refletida no espelho - pela milésima vez - e suspirou. Estava pronta, afinal. Faltavam dez minutos e deu graças aos céus por ter conseguido se arrumar a tempo.

O vestido longo bordô ficou perfeitamente ajustado às curvas, sendo um tanto comportado na frente, porém nas costas revelava além do esperado. Os cabelos caiam delicadamente até a metade da espinha dorsal e a maquiagem realçava seus pontos mais fortes do rosto. Uma delicada corrente adornava-lhe o pescoço e desta vez ignorou os brincos. Colocou a pomposa sandália prateada e verificou se não havia esquecido nada na bolsa.

Logo as férias acabariam e voltaria ao habitual emprego. Há, férias. E desde quando assistir a um bilionário egocentrista poderia fazer parte de suas duas semanas de férias? Bendita hora em que Pepper resolveu pedir o astuto favor de ajudar To ... Suspirou. Não relaxou sequer um minuto naquela bendita "ajuda" e se previa no trabalho ainda mais cansada do que quando saiu.

Por falar em Pepper, o desentendimento com Tony a fez desaparecer, levando a cabo a ideia de se afastar do estress a sério. No entanto, antes teve uma conversa um tanto esclarecedora com Alicia, deixando expostas as cartas na mesa. Mútuas desculpas e interessantes conselhos deixaram Martins em estado de alerta. Os anos de experiência como CEO de Tony fizeram de Pepper uma especialista no comportamento único do chefe. _Tony Stark não desiste até conseguir o que quer. _A ruiva afirmou sem titubear.

Ele conseguiu o que queria. Então por que a procurou novamente? Talvez ... quisesse ... mais? Mas ela não tinha mais nada a oferecer. Ele queria sexo e assim o teve. Prazeroso, claro. E só. Nem auxílio profissional ela cogitava, pois na mistura de demissão, teve a clara noção de que Tony poderia arranjar outra pessoa para seu lugar.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos confusos, e resolveu beber mais um copo de água. Ligou a tv e a primeira imagem que o aparelho mostrou foi Tony Stark, elegante como sempre, acenando para a imprensa, com uma mulher alta e morena – com porte de modelo – ao seu lado.

Martins estreitou os olhos, notando que o local era um baile beneficente. _Espera! Baile?_ Os questionamentos tinham sentido! Ela havia perguntado a Rhodey sobre a visível coincidência da agenda de Stark – que ela recordava alguns compromissos – estar atrelada ao convite inesperado do militar. Ele negou. Mentiroso. Era o mesmo lugar. Xingou a si mesma por às vezes ser tão idiota.

- Ah, Rhodey! - jogou o copo na pia e correu até o quarto, sacando o celular da bolsa. Destravou a tela e prestes a efetuar a ligação, o aparelho tocou.

- Lily! Está pronta? - a voz masculina entusiasmada do outro lado a fez parar por um instante.

Ela pensou em dizer poucas e boas para o novo-ex-amigo. O ódio a invadiu. Não por Rhodey e sim por Tony. Alicia sabia que pessoas são substituíveis e que Stark não ficaria sem assistente, mas a felicidade que ele transparecia na tela a deixava com a fúria pulsando nas veias. Cerrou os punhos, apertando o celular por conseguinte. Disfarçou a voz e captou o máximo de doçura que pôde.

- Sim. Estou pronta.

Ela pôde escutar um suspiro de alívio.

- Ótimo. Estou na portaria.

Estranhamente, um dia atrás, Martins nem acreditaria. Quer dizer, não é muito normal o melhor amigo do ex-chefe aparecer disposto a conversar. Recordou como o coração acelerou ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Antes de abrir a porta do apartamento, refletiu sobre a remota possibilidade de Tony ter se arrependido. Porém a surpresa ao ver Rhodey foi até maior do que se Stark estivesse.

O interesse repentino do militar a assustou. Lembrou que compartiram bebidas e depois tudo fluía bem, a não ser a insistente relutância de Alicia em crer na inclinação de Rhodey para seu lado.

Quais as verdadeiras intenções de James? Conhecê-la melhor? Duvidava muito. Se bem que, a certo ponto, ela não era mais assistente de Stark e agora Rhodey poderia se ver com o campo livre. No entanto, antes, Lily trocara poucas palavras com o militar e sinceramente depois de reconsiderar várias vezes, não sabia o que pensar.

Voltando ao presente, as portas do elevador se abriram e Alicia caminhou apressada até a portaria. De pronto, recebeu um honesto elogio do acompanhante, que estava vestido com um elegante terno azul marinho. Pôs um sorriso amistoso no rosto e entrou na limusine, um tanto temerosa pelo que estaria por vir.

Tony Stark. Ela o veria novamente. Para ser clara, nunca mais; nunca mais, nunca mais queria topar os olhos com ele! Sentia-se suja. Corrupta consigo. Aquele bilionário egoísta tomava seus pensamentos e mudava sua genuína atitude. Cada vez que a mente traiçoeira recordava o corpo de Tony, tudo ardia. Absolutamente TUDO. E após ... uma vontade ... intensa ... forte ao extremo de apertar as próprias pernas e contrair os músculos internos.

Saiu da limusine e inúmeros flashes invadiram o campo de visão, deixando-a quase cega. Andou a passos rápidos, sendo guiada por Rhodey. Entrou no baile e foi muito bem recepcionada, sendo alertada por James que por alguns instantes ficaria sozinha, pois ele teria que resolver algumas pendências.

Lily não sabia se respirava aliviada pelo afastamento de Rhodey ou se suspirava de decepção por estar em um ambiente que não era o seu. Deu uma corrida rápida com os olhos pelo local e avistou um bar. _Perfeito. _

No meio do caminho, uma voz peculiar chamou atenção. O coração palpitou rápido e teve a clara sensação de ardência. Girou levemente a cabeça e lá estava. Tony conversava com a mulher que ela vira pela tv, soltando ora ou outra uma de suas tiras, sendo notável a risada nada forçada da companhia. Não querendo ser notada, ficando um tanto incomodada pelos olhares masculinos depravados ao redor, andou até o bar. Sentou para ordenar uma bebida e logo não estava mais só.

- Dry martini. - ela escutou o pedido, observando que um homem havia sentado no banco ao lado. Ele não devia passar dos trinta anos; loiro, olhos azuis, feições bem atraentes, sem falar do corpo, discretamente reto sob o terno.

Trocaram olhares e ela soube de imediato o que a atraía no desconhecido: o sorriso branco e alinhado, com ares de cafajeste. Escolher sempre os maus partidos era uma sina. Enjoavam-lhe os corretos, pois sempre não sabiam como agir e eram parados demais para o gosto. Talvez fosse o grande motivo que Tony a tinha cativado tanto. Balançou a cabeça ante o pensamento e viu-se disposta a travar uma conversa com o desconhecido, sem dar muita liberdade, não esquecendo de Rhodey.

Carlos Albuquerque. Prenome comum. Sobrenome de família rica; que sabia bem ser as posses do homem. Um generoso donatário do baile beneficente.

De repente, as costas arderam. Sentiu-se observada, consumida ... totalmente nua. E o mais esquisito era que o olhar não provinha de Carlos.

- Sentiu minha falta, querida? - Stark praticamente colou o corpo ao lado esquerdo de Lily, apoiando um dos cotovelos no balcão. Ele a encarava com um ar divertido e ficou ainda mais deliciado ao perceber que ela prendeu os dentes na taça, tentando reter a raiva.

- Nem em mil anos, querido. - ela sussurrou com os lábios ainda entretidos na bebida.

- Então veio fazer caridade? - atiçou, inclinando um pouco o pescoço na direção de Carlos.

Lily, que ainda não havia olhado para Tony, inflou os pulmões, depositando o copo quase vazio no balcão. A falta de resposta, fez ele ficar ainda mais sarcástico.

- Porque se quiser fazer caridade, saiba que eu sou o mentor do evento, portanto o mais necessitado.

Ela expirou lentamente, olhando Stark, sem movimentar muito cabeça, dando a ele um "olhar 43" matador. A rispidez na voz saiu como um tapa:

- Pensei que a caridade fosse para o próximo e não para o senhor. - girou o corpo para o lado oposto, topando os joelhos na coxa de Carlos. - Egocentrismo é um erro. - estava prestes a levantar quando Tony a segurou pelo antebraço, juntando a boca molhada dele aos ouvidos apurados dela.

Ah ... arrepios.

- Sou solícito quando me convém e você sabe muito bem. - ele lançou com a voz grave de excitação.

_Como uma simples frase pudera sair tão pornográfica?_

Ah ... arrepios novamente. Lily ficou paralisada por alguns instantes e sem querer acabou encarando Carlos, que retribuía sem entender. Em um movimento rápido, ficou frente a Tony, pressionando-o contra o balcão.

- Pelo que me consta ... - trocou o tom raivoso pelo tensional. - ... fui eu quem lhe proporcionou uma caridade. - dando ênfase na última palavra. De imediato, o espaço entre o zíper e a boxer, nas calças de Stark, ficou menor. - E quando esperei ansiosa pela minha vez, o senhor me deixou sem a mínima pena. - ela encurtou a distância e os lábios quase colaram. - Não se engane Senhor Stark, egocentrismo é a sua marca.

Um sorriso lascivo brotou em Tony, que deslizou uma das mãos pela cintura de Lily, relembrando com os dedos cada curva da mulher. Ele queria dizer que ela estava errada ... mas desistiu da ideia. Fato era que desde algum tempo, ele somente utilizava o Homem de Ferro para autopromoção e não realmente em ato altruístico.

- Conheceu-me em um dia. - ele afirmou limpo, sentindo as palavras saírem sem o ar sarcástico, devorando-a com os olhos plenos de desejo.

A vontade em comê-la ali, diante de todos, aumentou a medida em que começou a delinear com os dedos, pequenos desenhos, ausentes de formas, ao redor da junção das costas à cintura da ex-assistente. Acariciar a pele dela, mesmo que sobre o tecido do vestido, o fez entrar em um grau maior de excitação.

Martins retribuiu o sorriso, mas transformando-o em um terrivelmente malicioso. Piscou com lentidão, movimentando os cílios adornados com rímel, prendendo a respiração inconscientemente, ao sentir a singela carícia de Stark. Pegou a mão livre dele, ainda no balcão, guiando até a pélvis, que ansiava pelo simples toque.

Os dedos dele esbarraram no tecido e logo as mãos formaram um maravilhoso reflexo, espalmando o local. Martins pôde sentir a outra mão de Tony parar com os movimentos carinhosos e afundar as poucas unhas na pele vestida, como se reprimisse algo. Ela saltou de susto e uma frase estalou na mente. Fechou os olhos, suspirou, e disse praticamente ronronando:

- Não tão a fundo quanto o senhor me conheceu.

O hálito de Alicia fez os lábios de Stark se partirem por reflexo. As respirações misturaram e a agonizante espera parecia formar um invólucro ao redor de ambos, fazendo com que nada mais importasse. Ele soube que se estivessem sozinhos, aquela mão, mais precisamente os dedos, estariam, literalmente, " no fundo". Desceu a mão da pélvis até o lugar _ideal_, apertando o local com vontade exagerada, erguendo sutilmente a frente do vestido. Os olhos rolaram em êxtase e grunhiu além do que poderia suportar. Afundou ainda mais as unhas e ela gemeu de dor, porém o gemido foi tomado por ele de forma diferente.

Um impulso avassalador o levou à beira da loucura. Se ele não a beijasse, o corpo explodiria. Limpou a garganta e engoliu em seco. A última cartada. A frase de impacto que ele sempre lançava antes de capturar a presa, porém Lily foi mais rápida.

- É claro que ... - levou uma das mãos até o peito de Tony, que contraiu com o simples toque, na direção do arco reator. Martins começou a rodear o objeto com o indicador e Stark simplesmente paralisou. - ... eu não consegui levar a caridade até o final. - direcionou a boca até a orelha direita dele, batendo os lábios de leve no lóbulo a cada palavra. - E a culpa é exclusivamente sua!

Os olhos de Tony arregalaram em única reação. Ele pôde sentir as mãos serem retiradas com rapidez do corpo de Lily, que lhe deu as costas, andando graciosamente até Rhodey, que vinha do lado de fora.

- Mas o quê? - franziu o cenho ao notar a ex-assistente enlaçar o braço ao redor do amigo, levando-o para a pista de dança.

- Senhor Stark, deseja alguma coisa? - o bartender inquiriu, notando que o bilionário não se movia do lugar.

Lentamente, Tony virou o pescoço e olhou – por cima dos ombros - sem expressão para o homem. Ordenou a bebida e voltou o olhar para o mais novo casal, que esbaldava-se na música, trocando pequenas confidências. Lily estava gostosa a ponto dos machos ao lado desviarem a atenção de seus pares.

- Aqui está a sua bebida, senhor. - e ouviu o copo ser depositado no balcão atrás de si. Mal virou o corpo para pegá-lo e trincou os dentes, sentindo o corpo travar, aplicando força no objeto de vidro. Afinal, não é todo dia que se vê o melhor amigo roubar um beijo do seu alvo de tortura e luxúria.

Estreitou os olhos e viu uma das mãos de Rhodey subir e descer nas costas de Lily, que logo cortou o contato. _Pura decência ou ela não estaria gostando? _Entornou a bebida em três goles rápidos e caminhou na direção do casal, sem esquecer de enlaçar a cintura de uma das várias mulheres que somente esperavam um aval dele para comê-las. Ficou estrategicamente ao lado, dançando sem muito interesse. Percebeu que Martins estava tensa e que ainda não tinha reparado sua presença, enquanto Rhodey sussurrava algo em particular.

Uma fúria diabólica pulsava nas veias de Stark. Se Rhodey não fosse quem fosse, ele o expulsaria sem hesitar. _Como ele ousa colocar as mãos em cima da MINHA ... quer dizer ... _. E sentiu-se patético. Estaria demonstrando e o pior, experimentando o que dizem ser _ciúmes_? Não. Claro que não. Ele só não gostava do modo como Rhodey insistia em deslizar as mãos pela cintura de Lily, tentando-a a algo que ele, Tony Stark, deveria estar fazendo.

Atrelou-se mais ao corpo da desconhecida mulher e a raiva começou a se misturar ao desejo de ter Alicia. _... eu não consegui levar a caridade até o final._. A frase ecoava como um afrodisíaco e a situação piorava a medida em que ele passou a recordar os momentos de paixão e libertinagem com ela.

A excitação crescia.

Analisou cada parte de Alicia, exposta naquele vestido ajustado às suas sinuosas curvas. A garganta ficou seca e Tony viu-se na necessidade de saciar a sede com o líquido primoroso, que fluiu dela na primeira vez em que estiveram juntos. Ah ... ela retorcendo de prazer sob a língua e dedos assíduos dele.

Fechou os olhos e um grunhido arranhou a garganta.

- Ai, amor, se quiser é só dizer. - a voz esganiçada da mulher em seus braços o despertou.

Ele parou de dançar e encarou a parceira, que estava feliz o suficiente, pensando em ter excitado daquela forma o bilionário. O corpo dele ainda queimava de indignação e sexo não terminado. _É, talvez isso ajude. _Puxou a desconhecida em um beijo desesperado, assustando não só a ela, quanto aos presentes ao redor, despertando a atenção de Alicia, que até então tinha os olhos virados para o lado oposto.

Fato que Tony Stark era um mulherengo, mas ele nunca passou dos limites do 'pudor' em público. A expressão de Alicia variou do horror ao ódio, sentindo a erupção da revolta. Ela pensou que o tinha cativado, pelo menos por aquela noite; até que Rhodey decidiu cruzar a linha e capturá-la em um beijo que ela sabia, no fundo, sequer se comparava ao de Tony. Ela queria parar, mas a vingança ainda a instigava e ela tinha quase certeza de que Stark os observava de longe. Não o viu se aproximar e estava bastante perturbada em seus próprios pensamentos, diante do repentino silêncio de Rhodey, quando viu que as pessoas ao redor prestavam atenção em algo.

- Maldito! - sussurrou e pressionou as unhas nos ombros de James, que contraiu com a repentina dor. _E agora ele vem me mostrar o que eu estou perdendo ou o quê? _

Soltou-se de Rhodey e ajeitou o corpo, deixando-o incrivelmente alinhado, amenizando a voz repleta de rispidez e avisando que precisava de um pouco de ar. O militar fez menção de segui-la, mas Alicia o travou a tempo de ver os olhos de Tony abrirem em um estopim.

_Vermelha. Das três uma. Vergonha, raiva ou tesão._ A mente do bilionário especulava, enquanto agarrava a mulher em seus braços, sem agora, tirar os olhos de Lily.

Ah ... não ajudou ... muito pelo contrário.

Um sorriso lascivo brotou por entre o beijo e o olhar de Stark ficou terrivelmente malicioso, fixando nos lábios de Lily, contraídos. _Raiva ..._ e penetrou com vontade a língua na mulher, que prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes. Mudou a direção do olhar e pôde ver as pálpebras de Alicia abertas, demonstrando o espanto. Penetrou a língua novamente, sem juntar as bocas, deixando claro o que estava fazendo. Imediatamente, Martins mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o ponto sensível entre as coxas pulsar. _... e tesão. _ele concluiu vitorioso.

Lily estreitou os olhos e marchou para fora. Andava apressada e esbarrava em algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Ela tinha que ir embora dali. Desaparecer. Ou então acordar daquele pesadelo terrível. Mal sabia como aquele turbilhão de emoções a golpeou. Atordoada, errou a porta de saída e entrou na idêntica, ao lado.

Assustou-se, prendendo momentaneamente a respiração. Correu os olhos pelo ambiente e teve a certeza da magia daquele local. Andou a passos lentos, sendo envolvida pela delicadeza do jardim, repleto de incontáveis exemplares de plantas. E tudo o que a atormentava, de repente, sumiu.

_Um lugar secreto._

Os lábios curvaram para cima e não conteve o sorriso alegre. Tocou algumas flores e atreveu-se a cheirá-las. Elevou a visão ao céu e a sublime sensação da natureza ao redor a consumiu. Parcialmente iluminado, tendo grande parte de sua vivacidade refletida pela luz da lua, o jardim era precioso e continha algo além do que os meros olhos humanos poderiam enxergar.

Martins percebeu um canto em especial. Lá, uma cativante flor. Uma flor que ela nunca vira antes. Bela e exótica. Atraída, aproximou-se. Dedilhou as extremidades abertas e cheirou. O aroma era agradabilíssimo. Com certeza, perguntaria ao dono da casa qual a espécie de tão linda flor que cultivava.

Andou mais alguns passos e as flores acabaram. Interrogou a si própria e teve a clara noção que chegara ao final, deparando-se com a parede branca.

- A culpa não foi minha. - a voz de Tony rasgou o ar, fazendo clara alusão ao que ela insinuara antes.

Lily saltou de susto e da mesma forma que o turbilhão se fora, voltou com força avassaladora. Rodou nos próprios calcanhares e o encarou furiosa. Ela o mataria se fosse preciso. Mataria com palavras ferinas. A língua movimentou irrequieta dentro da boca e logo que a pôs em ação, palavras incalculadas saíram:

- Escuta aqui seu merda ...

Ela sentiu a mão direita de Tony pressionar a barriga e a empurrar com força contra a parede. Gemeu, mais de surpresa do que dor.

- Escute você! - ele vociferou autoritário. - Com que direito você vem aqui e me afronta desse jeito? - descendo o olhar para os lábios de Martins, que estavam entreabertos.

_Afrontar. _A palavra martelou no fundo da pouca serenidade.

- Afrontar? Está louco? Eu fui convidada e foi você quem veio falar comigo! - Martins não se importou em gritar os vocábulos, levando as mãos ao ar, na tentativa de se fazer entender.

Por visão periférica, viu o braço livre de Tony localizado ao lado de sua cabeça, com a mão apoiada na parede branca. Stark a queimava com o olhar, ficando estranhamente calado. Um sorriso ladino escapou da expressão até então séria e ele afirmou num tom genuinamente sexy.

- Está enganada, querida. Antes, você me chamou.

Ela franziu o cenho. Ele havia bebido além da conta? Prendeu o ar nos pulmões ao sentir a mão de Stark – antes na barriga - subir e parar na direção do diafragma. Tony aproximou-se, quase colando os corpos, separados apenas pelo próprio braço. Ele desviou para o pescoço dela, afastando o cabelo do local com a mão que antes apoiava na parede. Sorriu ao verificar que as marcas que havia feito ainda estavam lá. Depositou um beijo singelo na pele e um jato de ar quente bateu em seu próprio pescoço, percebendo que Lily havia relaxado.

- Você me chamou ... - começou com a voz grave e repleta de luxúria. - ... com esse vestido provocante ... - beijou novamente, deslizando a língua pela jugular. - ... as costas nuas ... - tomando em um único movimento a lombar de Lily, agora não restando mais nenhum espaço entre eles. Subiu a mão pela espalda de Martins, sentindo-a suspirar. - ... esse cheiro gostoso ... - enterrou o nariz na borda dos cabelos, aspirando profundamente. - ... e esse corpo que me deixou desesperado nos últimos dois dias. - foi disposto a devorar-lhe, mas ela virou o rosto, batendo o beijo na bochecha.

- Não se atreva a fazer isso com essa boca imunda. - ela rosnou entredentes, com um risco de incômodo.

Ele deveria se sentir ofendido, mas não. Escorregou os lábios para a orelha de Martins e soltou convencido:

- Boca que soube muito bem o que fazer para você ...

- Boca que fica beijando qualquer puta, sem qualquer trava. - ela o interrompeu, sentindo a respiração pesada.

_Ah ... então era isso? _o pensamento estalou no cérebro e Tony não teve outra alternativa a não ser sorrir. A demonstração de sensualidade com a desconhecida parceira de dança surtiu um grande efeito, felizmente. _Irritar _as pessoas. Ele nunca se sentiu tão tentado a deixá-la louca de ódio. Louca a ponto de encadeá-lo. Puxou o ar com força e mordeu o lóbulo, faminto. Ela tremeu surpresa e Tony apertou ainda mais os corpos, a ponto de pressionar os pulmões e dificultar a respiração.

A garganta formigava e a voz ficou rouca inexplicavelmente. Os lábios dançaram em amarga ironia:

- Não fique enciumada. Saiba que meus olhos são só para você.

Alicia arregalou as pálpebras em espanto. Ciúmes? Ciúmes dele? _Claro que não! Ridículo playboy de quinta! Nem ao menos tem capacidade de formular uma cantada criativa!_ Admirou o céu com esparsas nuvens, mal notando que começavam a se amontoar.

- Enciumada? Só para mim? Está delirando ou o quê? - perguntou tudo de uma vez, ouvindo a própria voz um pouco instável.

Stark tentou beijá-la e ela desviou novamente.

- Não! - Lily bradou determinada. Procurou se desvencilhar, mas era impossível. E como um ato de esperteza, neste ínterim, Tony a virou de frente para a parede, encostando o tronco nas costas da mulher.

- Tem certeza? - sussurrou, segurando com uma das mãos os cabelos de Martins, erguendo até o alto da cabeça, fazendo com que a pele da nuca ficasse completamente exposta.

Tomou posse das cadeiras de Lily e começou a distribuir beijos pelas costas desnudas, traçando uma linha do início da nuca até quase o final da espinha dorsal, descendo com lentidão os cabelos, conforme o movimento.

O calor irradiava por cada parte em que Tony depositava os lábios. Alicia deveria parar as carícias, que causavam uma enorme satisfação. A pressão nos quadris aumentou e pôde sentir Stark cobrindo-a, com os braços ao redor do tronco e afundando o nariz na junção do ombro ao pescoço. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu o corpo ante a atitude do homem e sentiu-se debilitada. Era a segunda vez na noite em que ele demonstrava algum tipo de carinho. A fronte pesou e deixou a cabeça apoiar na parede. Por que ela acabava por ser tão fraca com aquele maldito egocentrista?

A crescente necessidade de Tony de repente viu-se prestes a ser saciada. O cheiro dela entrou nas narinas como uma brisa fresca, feito feitiço; encantamento, que o fez entrar em um estado alfa. Visão borrada e logo escurecida. Os músculos recebiam delicados estímulos que o deixaram tranquilo. Invariavelmente, os olhos reviraram sob as pálpebras fechadas. Murmúrios escapavam sem o devido processo cerebral de filtragem e Stark sequer conseguia parar as palavras que insistiam em romper o silêncio.

- Doce ... amargo ... agridoce ... delicioso. - inalou o perfume dela novamente, roçando a ponta do nariz na pele macia. - Eu ... esperei ... tanto.

O hálito quente de Tony acariciava. Nada comparado ao violento e sempre apressado. Ele só desacelerava com o intuito de torturá-la sexualmente. No entanto, desta vez, ele não era igual. Claro que as ondas de luxúria ainda batiam vigorosas, mas por incrível que parecesse, aquela não era a principal intenção do bilionário.

Alicia tinha algo diferente. E amaldiçoava a si mesmo por não conseguir decifrar o quê. O incomum que nunca provara antes. Parecia que quanto mais ele conseguia dela, mais acabava por necessitar. Era um vazio completamente preenchido, porém que voltava a ficar vazio novamente. Inferno! Ele mal a conhecia! Nunca precisou tanto. Nunca rogou por beijos. Nunca carecia de sua própria satisfação refletida. Nunca desejou estar no interior de alguém daquela forma, sabendo que não era só a plena carnalidade.

Virou o corpo de Lily para encará-la, na tentativa de desvendar o mistério que envolvia suas dúvidas. Efeito reverso. Os olhos daquela mulher estavam tão confusos quanto os dele. Pôde se ver refletido em um mar de questionamentos sem respostas. Inconscientemente, uma das mãos se moveu até o rosto de Martins, tocando sutil o alto das bochechas, para logo deslizar e envolver parcialmente a face.

O que estava acontecendo?

A áurea daquele momento precioso e ao mesmo tempo raro, absorvia a ambos como um repente de ... serenidade. Ao experimentar o toque de Tony, Lily sentiu-se derreter, mas não fechou os olhos, hipnotizada pelo olhar místico.

O vento fez sua parte, ao contrário do previsível, ficando mais intenso. Transpassou o pequeno espaço entre as bocas entreabertas e por um breve instante, variou a temperatura do frio ao quente. A lua foi encoberta por nuvens escuras, densas e prestes a romper.

A respiração sincronizada e lenta era compassada pelo pouco movimento dos corpos. Aquilo durara uma pequena e palpável eternidade. Gotas verteram do céu obscuro e ricochetearam no chão, fazendo intermitentes batidas, tão logo ritmando a melodia da chuva. A natureza demonstrava toda a sua glória; o jardim jubilava silencioso o recebimento do alimento. Era satisfeito, amado e completo.

Pingos de água preenchiam a face de ambos, ainda suficientemente imóveis. Os lábios tentadores de Martins, agora estavam repletos do _líquido indispensável à vida ... à sua própria vida ...à sua própria existência._ Stark sentiu sede. Uma sede nunca notada antes. Inclinou a fronte por sobre a dela, tendo a certeza do magnetismo daquela fonte diferente de satisfação. O toque temeroso a princípio, transformou-se em desesperado, ante a receptividade, sabendo que ela também precisava daquilo.

Olhos finalmente cerraram e Tony sentiu o interior pulsar, não da maneira como costumava. Não era luxúria ... não era sexo ... não era desejo desenfreado ... era ... diferente ... era no sangue ... sangue que corria veloz e em sua natural rotina, voltava ao coração. Não, impossível. Impossível! Tony Stark não tinha coração! Era só um órgão que o fazia sobreviver, junto ao arco reator. Sem emoções profundas. Somente o estrito necessário. Não era permitido sentimentos amorosos nada além de si próprio. Amorosos? Sentimentos? Mais duas palavras não presentes no vocabulário de Stark.

Estava delirando.

Terra, água, ar e fogo. Todos envolvidos. Conjunto de cheiros indistinguíveis, a não ser pelo aroma que se sobrepunha aos demais ... o aroma **dela**.

Chuva embriagante.

Gotas lacrimais celestiais.

Gotas que caíam sobre eles e molhavam as bocas envolvidas num beijo quase beirando ao sofrido. Mãos envolveram a nuca de Lily, trazendo-a mais para si. Tony estava disposto a saciar aquela irremediável sede que aumentava a cada segundo. Nada mais importava. Somente aquilo. Aquela voraz necessidade da oferta.

Nascentes de águas.

Ela mal conseguia se manter de pé. Abraçou a Tony como única forma de permanecer estável. Os corpos ficavam cada vez mais ensopados e alguns trovões eram escutados ao longe. De súbito, as línguas acalmaram, somente friccionando com lentidão. Stark passou a sentir pancadas incômodas contra o coração. Ou seria o contrário? Seria ele, o coração, que estaria a bater fortemente contra o arco reator?

Coração ... quem diria ... Tony Stark ... estaria disposto a reviver o órgão empoeirado de ... _Não, que absurdo! É só impressão! Uma maldita impressão! Algum perverso feitiço dessa mulher ... adorável ... certo! É só impressão. Deve ser a chuva._

E no véu noturno, coberto pela corrente fina de águas, um atento espectador estreitava os olhos ao casal. Seria possível? Deu dois passos para trás, ainda sem tirar os olhos da cena, sorrindo diabolicamente. Ajeitou a capa negra sobre a cabeça e ideias despontaram. Aquilo iria ser bem melhor do que maquinara.


	10. Hábitos e Memórias

"_E você se entrega.  
Você se entrega.  
Eu não posso viver.  
Com ou sem você."_

_With or without you - U2_

* * *

**Três dias depois ...**

Amanheceu sombrio. O céu, encoberto pelas densas nuvens, ainda vertia gotas de chuva. A rua estava deserta, exceto por alguns carros estacionados na noite anterior. O vento frio batia na janela, quase irrompendo a entrada, fazendo um ruído agudo por entre as frestas.  
Visivelmente não só atormentada pelo sonoro, Alicia abraçou a si mesma, na tentativa de aplacar as sensações confusas. A mente travava uma guerra com o corpo. Nada parecia no lugar; removendo em seu interior.  
Estremeceu.  
O lençol branco a cobria como um fino manto e os pés tocavam o carpete do quarto. Ainda envolvida pela parcial escuridão, devido ao não aparecimento do Sol, pesou a fronte sobre o batente da janela, suspirando com os pulmões pesados.  
_Volte_. A palavra ecoava repetidas vezes em sua mente, tal qual súplica para que aceitasse a proposta. O olhar intenso de Stark percorria a memória; mesclado a uma misteriosa expressão, que ela não conseguia distinguir. Recordou das mãos quentes que tocavam com urgência e de uma hora para outra, pareceram carinhosas. Sentiu a garganta incomodar ao lembrar dos lábios sedentos e desesperados por maior contato.  
Não que ela esperasse um pedido de desculpas depois de tudo e na verdade realmente duvidava da insistência de Tony em consertar os acontecimentos anteriores.  
Oras, a esta altura, ela duvidava de tudo!  
Rhodey estava cada vez mais próximo, mas desde aquele beijo no baile beneficente, Alicia estabeleceu um distanciamento com relação a toques. Assim, os dois pareciam mais amigos do que qualquer coisa. Continuavam juntos; claro, andavam de um lado a outro, conversando animadamente. Lily até se atreveu a ensinar algumas palavras em português para um atencioso aprendiz James. Algumas vezes, enquanto trocava confidências com o militar, observava por visão periférica Tony olhando fixo para eles, com expressão de maus amigos. Por suposto, Stark não conseguia ver nada como ''somente amigos'' na relação entre homem e mulher, acreditando que algo sim acontecia entre os dois. E Martins se deleitava com a insatisfação do bilionário, não tendo a mínima vontade em esclarecer o tipo de aproximação que tinha com o militar. Primeiro, porque não era da conta de ninguém, e segundo porque ver Tony Stark bufando de raiva por não receber a devida atenção era piamente divertido.  
Analisou melhor a proposta que lhe foi feita, pesando os prós e contras. Tony era um bom negociador, de fato, expondo os termos de seu ''contrato verbal'' com ela, fazendo uma boa oferta para que aceitasse. Ele prometeu que manteria o profissionalismo, as horas de descanso e não insistir em algo que passasse dos limites. Inclusive, conseguiria a artimanha de prolongar as duas semanas de férias de Lily, transformando-as em um mês, para ter exclusividade dos serviços proporcionados. As promessas de Tony poderiam virar à favor dele a qualquer momento, se ele assim o interpretasse, mas pelo menos, desta vez, Lily teria uma base em que se sustentar caso o bilionário resolvesse exagerar: desaparecer, ficando fora de vista em algum canto remoto do Brasil até ele voltar para Malibu. E de certa forma, ela sabia que Stark não iria desistir até conseguir levá-la para a cama novamente, portanto o receio em perdê-la o faria tentar andar na linha.  
Mas ficar ao lado dele a deixaria fraca e temia se conseguiria permanecer sem ceder mais uma vez. Voltar a ser a assistente pessoal era passar mais tempo a sós com Tony e nem sempre teria Rhodey ao lado para escapar.  
Não que Martins fosse um exemplo de mulher independente do sexo masculino, pois sabia que uma existência sem companhia seria entristecedora. Porém, as esperanças de encontrar alguém não batiam em nada com Tony Stark. Ele era tudo o que ela desejava e ao mesmo tempo tudo que ela odiava. Nunca sentiu tantas emoções em tão pouco tempo, variando das mais puras às mais devassas; tendo o pior pressentimento de todos ao constatar que adorou cada momento.  
À conclusão, o problema não era ele e sim ela!  
Os dentes trincaram quando o frio invadiu o interior da fina camisola. Praguejou os pensamentos impuros, que desejavam os braços cálidos _dele_ para aquecê-la. Os pêlos eriçaram ao natural, mais pela infértil realização de tê-lo ali do que realmente pela ausência de calor.  
Ela estava perdendo a lucidez.  
Ela sentia falta do corpo de Tony Stark sobre o seu.

_Golpe de mão e desvio de destino  
Em uma cama de espinhos ela me faz esperar  
E eu espero... .sem você_

A forma masculina estirou o corpo sobre o colchão, mexendo o grosso edredom que o aquecia. Não. Nada poderia realmente esquentá-lo. Não da maneira como ele gostaria. Sutilmente, ergueu o tronco no lençol de seda, arqueando as costas, ansiando o alívio. Retraiu os lábios com força, pressionando-os com força a deixá-los em uma fina linha.  
O suor escorria pelas têmporas e formava uma delgada camada escorregadia na pele, que facilitava o deslizar das costas pela superfície lisa. Os olhos moviam sem direção sob as pálpebras fechadas e contraídas. A respiração era cada vez mais escassa. As mãos seguravam o lençol nas extremidades dos quadris, amontoando o tecido nos punhos cerrados.

" Alicia dançava sem controle sobre ele, rebolando em seus quadris. Carnes conectadas. Corpos expostos. Os cabelos dela balançavam de acordo com os movimentos; acima, abaixo, para frente e para trás, adornando o rosto refletido no prazer, recordando uma pintura esplendorosa. Ele segurava com firmeza as ancas de Martins, quase em necessidade, conseguindo o ritmo perfeito. Eles mantinham o olhar fincado um no outro, como a um desafio de quem cederia primeiro.  
De súbito, Alicia acelerou, contraindo os músculos internos e apertando o membro rígido de Tony, que revirou os olhos pela repentina atitude. Ela sorriu vitoriosa por ele ter perdido o contato visual e trincou os dentes pela deliciosa fricção; arqueou o corpo para trás, levando as mãos que apoiavam nas próprias pernas até os seios, gemendo ao tocar a pele extremamente quente de luxúria.  
Curtas buscas pelo ar rarefeito pela moção, causavam sons roucos e intermitentes na garganta. Martins era ... quente ... úmida ... apertada ... encaixava com perfeição ... Ele nunca se sentiu tão bem alocado em uma mulher. E a parceira ditava a velocidade com maestria, sendo certo que mesmo ali, no sexo, Stark rejeitava a ideia de ser comandado ... Ah, mas ela ... Ela era diferente. Se Alicia desejasse, assim ele permaneceria, com um pleno sorriso de satisfação no rosto. O ritmo ficou mais vagaroso e Tony praguejou; não irritado e sim porque daquela maneira ele poderia experimentar a sensação das paredes dela massagearem o pênis involuntariamente. As mãos de Martins deslizaram para as pernas novamente e os lábios dele curvaram para cima em êxtase, vendo os seios da mulher tremerem a cada certeira colisão.  
Tony levantou os próprios quadris, desesperado por mais ... atrito ... velocidade ... Se ela continuasse com a tortura, ele sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo. A visão desfocou e enterrou as unhas na carne macia. Sentiu uma pressão no tronco e logo realizou os mamilos de Lily, endurecidos, encostarem em seu peito. A língua da mulher violentou-lhe a boca, causando um gemido ardoroso, que escapou por entre o beijo feroz. Os movimentos apressuraram. Ligeiro, deslizou uma das mãos para a nuca de Alicia, forçando ainda mais, furiosamente, provando o gosto dela no profundo.  
Sem prévio aviso, Martins levantou a fronte e ficou a milímetros do rosto de Stark. A respiração entrecortada batia contra o nariz dele e assim o bilionário pôde aspirar o hálito mentolado da mulher. Ouviu o próprio nome ser cortejado pelos lábios rubros da tentadora feiticeira. Tão logo, ela chegou ao clímax e entrou em colapso sobre ele. A contração dos músculos de Alicia arrancaram-lhe um urro.  
Estava no limbo do paraíso ... quase atingindo o mais alto limite do arrebatamento ... quase lá ... quase chegando ... quase ... aqui."

- Oh, merda! - rosnou alto, notando a vergonha de seu gozo nos lençóis de seda.

Mais um sonho erótico com Alicia. Tony Stark raramente produzia sonhos eróticos, pois na maioria das vezes ele realizava o que desejava com os olhos bem abertos. Só que agora era diferente. Todas as noites ele acabava assaltado pelos traiçoeiros pensamentos que remetiam a ela. Sentou resignado na cama, ainda com a respiração acelerada, entorpecido com a infidelidade do próprio corpo.

_Pela tempestade alcançamos a praia  
Você dá tudo, mas eu quero mais  
E eu estou esperando por você_

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não, agora. Não, nunca. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria! Afinal, ele era Tony Stark! Tony **fucking** Stark! A frustração atingiu o alto da nuca, sendo abatido por uma violenta dor de cabeça. Levou uma das mãos até o local, fechando os olhos ante o contato. Situação absurda. Um homem de garbo e status sonhando momentos – maravilhosos – com uma ex-assistente. Inspirou nervoso, pendendo a cabeça para trás, tomando coragem para levantar da cama. Andou a passos lentos até o banheiro, no intuito de limpar-se, imaginando a futura expressão assustada de sua nova assistente ao reparar o líquido viscoso nos lençóis. Sorriu sorrateiramente, logo recordando a causa daquilo ter ocorrido.  
Veneno poderoso, injetado sem misericórdia. Ele precisava de mais. Não era a morte que ele almejava, com uma maior porção, e sim a solução! O remédio para ele parar de se sentir tão estranho. A carne retorcia e o pensamento voava; às vezes ele estava fora de si, imaginando se ela sentiria falta do que passaram juntos ou tudo o que aconteceu não significou nada.  
Sempre que avistava Alicia com Rhodey, sentia uma queimação nos punhos, devido a pressioná-los com força a deixar as pontas dos dedos brancas; tentando reter um ódio que revolvia em seu interior. Aquilo era novo. Ela não cedeu às novas investidas e ainda por cima se aproximou do melhor amigo dele.  
A água bateu com força sobre a cabeça dolorida e logo escorreu pelo corpo. Uma ducha gelada e forte para afastar os perturbadores questionamentos. Maldição! Nem com Pepper, que compartilhou momentos tão importantes, ele ficava tão atordoado.  
Praguejou alto, realizando que a certeza do que construiu todos estes anos, dando a clara visão do inalcançável Tony Stark, estava ruindo cada vez mais, a medida em que se aproximava de Martins ou ao menos pensava nela.

_Minhas mãos estão atadas, meu corpo machucado  
E ela me tem  
Sem nada a ganhar  
Sem nada a perder_

ELE MAL A CONHECIA!  
Deu um murro na parede azulejada, tentando descarregar a frustração. Pendeu a cabeça e deixou os jatos gelados baterem na nuca.  
Alicia era o vício, a prescrição e o antídoto.  
E o que ele poderia fazer?  
Render-se?  
Nunca!  
Persuadir?  
Sempre!  
Porém, mal ele sabia que não necessitaria de mais esforços, pois Alicia tomou **a decisão**. E naquele mesmo dia, foi disposta a iniciar o não terminado trabalho de assistente.  
Assistente de Anthony Edward Stark.

_Com ou sem você  
Com ou sem você  
Eu não posso viver  
Com ou sem você_

**Nova Iorque, no mesmo instante.**

Em uma famosa cafeteria, um homem de cabelos alvos, grosso sobretudo e postura curvada, punha-se a ler as notícias do dia no jornal aberto diante de seus olhos. Sentado confortavelmente em uma das mesas do lado de fora, pouco prestava atenção ao redor, inclusive no contraste de suas roupas para com os demais. Era pleno verão e muitos transeuntes caminhavam um tanto indispostos com o calor abrasador que assolava o país. E ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, o peculiar homem mal parecia incomodado pelos raios solares que pareciam penetrar a cobertura da cafeteria.  
Pouco tempo depois, alguém tomou assento à sua frente. Tirando a atenção do jornal, o homem de cabelos alvos encarou o outro espécime masculino, que retribuiu com um meneio de cabeça e pôs-se a falar.

- Senhor, não acha que ficar exposto assim é perigoso?

O homem estreitou os olhos em resposta à pergunta, voltando a atenção ao jornal. Percebendo que a conversa, em cunho pessoal, estaria fadada ao fracasso, o outro continuou.

- Descobrimos onde Tony Stark colocará o plano em ação.

Sem querer interromper a conversa, a garçonete pôs uma xícara na mesa dos dois. Aquilo fez com que o homem de cabelos alvos fechasse o jornal e consequentemente deliciasse o café recém moído. Após um gole, afirmou.

- Isso eu já sabia.  
- Oh ... - surpreendido, tentou questionar. - ... Mas como ...  
- Eu mesmo vi. Se dependesse do trabalho pífio e incompetente de vocês, estaria esperando até agora.- o tom beirou ao sombrio e o homem sentado à frente engoliu em seco.  
- Desculpe senhor, mas o Brasil é um país que ...  
- Guarde suas baboseiras geográficas ou políticas para o querido Parlamento. - cortou, após tomando mais um gole de café e o outro mexeu inconfortável na cadeira. - Quero que você descubra a resposta de mais duas perguntas.  
- Quais?  
- Até o momento, sabemos o que e onde. Agora, falta o como e quando.  
- Entendo. Alertarei meus homens para agirem o quanto antes, senhor.

O homem de cabelos alvos inclinou a fronte e manifestou um sorriso intrincado, alertando em voz ameaçadora.

- Assim espero.

**Brasil. Horas mais tarde ...**

- Vejamos ... - Martins digitava a senha de acesso, compenetrada em não errar. - ... e _voilá_! - assentiu vitoriosa e assustada pela quantidade de informações que apareceram diante de seus olhos.  
- Precisa de uma cópia dos arquivos, Lily? - o A.I. inquiriu com a voz doce.  
- Não. Agora só preciso analisar os prospectos. - pesquisando por entre as pastas virtuais um nome incomum.

As indicações de Tony para o trabalho de Lily alertavam para uma pasta em particular, mas ela não estava encontrando. Pensou em pedir a ajuda de Jarvis, quando algo captou o olhar.

- Fotos? - inquiriu em um sussurro, para si mesma.  
- Desculpe, Lily. Esta parte do sistema não está disponível. - Jarvis se manifestou, dando um susto nos pensamentos da assistente.  
- Mas você ofereceu a cópia. - lançou, confusa.  
- Cópia das pastas disponíveis. - esclareceu, transformando uma confusa Alicia em uma curiosa Alicia.  
- _Hum ... como eu posso conseguir a senha ... ahá! Já sei! _- concluiu vitoriosa, limpando após a garganta. - Jarvis, meu amor, poderia fazer um favor para mim? - disse com a suavidade latente. Charme feminino sempre funcionou, mesmo com um sistema virtual.  
- Claro, Lily.  
- Conecte-me com o Senhor Stark.

Adrenalina. A mente flutuando no mais alto ponto. O sangue correndo frenético nas veias. Os pés fora do chão, agora envolvidos pelo firmamento. Uma girada rápida no ar e um grito de satisfação. " Back in black" do AC/DC pulsava nos ouvidos em volume absurdo. O azul celeste, misturado ao malfadado cinza por resquícios da chuva, era violado pelo dourado e vermelho.  
O Homem de Ferro vagava pelo céu brasileiro, deixando atônitos os espectadores mais descrentes. Alucinado pelo puro rock'nroll, Tony acompanhou a letra, imitando comicamente.

_Tenho vivido como uma estrela porque isso tem me deixado doidão  
Esqueça o carro fúnebre, porque eu nunca morrerei  
Tenho nove vidas, olhos de gato  
Insultando a cada um deles e ficando louco_

- Senhor Stark, uma ligação. - Jarvis interrompeu o momento, diminuindo a potência do som.  
- Não vou atender. Aumente o volume. - ordenou raivoso.  
- Mas ... - tentou argumentar, mas foi impedido sem dó.  
- Aumente o volume! - repetiu, inclinando o Homem de Ferro e impulsionando a armadura acima das nuvens.

E a maravilhosa composição voltou com força total, fazendo Tony sorrir triunfante. De fato, AC/DC era uma de suas bandas favoritas, ficando irritado caso algo ou alguém o interrompesse na audição das músicas, principalmente quando voava.

- Yes, I'm back in black! - cantarolou, com um ar alegre, quase sem fôlego.  
- É a Lily, senhor. - a afirmação do A.I. antes do solo de guitarra, fez Tony parar com a distração automaticamente.  
- Passe. - permitiu, com um sorriso ainda maior.  
- Chefe ... - Lily ecoou nos ouvidos e o corpo de Tony reagiu, ficando mais leve.  
- A que devo a honra de tão amada pessoa? - ele questionou, com o tom sarcástico, tentando disfarçar a extrema alegria que apoderou de si ao somente escutar a voz da assistente.

Um silêncio seguiu e Stark franziu o cenho. Havia algo errado? Ele falou algo errado? Estava prestes a questioná-la, quando Lily respondeu.

- Eu preciso da senha de acesso. Além daquela que o senhor me forneceu.  
- E para quê?  
- Para fazer uma cópia completa dos arquivos.  
- Não é necessário. Só faça o que eu ordenei.

Lily revirou os olhos e suspirou pesado. Não estava funcionando. E agora? Como convencê-lo?

- Por favor, chefe. - rogou, com a voz doce.  
- Não. - o tom autoritário beirava a resposta.  
- Eu preciso fazer as cópias para melhor analisar os prospectos. - suavizou mais do que deveria, mas começando a ficar indignada pelo modo turrão de Stark.  
- Existem pastas que não precisam da sua análise. - cortou ríspido.

De novo, o silêncio. Tony realmente não entendia a insistência de Lily em obter acesso ao que ele julgava ser sem importância para o projeto.

- Não vai doer, sabe ... - ela soltou com voz sexy e por um instante Stark se perguntou o por que de ela não ser atendente de tele-sexo.  
- _Porra! Essa mulher vai me fazer ter uma ereção!_ - berrou mentalmente, ao sentir o corpo em chamas. - O que ...- ele começou, mas foi cortado quase de imediato.  
- É tão simples, **Tony**. Por que negar?

Os olhos dele se abriram em total espanto. Martins o chamou pelo primeiro nome com o tom mais sedutor possível. A armadura começou a ficar desconfortável abaixo da pélvis. _Mas o que merda ela quer com a senha?_Ignorou instigá-la em como a forma dela dizer o seu pronome foi a melhor que escutou em todos esses anos e tentou soar profissional.

- Eu posso ir até ai e permitir o acesso. Aproveito e ...  
- Não! - alertou, com um risco de desespero. Limpou a garganta inaudível e voltou à voz sexy. - Eu quero agora. Sem rodeios, sem esperas, sem ... - pareceu pensar um pouco; um sorriso ladino escapou dos lábios e terminou. - ... preliminares.

Quente. Extremamente quente. Stark puxou o ar com dificuldade e as benditas memórias o abateram. Oh, ele também queriasem perda de tempo; ainda mais pelo fato de estar tão necessitado. Oh, sim! Penetrá-la sem a mínima misericórdia. Expirou maravilhado e disse com real malícia:

- Direto ao ponto. Eu gosto disso.

Lily foi comovida pela alegria em estar quase conseguindo o que desejava. A respiração acelerou e sem querer, a ardência tomou conta ao escutar o bilionário tão excitado.

- Ah, eu sei bem **Tony**. - deixou as palavras rolarem dos lábios, seguido a um gemido discreto, perceptível por ele. - Então, o que me diz?

Ouviu um clic e tanto Stark quanto Jarvis ficaram mudos. Franziu o cenho e não teve outro remédio a não ser aguardar. Recostou o corpo na cadeira e cruzou os braços, bufando de raiva logo em seguida; afinal, ser ignorada em ligação telefônica a esta altura era ridículo.  
Após poucos minutos, Jarvis se manifestou:

- Lily, o senhor Stark permitiu o acesso às pastas. Iniciando o processo de cópias. Tempo estimado, quarenta minutos e contando. 2% concluído.

_Como assim ele não voltou a falar comigo?_ calculou revoltada, esquecendo até mesmo de comemorar por ter conseguido o que queria. Inspirou fundo, sendo surpreendida pelo próprio sorriso triunfante, abrindo as tais pastas, antes proibidas.  
Uma considerável quantidade de fotos apareceu frente aos olhos, que variavam desde ensaios para revistas até uma esquisita coletânea de exemplares com carros de luxo. Ao final, notou uma outra pasta, chamada CMTS. Deu um duplo clique e ficou momentaneamente paralisada.  
Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, tentando ligar os rostos familiares a nomes. Claro, um deles, era óbvio, apesar de algumas sutis mudanças, como a juventude e uma clara esperança no olhar, que com o tempo, ele parecia ter perdido. Sim, Tony Stark. Pelo que ela pôde reparar, ele rondava os vinte anos e estava abraçado a um homem mais velho.  
Passou a outra foto, surpreendendo-se por encontrar o chefe bem mais novo. Eram raros os registros de Tony antes dos vinte e um anos, quando voltou para assumir em definitivo o império do pai. Martins reparou que os grandes e hipnotizantes olhos do bilionário cativavam desde pequeno. Com um sorriso travesso, o corpo mignon e uma inocência latente, ele recostava na perna de um homem, que logo ela soube quem seria. Howard Stark. As semelhanças físicas entre os dois eram brutais e ficou claro que não somente a inteligência fora passada pelos genes.  
Curiosa, espiou a próxima foto, prendendo um grito. Seria possível? Inclinou o tronco para a tela e quase colou os olhos na figura. Piscou rápido algumas vezes, incrédula, logo após abrindo um grande sorriso. O cenário era fácil de distinguir, apesar da foto estar um pouco antiga. O céu em um intenso azul, encontrando com as águas espumosas da praia; a areia límpida em um amarelo ouro e alguns coqueiros frondosos. No centro da foto, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, pele alva e coberta por um fresco vestido de verão. A expressão dela lembrava a uma deusa grega, porém envolvida pelo ar especial da maternidade. Em seus braços, um radiante bebê, que olhava atento para a câmera. Lily conteve o riso, bloqueando o pensamento de que _ele_ sempre fora aficionado por atenção.  
Uma onda de ternura a invadiu. Analisou mais a foto e pôde notar que o bebê já conseguia se sustentar no colo da mãe, mas era pequeno demais para andar. Sete meses, talvez. Um dos bracinhos dele, estava estendido, com a mão bem aberta, como se quisesse pegar algo à sua frente; a câmera ou chamando quem estava a segurá-la, provavelmente o pai. Os poucos cabelos castanhos, perfeitamente penteados, davam a impressão de que estavam quase colados na cabeça. Lily não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada; prestando atenção nos lábios infantos e rosados, entortados, em uma demonstração de curiosidade e não de choro. Alicia já tinha percebido a visível atitude do chefe, mas nunca se deu ao trabalho de ligar ao passado dele o singelo gesto. Os pequeninos pés, descobertos, mostravam a sola e os fofos dedos, repletos de areia.  
Arteiro, tal qual agora.  
Ficara evidente que antes da foto ele fora limpo e que engatinhara o tempo todo, disposto a descobrir tudo o que lhe fosse possível, claro, sob a proteção constante da mãe. Uh, somente ao realizar um Tony Stark pequeno ... Alicia teve pena de Maria Stark. Imaginou quando ele começou a andar e fez uma careta divertida, pensando no desespero dos pais e de uma provável babá, correndo atrás dele, feito loucos. Qual teria sido a primeira palavra balbuciada? A partir de que momento o pai se separou e começou a tratá-lo com indiferença? Como ele conseguiu administrar a perda da mãe tão cedo? E de que maneira suportou a morte do pai ausente? Sentiu a real necessidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Aliás, veio a mente o questionamento de como o iluminado bebê se transformou em um homem tão ... singular. Franziu o cenho e foi consumida pela sensação de voltar no tempo, disposta a abraçar aquele frágil pequenino e protegê-lo das duras penas da vida que teria pela frente. De fato, o dinheiro não traz felicidade; tendo a séria inclinação de que o sarcasmo frequente de Tony era para esconder as cicatrizes de uma existência regada a elogios falsos e falta de afeto.

- Vendo algo em particular? - a voz do chefe a despertou e de imediato Lily ergueu o olhar.

Tony foi abalado repentinamente pela ternura na expressão de Alicia. Ela, por sua vez, tentou ligar o passado ao presente demonstrado nas fotos; descobrindo o que ela não queria acreditar: que Tony Stark, sim, possuía coração. E que talvez, o órgão vital tenha sido enclausurado no meio da peculiar jornada de seu dono.  
O coração nunca foi substituído.  
Estava, afinal de contas, adormecido.  
Martins sentiu os lábios curvarem para cima e um sorriso maroto, banhado pela surpresa do descobrimento, manifestou no rosto.  
Stark cruzou os braços e foi preenchido pela curiosidade. Por que ela estava com aquela expressão de que havia achado um valioso segredo? Entortou os lábios e de repente a assistente tombou na cadeira, gargalhando alto.  
_Oh, meu Deus, bebê Stark! O fofo bebê Stark, entortando os lábios!_ O pensamento martelava na mente de Lily, fazendo as risadas ficarem cada vez mais histéricas.  
Com os olhos abertos em espanto, vendo Martins com as mãos na barriga e quase perdendo o ar de tanto rir, Tony perguntou aterrorizado:

- O que foi?


	11. Garras e Conexão

"_Você senta e assiste._

_Espera e imagina._

_Você pensa: "- Talvez seja só eu e estou sendo um tolo!"_

_Você começa acreditar que está amaldiçoado._

_E você é apenas uma boneca para uma moça cruel._

_Com um alfinete."_

_Let me Out – Ben's Brother_

* * *

Os gritos genuínos de dor reverberavam no ar e ricocheteavam nas paredes úmidas do minúsculo quarto obscuro. Correntes, afetadas pela ferrugem, envolviam os pulsos e tornozelos lastimados pela tortura. Pernas, braços e costas estavam com feridas abertas; cobertos pelo líquido vital e escarlate, que acabava por escorrer nas extremidades da cadeira metálica acoplada ao chão. Mãos e pés, arroxeados, quase gangrenados. No peito, o coração batia acelerado, repleto de medo, raiva e questionamentos. No rosto, as marcas da violência desmedida; em cortes nos supercílios, lábios e queixo, além do nariz visivelmente quebrado.

Clamar por misericórdia. Era o necessário. Pronunciar um nome. **Somente** um nome. E aquilo tudo acabaria. Porém, palavra alguma saiu da boca do indivíduo que estava a sofrer as maiores barbáries do suplício. Apenas tortuosos sons escapavam de sua garganta, através de gemidos e gritos.

Foi quando sentiu algo cortar-lhe a carne. O afiado metal adentrando nas vísceras. Prendeu a respiração, tentando suportar a sensação de dor, misturada à queimação do contato do punhal com os órgãos internos.

E então, uma pancada forte afetou-lhe a nuca. Sem aguentar mais, desmaiou.

- O americano está dando trabalho. - um homem corpulento, com sotaque canadense e vestimenta impecável, comentava para si, do lado de fora do quarto onde o homem outrora havia desmaiado. Sacou o celular do bolso e discou um número, logo pondo-se a falar. - Estamos com ele há mais de doze horas e o maldito sequer falou uma palavra! - respirou fundo, escutando o ouvinte do outro lado da linha e disparou ainda mais nervoso. - Porra nenhuma! Eu vou meter a bala entre os córneos desse desgraçado e encontrar uma outra forma de arrancar o nome!

Estava tão absorto na ligação telefônica que não percebeu a presença de outra "pessoa" no corredor, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Irado, continuava a esbravejar.

- Caralho! Eu não vou fazer isso! Nem pensar que ... - e o ar lhe faltou. O fogo parecia transpassar seu corpo, mais especificamente na parte inferior do tronco. Olhou para baixo e viu três lâminas afiadas saindo de sua barriga. O sangue começou a jorrar sem controle pelas extremidades do golpe. Um ruído agudo e lâminas desapareceram. Sentiu os joelhos desestabilizaram e caiu no chão, tal qual um pecador a rezar, pronto para a punição final. Ainda estava com os olhos abertos, quando viu um borrão sair detrás de si e ficar frente a frente. Ergueu a cabeça e pôde enfim descobrir quem o havia ferido daquela maneira. - Logan ... - sussurrou quase sem forças. Não conseguiu ver o sorriso irônico que se manifestou na face de seu algoz, mas sentiu as três lâminas, que agora sabia serem de adamantium, golpearem-no outra vez, na altura do peito. A última frase que conseguiu escutar foi a voz rouca do compatriota assassino.

- Não. Para você, o meu nome é Wolverine.

_Está se escondendo no escuro _

_Seus dentes são giletes bruscas_

Silêncio. A misteriosa ausência de sons, que envolvia a suíte presidencial de Stark. Alicia mastigava lentamente a maçã atrapada entre os dedos, enquanto verificava os últimos e-mails com as novas propostas de entrevistas para o chefe. Sentada em uma alta cadeira, que acompanhava a mesa do laptop, ela tentava ao máximo ficar com as pernas cruzadas e mostrar o mínimo de pele possível, traiçoeiramente exposta pela saia de médio comprimento.

Tony, do lado oposto ao dela, acomodava o corpo sobre a poltrona de couro, bebericando o amado uísque, satisfeito com a visão. E novamente ele conseguiu o que queria: Martins. Ali, frente a ele, sexy e angelical. _Angelical? De onde tirei isso? Ela é uma feiticeira! _Tony balançou a cabeça para afastar o recente pensamento, concentrando-se em algo melhor do que o jeito _encantador ... Não! Ela é gostosa! Só isso! Quero fodê-la mais uma vez e só. Bem, talvez fodê-la mais que uma vez ... bem mais que uma vez ... até ela perder os sentidos ... Isso! Bem melhor._ E admirou as pernas da assistente, semi cobertas pela saia.

Stark ficava muito mais cômodo ao ter ideias eróticas com Alicia do que pensar na forma como ele se sentia ao estar com ela tão perto, tendo uma clara certeza que não era só luxúria. O problema era que sempre quando arquitetava as variadas maneiras de pegá-la desprevenida e envolvê-la em mais uma conversa com tom sexual, ele voltava à questão inicial: por que estar fazendo aquilo tudo só por mais uma transa?

Aliás, por mais uma transa com a mesma mulher?

Não era do feitio de Tony repetir a parceira de transa, a não ser em casos excepcionais, tais como:

1- falta de cardápio: fora de questão, pois o Brasil é um país com **abundantes** ofertas de mulheres.

2 - uma segunda rodada na mesma noite: é, talvez isso pudesse ser cogitado.

3 - escolher gêmeas ou trigêmeas e acabar por confundi-las umas com as outras: nem se ele bebesse três garrafas de uísque ele poderia ver duas ou três Alicia's, apesar de ficar **muito** satisfeito com a ideia para os próximos e frequentes sonhos eróticos.

4 – a mulher ser MUITO gostosa: isso, sem sombra de dúvida.

Duas das quatro opções. Isso explica bastante. Ou, não.

Oh, merda! Ele só queria uma boa transa com uma brasileira qualquer, misturando trabalho com prazer e logo depois voltar para Malibu e desfrutar a tão sonhada vida, invejada por dez entre dez homens no mundo.

E agora aquela ...

- Feiticeira. - murmurou, olhando fixo para um filete de suco de maçã que escorreu acidentalmente dos lábios de Lily.

Ela ergueu os olhos da tela com uma expressão de dúvida. Estava escutando vozes ou ele realmente disse aquilo? Mastigou o pedaço de maçã ainda na boca e engoliu com dificuldade, ao notar que Tony não tirava os olhos de si, variando dos pés até a cabeça, mas agora prendendo maior atenção na forma como ela tratava a fruta. Intrigada, desviou a atenção para a tela e prendeu um sorriso, sabendo que ele ainda a observava. Deu mais uma mordida, só que desta vez, antes de fincar os dentes, esticou a língua e tocou com a ponta a superfície vermelha da fruta. Cena que não passou imperceptível para Stark, que deixou o maxilar cair por um breve momento e os olhos manifestarem um espanto misturado com excitação.

_Há! Então ele não é tão precavido assim._ Alicia concluiu com alegria, espiando Tony por visão periférica. Definitivamente, ela estava começando a gostar de flertar com ele. Posicionou a mão acima da lixeira, deixando o talo da fruta cair sobre alguns papéis inutilizados, fazendo um suave barulho. Sentiu sede. Água. Levantou rápido, indo na direção do frigobar, ainda sendo observada. Martins não conseguia tirar da cabeça a forma estranha a qual o chefe estava agindo desde que escolhera voltar. Quase um dia de trabalho completo e ele mantinha-se em raro silêncio. Ora, óbvio que não era da personalidade de Tony Stark ficar calado. As poucas vezes que falou, evitava fixar diretamente nos olhos de Lily, como se não se sentisse bem.

Ele permanecia no mesmo lugar. Porém, com os olhos fixos nas formas da mulher. Travava uma batalha com a mente em perguntar ou não. Decidiu arriscar:

- Qual a sua relação com Rhodey?

Alicia quase engasgou com a bebida, tanto por ter o silêncio quebrado, quanto pela pergunta. Virou o corpo para Stark, horrorizada e no fundo irada. _Como ele se atreve?_

- Não é da sua conta. - ela cuspiu a resposta, segurando com força a taça nas mãos.

- Ah, engana-se. - cortou o olhar para deixar o copo de uísque na mesa ao lado, levantando da poltrona. Conectou a mirada em Alicia novamente, percebendo que ela ficou estática. Os lábios manifestaram um meio sorriso e pôs o melhor tom de escárnio possível na voz. - Desde que meu melhor amigo e minha assistente tenham um caso, eu preciso estar a par dos acontecimentos.

- Não misturamos trabalho com relações pessoais. - cortou, andando para trás, terminando o resto da bebida em um só gole.

- Interessante. - ampliou o sorriso, seguindo os passos de Lily.

Um flash de ironia transpassou o olhar magnético de Tony e Martins sentiu o coração acelerar. Ela estreitou os olhos, processando a palavra estranha que ele disse. Um tanto desajeitada, por não conseguir cortar a conexão de olhares, deixou o copo na mesa mais próxima e gaguejou a pergunta:

- O ... O ... quê?

- Achei que tinha aprendido a misturar trabalho com prazer. - ficou perigosamente próximo. - É uma ótima combinação. - esticou uma das mãos e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Lily, que insistia a ficar sobre o rosto.

Antes, ele a teria capturado em um beijo ardoroso. Agora, ele fazia um peculiar carinho.

_Merda! O que está acontecendo comigo?_ mentalmente berrou assustado, sentindo as órbitas se abrirem de leve, acompanhando as dela.

Momento constrangedor. Ele se surpreendeu pela atitude impensada e ela notou os próprios joelhos instáveis.

Tony escorregou a mão - que alisava o cabelo de Lily entre seus dedos – detrás da orelha para a curva do pescoço da assistente, relembrando a maciez da pele que ele tanto almejava tocar. Seguiu com os olhos o movimento, parecendo ser somente um espectador das próprias atitudes. Esbarrou os dedos pela jugular, notando o pulso acelerado dela, causando nele um sorriso involuntário. Desceu as costas da mão para o contorno do ombro, virando rapidamente o membro, para deslizar a palma pela superfície do braço, deixando marcantes traços de arrepio pelo caminho.

De repente, viu-se capturado. Os braços de Lily entrelaçados em sua nuca e os lábios tentadores a beijar-lhe. Era real? Sendo ou não, rendeu-se. E o sangue fervilhou nas veias. Afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos médio presos de Martins, enquanto a outra apossava-se da cintura, prendendo-a contra ele. Ah, que ela não se atrevesse a romper aquela conexão! Conexão que ele esperou tanto e finalmente aconteceu.

Maçã e uísque.

Línguas irrequietas.

Separaram as bocas para tomarem ar.

- Nunca ... - Alicia murmurou, ainda envolvida nos braços de Stark, que abriu os olhos e a encarou confuso.

- ... será uma boa combinação. - ela completou, agarrando os cabelos da nuca de Tony, que gemeu alto de dor e surpresa, tombando a cabeça para trás por reflexo.

Tendo total acesso à pele quente do bilionário, Martins começou a distribuir beijos abertos e molhados pela garganta, fazendo pequenos círculos com a língua ao redor do pomo-de-adão. Ele gemeu alto novamente, mas, desta vez, de pura excitação.

Ele precisava de mais.

Procurou cegamente pelos botões da blusa de Martins, tendo uma certa dificuldade pela proximidade dos corpos e por estar nocauteado pelos delirantes beijos que ela lhe dava. Encontrou um na direção do baixo ventre. Desabotoou. Sentiu os dedos trêmulos. _Merda!_ Desabotoou mais um. Grunhiu por Alicia prender os dentes na pele abaixo da orelha, sugando devagar. _Porra!_ E com um movimento certeiro, rasgou a blusa de Martins, que parou de imediato com as ministrações.

Ela o encarou assustada.

- Com o tempo você se acostumará. - ele atiçou, quase sem ar, erguendo-a do chão.

**Certo**. _Errado_. **Certo**. _Errado_. **Oh, não pare!** _Oh, cale-se! _Lily batalhava arduamente em tentar tomar uma decisão. Mas parecia que o corpo já havia dado o veredito há tempos. Sentia mãos experientes percorrerem as costas nuas, enquanto era envolvida em um beijo pleno de desejo. As próprias pernas envolviam o tronco firme do bilionário e para terminar de se suster, agarrava os cabelos, agora revoltos, de Stark, entrelaçando os dedos por entre os fios.

**Não posso parar**. _Eu tenho que parar_. **Fui eu quem provoquei**. _Não, ele quem começou_. **Possua-me**. _Deixe-me_. Ela estava tão absorta ... e tudo desvaneceu quando o corpo foi envolvido em puro couro legítimo e acomodado na poltrona que outrora Stark estava sentado. E os lábios dele deixaram os seus. Descortinou as pálpebras e tomou um susto ao ver Tony com os olhos abertos e faiscando de luxúria, a poucos centímetros do rosto. Fatalmente perdida por vê-lo naquele estado, mal se lembrou de respirar.

Foi quando um meio sorriso escapou da feição compenetrada de Tony. Ele apoiou ambos os braços ao redor das extremidades da poltrona e com lentidão, desceu o corpo, ficando quase colado ao tronco - agora arfante - de Lily. Fechou os olhos e recostou a face na curva do pescoço dela, aspirando o máximo que pudera do perfume tão letal que o enfeitiçava, ficando cada vez mais certo de que aquilo o mataria, independentemente do tipo de doce ou amargo partir. Sentiu a mente ser transportada a um lugar maior; diferente de tudo o que poderia imaginar. Era uma sensação estranha; como se pudesse caminhar em terras distantes e virgens, mas naquela incorpórea percepção ele não estava só. Ouviu o próprio nome ser sussurrado pelos lábios de Alicia e notou que ela o abraçava com um misto de doçura e calidez. E a barreira, antes intransponível, do ser de Tony Stark, estremeceu.

Surpreso, ficou alguns segundos parado, sem saber como reagir. Um raro momento, visto que Tony Stark sempre sabia o que fazer. Puxou o ar com força e alojou a essência de Martins até chegar ao extremo da dor sobre o peito. Envolveu o braço direito ao redor da cintura de Alicia, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas na poltrona e oferecesse o corpo totalmente, sem limites ou moral, chocando a pele sobre os lábios dele. Satisfeito, expirou, murmurando com um sorriso deslumbrante manifestado no rosto:

- Minha. Totalmente minha.

Capturando os lábios dela com fervor, em total necessidade, voltou a sentir as pancadas incômodas contra o arco reator. Tentando ignorar algum debate interno, distribuiu beijos pela linha do queixo, pescoço e clavícula, ouvindo-a suspirar cada vez mais pesado. Com a mão que restava livre, desejou o pleno contato; rastejando a palma sobre o lado externo da coxa de Alicia, subindo a saia dela por conseguinte.

E foi, de súbito, envolvido.

Alicia entrelaçou as pernas nas costas de Stark, trazendo-o para si. O suficiente. O limite. Rompido. Ela o tinha à mercê. E por mais incrível, ele adorou a sensação. Sorriu sobre a pele macia da encantadora feiticeira, embriagado pela mistura completa e lasciva, que o mantinha mais cativo a cada minuto. Deslizando a mão, antes na perna, até o quadril de Martins, tomou impulso e trocou as posições.

Escutou um soluço surpreso escapar da garganta de Lily no movimento inesperado, e soltou uma gargalhada ao bater as próprias costas com força contra a poltrona.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio e com a expressão latente de espanto, ela esbravejou revoltada:

- Seu louco! - estapeou o braço direito de Tony, indignada por ele não ter ao menos avisado. Se algo desse errado naquela "virada de corpos", os dois poderiam se machucar feio.

Ainda gargalhando, Stark segurou com posse as ancas de Martins, agora perfeitamente ajustadas sobre ele, subindo lentamente as mãos e os olhos, por cada contorno da mulher, transformando a expressão divertida em um terrível nublado. Passeou pela cintura, seios, ombros, pescoço e parou no rosto, tomando-o em destreza. Observando Alicia, que estava atordoada e com os lábios entreabertos, buscando o ar que parecia rarefeito, ele replicou com a voz grave de excitação:

- Para você, serei louco, sempre.

E a beijou, sem mais.


	12. Arrependimento

"_A gravidade está trabalhando contra mim._

_E a gravidade quer me pôr pra baixo._

_Oh, eu nunca saberei o que faz esse homem._

_Com todo o amor que o seu coração pode agüentar._

_Sonhar com modos de jogar tudo isso fora."_

_Gravity – John Mayer_

* * *

Arrependimento.

Palavra que está ligada supostamente a uma ação prévia, para todos os efeitos, errada. Alicia havia concordado e em partes estabelecido as regras do jogo e foi a primeira a trapacear. Ela deveria dar um basta aos beijos que traçavam sinuosos caminhos pelo corpo; afastar as mãos habilidosas que insistiam a arrancar-lhe as últimas peças de roupa; evitar as mordidas que deixariam marcas no dia seguinte, mas além disto, ela estava obrigada a reprimir a si mesma e impedir a própria pele de experimentar sensações tão prazerosas.

Não, não era arrependimento. Era autopreservação.

Desconectou os lábios de Stark do pescoço e levantou em um pulo. No movimento, mal conseguiu se suster, por sentir as pernas fracas demais. _Errado. Errado. Errado._ Era a única palavra que girava sem parar na mente. Errado deixar Tony possui-la ou errado continuar a se afastar do inevitável? E, a resposta, falhou em surgir.

Ao contrário, a impressão nauseante se fez presente. Incomodada, analisando a instabilidade do carpete e o ambiente claustrofóbico, coletou a saia localizada próximo aos pés e ignorou a blusa rasgada no chão, indo diretamente para a porta. Antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta, escutou a voz seca de Tony sobre a nuca.

- Fugindo senhorita Martins?

Ela, em outra situação, levaria o insulto ao ponto mor da revolta. Mas, o que poderia rebater? Era exatamente o que estava fazendo. Fugindo. Agindo em visível covardia. Não estava em condições de enfrentar alguma discussão calorosa com Tony e muito menos em ceder mais uma vez à tentação. Deu mais um passo, mas a atitude foi das piores.

- Não dê as costas para mim! - ele bradou nervoso, virando Alicia de maneira violenta. Stark estava cansado; de si mesmo, da imprecisão do futuro com ela e das sensações estranhas crescentes a cada dia. O feitio dele passava longe da agressividade, porém estava tão consternado pelo andamento das manifestações de emoções, que nem sabia que possuia, que agarrou-se na primeira alternativa de raiva. E recebeu como reação uma expressão transtornada da mulher.

- Eu preciso … de ar … - ela sussurrou, parecendo mais debilitada do que antes. Surpreso, Tony afrouxou o aperto no braço de Alicia e a observou andar a passos incertos até a porta, desaparecendo de vista.

Com os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, Martins caminhava apressada pelo corredor, quando colidiu em Rhodey, que vinha pelo lado oposto. O militar fixou o olhar nas formas da amiga, notando a ausência da blusa e o sutiã branco exposto, deixando à mostra o esculpido torso, parcialmente desnudo. Ele tragou saliva antes de questioná-la:

- Alicia? Mas o que …

- Eu só quero; eu … preciso de ar. - ela murmurou, encolhendo-se, tentando esconder o máximo de pele possível.

- Infelizmente, eu não posso informar algum lugar … - e então, Alicia ergueu os olhos do chão, mostrando uma expressão transtornada. Ela precisava de ajuda. De um ombro amigo. E, ali, James era o único. - … venha comigo. - retirou o sobretudo de si e o entregou à Lily, que sem protestar o vestiu, aceitando de bom grado o braço de Rhodey, em sinal de oferta para um passeio.

- Obrigada. - foi a única frase que conseguiu formular, em voz baixa, sendo guiada para fora do hotel.

O clima estava agradável; sem resquícios de chuva ou Sol escaldante. Apenas, uma limpa tarde de inverno. Preenchendo os pulmões, alegrando-se com a umidade do ar, Alicia sentiu como se todo o peso dos ombros fosse retirado. Ela necessitava desanuviar. Entrar em contato com o mundo exterior. Sair do ambiente sufocante. Ambiente este impregnado pela presença vivaz de Tony Stark.

Ah … Mr. Stark … ela recordou e então, sentiu-se: Fraca. Inconsequente. Rendida aos próprios desejos. Alvo do embuste carnal. Puxada pela gravidade dos fatos. E a culpa, desta vez, não era do bilionário egocentrista. Como Alicia chegara ao ponto do masoquismo psicológico e físico? Ela sabia que a relação com Tony estaria fadada ao fracasso e que aprofundando o envolvimento, acabaria por machucar-se ... uma vez mais.

- Problemas no paraíso? - Rhodey instigou, cortando o silêncio que permaneceu desde que saíram do hotel.

- Eu diria problemas no Inferno de Dante*. - e acabou por sorrir com a frase cheia de doce ironia.

- Bem, pelo menos, depois do Purgatório, você irá para o Paraíso, de qualquer forma. - alegou, acariciando amistosamente a mão de Lily, atrelada ao seu braço.

- Oh. Mas levará muito tempo. Ainda estou no Segundo Círculo.

Rhodey calou-se por um momento, considerando; sabendo que o Segundo Círculo era a luxúria, que Tony lançava olhares libidinosos para Alicia, mesmo depois de ter transado com ela, a visível reação de Martins às investidas do bilionário e, claro, ligando o passado de Mr. Stark a toda a situação. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Está incomodada com os seguranças? - inquiriu, apontando com a cabeça para a direção dos guardas, a pelo menos trinta metros de distância.

Lily balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e completou:

- Eles são necessários. Principalmente aqui. - olhou ao redor, notando a praia deserta, mas temerosa por alguém os estar espionando. Afinal, a assistente e o amigo de Tony Stark seriam alvos fáceis para um sequestro, se andassem desprotegidos.

- Quer caminhar um pouco na areia?

Não precisou perguntar duas vezes. Alicia retirou os sapatos e esperou que o militar se livrasse do coturno. De mãos dadas, sentiram o contato dos pequeninos grânulos dourados com a sola dos pés, recebendo a suave maresia nos rostos.

Desnecessárias as palavras no momento. A existência da natureza conspirava somente à apreciação do belo marear das águas azuis sobre o solo brasileiro. Sem quebra violenta de ondas, excesso de pessoas, interrogatórios ou Tony Stark.

Voltaram para o hotel também em silêncio, aproveitando um a companhia do outro. Logo que chegaram ao hall, Rhodey se despediu e rumou para o próprio apartamento, mas antes fez Lily prometer que quando estivesse mais segura e quisesse confessar o que a incomodava, que imediatamente entrasse em contato com ele, assegurando que sempre estaria ali para escutá-la. E assim deixou Alicia à mercê de enfrentar o inevitável.

No corredor, às portas do quarto cedido por Stark, Alicia planejava retirar o sobretudo, tomar um banho relaxante, trocar de roupa e só depois pôr um sorriso mascarado na face e enfrentar o chefe. Procurou o cartão no bolso da calça e prestes a colocá-lo, saltou de susto, pois ouviu Tony confidenciar em seu ouvido:

- Precisamos conversar.

O ruído agudo da turbina potente do avião tornava-se perturbador para os ouvidos sobre-humanos de Logan, que esperava impaciente o anfitrião, ainda na pista de pouso. No entanto, suas especulações estavam equivocadas. Não era O anfitrião e sim A anfitriã. Cabelos ruivos, corpo simétrico, caminhar vagaroso e habilidades invejáveis; Natalia Romanova, Natasha Romanoff ou simplesmente a conhecida Viúva Negra. De súbito, o Wolverine despertou no interior de Logan e manifestou o sorriso digno de um canídeo.

Estendendo uma das mãos para um breve cumprimento, Natasha curvou os lábios para cima e analisou o espécime de masculino a frente, antes de pronunciar o nome dele, sem necessitar elevar a voz, visto a audição primal do outro:

- Senhor James.

- Logan. - ele a corrigiu, tomando a mão dela entre a sua.

- Senhor Logan, bem-vindo ao Brasil.

* **Inferno de Dante**. O Inferno é a primeira parte da "Divina Comédia", escrita por Dante Alighieri. Existem nove círculos de sofrimento, localizados dentro da Terra, em que o personagem Dante acaba por passar. O Primeiro Círculo é o Limbo, seguido por Luxúria, Gula, Ganância, Ira, Heresia, Violência, Fraude e Traição. Após conseguir o êxito, direciona-se para o Purgatório e finalmente o Paraíso.


	13. Sentidos e Novas Alianças

"_Bem, eu espero que já que estamos aqui._

_Que nós poderíamos terminar dizendo._

_Coisas que nós sempre precisamos dizer._

_Então poderíamos acabar ficando._

_Agora, a história é contada assim._

_Exatamente como uma novela._

_Vamos reescrevê-la com um final apropriado._

_Em vez de um horror de Hollywood"_

_Someday – Nickelback _

* * *

Alicia sentiu a espinha dorsal retorcer. Um incômodo notório aguçou todas as suas percepções; com a voz seca de Tony sobre a nuca, os vestígios de areia ainda entre os dedos, o cheiro de Rhodey no sobretudo, o contato absoluto do couro sobre a pele, os pontos quentes no pescoço pelas mordidas de Mr. Stark ... Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, impedindo alguma discussão e seguiu relutante os passos de Tony para a suíte presidencial.

Franziu o nariz, acabando por fazer uma careta, ao farejar o conhecível aroma de álcool destilado no ar. Uísque. Intrigada de onde poderia vir o cheiro tão forte, avistou uma garrafa, com o líquido pela metade, jogada no chão, com poucas gotas ainda vertendo e batendo sem dó no carpete. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e seguiu o raio de visão, observando alguns papéis jogados displicentemente pelo caminho, mas o que lhe chamou mais atenção foi o vidro trincado da mesa do laptop, como se alguém tivesse desferido um golpe no lugar. Fechando a porta com um suave clic, caminhou hesitante, finalmente podendo localizar a blusa rasgada ao lado da cristaleira.

Por visão periférica, captou algo sendo atirado em sua direção, teve o reflexo de impedir, resgatando o objeto com as mãos. Demorou um pouco para fincar os olhos no que jazia entre seus dedos. Um _portefólio_?

- Escolha. - Tony ordenou, indo na direção do frigobar.

Confusa, acabou por sentar no sofá mais próximo, encarando por um breve momento as costas de Stark. Era isso? Ele iria tratá-la com descaso, em sinal de que nada havia acontecido? O que se passava na mente daquele homem, que sequer fez menção das palavras doces e depois amargas que direcionou a ela, poucas horas atrás? E por que ela divagava sobre isso, se era o que exatamente queria? Sim, tratar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sim, ela poderia prosseguir com aquela encenação. Até tudo acabar. Certo. Suspirando pesado, dedilhou a capa em relevo terracota, antes de abrir a primeira página.

Fotos. Mais uma vez. Porém, nada de Tony Stark. Apenas lugares paradisíacos.

- Quero que escolha qual será o meu próximo destino. - o chefe alertou, logo em seguida chamando por Jarvis. Nenhum resquício de sentimento. Nem ódio, remorso, paixão ou até mesmo ironia. Simplesmente a voz árida, desde que ela o rejeitou, naquele mesmo lugar.

E os olhos de Alicia se abriram em espanto. A essência de couro legítimo lhe assaltou as narinas. Céus! Ela estava sentada no mesmo sofá em que trocou carícias proibidas com Tony Stark. Agradeceu ao divino por não ter maiores habilidades olfativas e conseguir captar o exalar do desejo, saliva e suor, que ainda estavam impregnados no assento.

Remexeu inconfortável no lugar, deixando escapar algumas das imagens do portefólio entre os dedos, que já haviam sido registradas na memória. Pressionou as pálpebras com força, em uma tentativa frustrada de manter-se profissional, dobrando a coluna para resgatar as fotos que caíram em seus pés. Tateou a face dos sapatos, notando que não estavam mais lá; tocou com a ponta dos dedos a superfície do carpete; nada. Abriu os olhos. Tony Stark. Como se chama aquela função vital para todos os seres humanos? Ah, sim. _AR. _Soluçou surpresa ao ter o rosto do bilionário a centímetros do seu, em uma demonstração masoquista de _déjà vu_.

Autocontrole? Íris faiscaram, variando do típico castanho ao puro mel. Autopreservação? Lábios curvaram para cima, em um sorriso misterioso. Mais um passo e ela se renderia novamente. Maldita astúcia sedutora de Mr. Stark!

Tomando a iniciativa, Alicia ajeitou o tronco, recostando no sofá de couro; descobrindo o motivo por Tony estar ali. As fotos. Claro. Um legítimo ... Cavalheiro? Longe disto. Afinal, por que ele estava ali praticamente ajoelhado a seus pés?

- E então, decidiu? - ele lançou no ar. Ao receber um olhar inquisitivo de Alicia, esclareceu, pondo-se de pé. - O lugar no portefólio.

- Ah, eu preciso de um tempo para analisar todas as fotos. - respondeu, escondendo a voz trêmula, olhando fixamente para as imagens no colo. Ao ver a mão direta de Tony se aproximar, prendeu a respiração, logo fechando os olhos, ao sentir os dedos erguendo-lhe o queixo e afastando parcialmente o colarinho do sobretudo. Encarou Stark, mas ele não retribuiu, analisando a pele marcada do pescoço da assistente.

- Nenhum lugar em especial? - murmurou, com a voz beirando a calidez, ainda olhando fixo para os sinais arroxeados; selos de sua cobiça por ela.

- Como assim? - saiu em um expirar forçado, tentando conter a vigorosa e luxuriante sensação de ardência.

- Algum lugar que ainda não conheça?

Alicia arqueou uma sobrancelha, um tanto surpresa pelo andar da conversa. Ela poderia supor que ele estivesse ... talvez ... convidando-a para ... a expressão em branco de Tony não ajudava a cogitar hipóteses.

- Existem alguns lugares que realmente não conheço. O Brasil é um país continental. - Lily afirmou e de repente a expressão em branco deu lugar a uma que ela realmente não esperava; indiferença.

- Ótimo. - afastou o corpo num rompante, deixando Alicia paralisada no lugar. - Somente considere os que você já esteve. Escolha, aprenda a cultura do local, planeje as instalações, organize os eventos; seja útil.

Engolindo em seco, Lily quis sumir. Levantou do sofá, ajeitou o sobretudo e apertou o portefólio contra o peito, questionando com a voz embargada:

- Claro. Algo mais Mr. Stark?

- Isto é tudo, senhorita Martins. - replicou, com os braços para trás e as mãos atreladas nas costas, admirando a paisagem além da janela.

E antes de fechar a porta, Alicia escutou Tony ordenar:

- Tome um banho. O cheiro de Rhodey ainda está em você.

* * *

A mansão, em estilo barroco, era enobrecida pelo suntuoso jardim e os quatro exemplares de carros de luxo estacionados em frente ao chafariz de formas angelicais. Na arcada da porta principal, Phil Coulson, em seu impecável tuxedo, estava preparado para fazer as honras da casa, observando o quinto carro de luxo se aproximando de vista.

- Senhor James, é um prazer finalmente encontrá-lo. - Phil saudou o mutante, que logo retribuiu com uma expressão nada amigável. - Sou Phil Coulson, agente especializado da S.H.I.E.L.D. e o encarregado pela sua adaptação.

- Logan. Meu nome é Logan. - corrigiu, antes de qualquer formalidade. - Não será necessária uma adaptação. Eu sequer estou à serviço.

Natasha e Phil trocaram olhares confidentes e antes que Logan pudesse se manifestar, o agente abriu passagem dizendo:

- Por favor, entre. Estamos aguardando sua presença.

Os passos fortes vindos de fora distraíram os presentes na mansão, acomodados no luxuoso sofá para visitas. Mas quem teve realmente uma surpresa foi Logan, que ficou terrivelmente confuso, observando cada rosto familiar; Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner e Thor Odinson.

- Acho que não preciso apresentá-los, certo? - Phil cortou o inconfortável silêncio, direcionando o olhar para o canto da lareira, um pouco obscuro.

- Corte a baboseira e vá direto ao ponto. Por que estou aqui? - Logan rebateu, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, isto. - uma voz profunda e suave disse, ecoando pelas paredes. - Levará tempo. Sugiro que se acomode. Mas antes, permita-me apresentar o essencial. - e assim, o homem com o característico tapa-olho saiu da escuridão e ficou visível para os heróis. - Bem-vindo à S.H.I.E.L.D.


	14. Frequentemente surreal

"_Sempre há um motivo_

_Para não se sentir boa o bastante._

_E é difícil no fim do dia._

_Eu preciso de alguma distração._

_Oh, perfeita liberação._

_A lembrança vaza de minhas veias..._

_Deixe-me vazia._

_E sem peso e talvez._

_Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite."_

_Angel – Sarah Maclachlan_

* * *

Alicia revirava nos lençóis, irritada pela indomável insônia. Encarando o teto, começou a forçar a mente, buscando alguma canção de ninar. Céus! Canção de ninar? Que pensamento mais infantil!

Pôs o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Nada.

Atirou o travesseiro na cômoda mais próxima, virando de bruços.

Nada.

Encarou o teto novamente.

Nada.

Fechou os olhos.

Respirou fundo.

Tempo.

Serenidade.

Poderia jurar ter começado a escutar as risadas juvenis ao longe, misturando com o sibilar harmonioso dos pássaros. E a sensação nas costas modificou; o confortável lençol deu lugar ao leito da natureza. O cheiro de terra molhada invadiu as narinas, juntamente com o vento leste batendo ao lado do rosto. Abriu os olhos, admirando o firmamento, limpo, em um azul estonteante. Feliz, tomou impulso e sentou, enterrando as mãos na relva, olhando as próprias pernas e pés, pequenos e infantos.

Sorrindo com pureza, trouxe os punhos fechados - repletos de grama aparada e lama recém-formada - à altura dos olhos, tendo certeza de que tudo nela estava menor, exceto a alegria. Analisou por um breve momento o vestido chiffon bege que usava, agora totalmente arruinado pela sujeira, antes de erguer os braços e gritar satisfeita, com toda a força contida em seus pulmões.

- Alicia? - escutou a voz familiar dizer a poucos metros. - Oh meu Deus! Alicia! O que está fazendo? Arruinando o vestido que sua avó lhe deu de aniversário! - a voz, feminina, cada vez mais próxima, não estava carregada de repreensão e sim de cuidado.

- Desculpe mamãe. - Lily disse, sincera, percebendo que teve dificuldade em formar uma frase maior. Abriu os punhos e deixou os dois pedaços de "bolo de lama" caírem no gramado, oferecendo à mulher um sorriso com dentes de leite.

- Ora, vamos. - tomou a menina Alicia no colo, mal se importando em ficar suja ou não. - Hoje teremos uma grande visita.

- Mesmo? - os olhos brilhantes da criança demonstraram curiosidade.

- Sim. E eu tenho certeza que a senhorita irá adorar! - respondeu, vendo a face da menina se deslumbrar com a notícia.

As duas caminharam pelo campo, observando outras crianças, da idade de Alicia, correndo alegres e gargalhando ora ou outra. Algumas apontavam para Lily e a convidavam para brincar, mas a menina recusava sem pestanejar. Era a única oportunidade que possuía em estar ao lado da mãe.

Alguns passos a mais e pôde reconhecer o vale, em que bem no meio, estava um casarão antigo. Apertando a mão de sua mãe, tomou a dianteira, tentando puxá-la, sem sucesso:

- Vamos mamãe! Esta ... mos ... chegando ... - alertou, quase sem ar, pelo esforço de estar conduzindo a mais velha.

- Calme minha menina. E antes de qualquer coisa, iremos tomar um bom banho.

- Mas, mamãe. - protestou, parando de andar, pondo uma bela expressão de beicinho no rosto.

- Nananinanão! - agachou, ficando na altura da menina, olhando-a nos olhos. - Não adianta tentar me comover, mocinha. O que seu pai irá dizer se ver você assim toda suja? - completou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, vendo automaticamente um grande sorriso tocar a face de Lily.

- Papai! - jubilou, fugindo da mãe, descendo a colina com a maior vontade que encontrou, tendo uma certa dificuldade pelas perninhas tão miúdas e os bracinhos lançados ao ar.

- Lily! Volte aqui!

Uma melodia agradável ficava gradativamente mais alta, a medida em que Alicia se aproximava do casarão. O dedilhar do violão e as vozes entoadas em uma canção, pareciam chamar todas as criaturas da conhecida fazenda.

Sentindo o leve balançar dos cabelos sobre o rosto, Lily rumou para a varanda, parando abruptamente os pés no chão de madeira ao ter a visão de seus tios, primos e avós reunidos, porém o coração acelerou ao notar a figura conhecida no canto direito da porta principal. Em repentino, os olhos doeram, retendo lágrimas de felicidade; ao ver a pessoa que mais sentiu falta todos estes anos. Absorvendo a requinte essência de eucalipto nos pulmões, tomou coragem e correu, tendo a receptividade do adulto, que abaixou-se e a recebeu em seus braços.

_Lar. Doce lar_. E não conseguiu conter as emoções conflituosas, deixando as tais lágrimas rolarem livres sobre a bochecha e caírem no ombro do homem que a envolvia em amor paternal. Apertou os bracinhos, o máximo que pôde, ao redor da figura masculina, afundando o rosto no peito aberto.

- Minha querida Lily. - ouviu o mais velho dizer e o choro ficou mais intenso, escapando largos soluços.

- Papai. - sussurrou, quase sem forças, imaginando que nada daquilo era sonho e sim a mais pura realidade.

Foi quando um calor abrasador dançou ao redor. E a cantoria acabou sendo substituída por lamentos. Intermitentes estalos de madeira queimada transformavam o cenário belo em _fogo_ ... _incêndio_ ... que devora as mais puras almas.

A alma de Lily.

Ela sabia como aquilo terminaria. Sempre daquela maneira. Sem ter a mínima chance de se despedir. E o corpo de seu pai derreteu em frenesi entre o abraço, desesperando-a e forçando Alicia a abrir os olhos. _Chamas_. Corpos deformados. O maligno e intenso amarelo das labaredas atingindo o céu, convertido em inferno. Tentou, em vão, salvar seus entes queridos, pois eles não conseguiam se livrar do própria morte. A sensação de impotência cresceu a medida em que analisou as mãos e braços, vendo que não mais era uma criança e sim a formada mulher.

A fumaça, o cheiro aterrador de carne humana atingindo o íntimo, sufocando-a; asfixiando os alvéolos, contraídos em dor. Tossindo, sem esperanças, deixou os joelhos serem puxados pela gravidade, transformando as lágrimas, antes de felicidade, em tristeza. Profunda tristeza por sentir-se abandonada. Abatida pela realidade. Só. Renegada ao obscuro futuro.

Decidido a abater a última presa, o fogo impiedoso ergueu-se diante dela, demonstrando toda a sua glória. Com a visão turva, pelas constantes lágrimas, Lily não quis correr, como de costume nos frequentes pesadelos. Estava cansada. Talvez, se deixasse o lume consumi-la em definitivo, conseguisse o idealizado conforto da alma. Pendeu a cabeça para baixo, preparando a pele para o respiro final.

E, tudo, desacelerou. Uma sensação estranha de calor e frio misturou nas entranhas, trazendo o rosto de Lily para o alto. O que viu, foi inacreditável. Fogo e água, em uma árdua batalha, movendo-se no ar. Piscou umas quantas vezes, adaptando os olhos à repentina aparição de amarelo, cinza e azul, girando de forma arrebatadora na ampla varanda. Aquilo nunca acontecera antes. Observando que, misteriosamente, voltou a respirar com liberdade, ficou de pé, admirando o límpido azul ganhar força.

Um intrépido som abalou as estruturas de Lily e num rompante o fogo desapareceu. A água, que ainda pairava no ar, desceu vagarosa, criando uma linda cascata em pequenas gotas. Abrindo os braços, regozijando o bater suave dos pingos sobre todo o corpo, murmurou abatida:

- Deus está na chuva.

E o desespero se foi.

Elevada. Calma. Livre. Flutuando.

Acompanhada.

Sentiu braços cálidos ao redor da cintura, levando ao sublime experimento de conforto. _Lar. Doce lar_. Os pés não tocavam mais o chão e logo se viu atingindo o firmamento. Do alto, pôde ver as crianças saltitantes, os tios, primos, avós, o pai e a si mesma, pequena, acostada no colo da mãe; acenando um adeus, no verde gramado da fazenda.

- Hora de ir para casa. - escutou a voz grave sussurrar-lhe no ouvido, trazendo alívio imediato ao coração.

Virou o rosto e encarou os olhos castanhos, repletos de carinho, esperança, vida e amor. Estava nos braços de um anjo. Voando. Além das nuvens, dos problemas, da solidão e principalmente, da tristeza. Examinou a face do ser celestial, abrindo um grande sorriso, reconhecendo as feições tão peculiares. Admirando a liberdade, com o vento batendo delicadamente sobre eles, disse, em alto e bom som, o nome de seu protetor:

- Tony Stark.

Alicia acordou assustada. Com severas gotas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Sentou com dificuldade, notando os raios de Sol adentrando pela janela do quarto. A mente trabalhava rápido, pretendendo encontrar alguma resposta coerente para o que acabara de sonhar. Escorregou o corpo pelo lençol, tocando os pés no carpete, seguindo à capengas para o banheiro.

_Foi só um sonho_. E guardou os imaginários acontecimentos em algum compartimento estanque da memória.

Afinal, mais um dia de trabalho a esperava.


	15. Irrisórias informações Meras desculpas

"_É um novo amanhecer._

_É um novo dia._

_É uma nova vida._

_Para mim._

_E estou me sentindo bem."_

_Feeling Good – Nina Simone_

* * *

- Hum...Brilhante?

Logan fez um total esforço em permanecer sem revirar os olhos. Retraiu as lâminas do punho esquerdo e empurrou a mulher no beco mais próximo, totalmente impaciente. O Wolverine rufava no interior do canadense e isso não era bom sinal; o carcaju* procurava uma fêmea para copular e saciar esse tipo de exigência era mais do que agradável para Logan.

Mas antes, ele precisava de informações. Com um rosnado de aviso - chamando a atenção da mulher, que estava ocupada demais em despi-lo com o olhar -, Logan cruzou os braços e questionou:

- O que você tem a oferecer?

- Bem mais do que você pode aguentar, querido. - a informante atiçou, molhando os lábios de forma sugestiva.

- Ah, detesto discordar. - soltou, com total ironia, sentindo cada vez mais o Wolverine tomar o controle. Analisou as curvas da mulher, tendo a certeza de que ela seria uma boa transa. Mas, antes, a merda da obrigação. Maldito Nick Fury! Pressionando-a na parede, foi direto ao assunto. - Vamos, diga logo o que sabe.

- Tony Stark está planejando pôr em prática o plano o quanto antes. Não consegui descobrir se o governo brasileiro está envolvido. Ah, ele tem uma mulher...Alicia, é esse o nome dela. A ex que voltou a ser assistente.

- Ex?

- Ex-assistente.

- Eu pensei que você fosse a assistente dele.

- Fui. Por cinco dias. O tempo em que eles se afastaram, acho.

- E o que tem a ver essa mulher?

- Ela cheira a problemas. Dia desses eu vi um homem muito suspeito atrás dela. É. O homem andava curvado e com um sobretudo enorme.

- Espero que esta informação seja verdadeira. Caso contrário...

- Ela é tão verdadeira quanto meus peitos, querido. Diretos da fábrica. - e guiou a mão direita de Logan para a blusa, que exibia um belo decote.

- Foi tão objetiva assim com o Stark? - encarou o vale dos seios, em que uma pequena corrente perdia-se bem no meio. Manifestando um meio sorriso, tomou um dos montes entre seus dedos, com tremenda agressividade e urgência.

- Ah, não. - gemeu, arqueando as costas na parede de tijolos. - Eu tenho queda maior pelos sanguinários. - e com um olhar pleno de apetite carnal, deslizou a palma da mão pelos músculos bem torneados de Logan, até parar na linha divisória da calça jeans.

Primeira missão: concluída, obtendo o máximo do que a mulher poderia oferecer. Ah, sim, em todos as implicações. Esclarecimentos parcialmente - ou meramente - úteis e sexo. Animalesco, como sempre. Era sempre daquela maneira, guiando a voracidade que dominava o distinto Wolverine. Os gritos de satisfação, as roupas rasgadas, o penetrar violento, um orgasmo fenomenal e as garras saltando dos punhos em puro êxtase.

Talvez, mais tarde, fosse necessário investigar e quem sabe fazer uma "visitinha" a esta tal de Alícia.

- Lily. - Natália suspirou, deixando o corpo cair sobre a cama. - Você tem certeza de que isso é necessário? Quer dizer, depois de tudo o que o Tony fez você sofrer. Ei, não me olhe com essa cara! Olhe para o espelho! Veja as baitas olheiras de noites mal dormidas estampadas ai! Eu sinceramente duvido que uma viagem para Angra dos Reis vá fazer algum bem. Inclusive, lá tem um monte de ilhas remotas e ele pode tentar transar com você novamente! Não que isso seja uma má ideia; claro. Por que não pede logo demissão? Já está na hora da Pepper voltar ao trabalho!

- É tão irritante quando você começa a falar sem parar. - Alicia finalmente cortou o monólogo de Natália, ajustando as últimas roupas na mala.

- Isso? - fingiu uma absurda surpresa, pondo ambas as mãos na altura do coração. - Só isso? A sua linda amiga aqui obtém apenas uma frase agressiva como resposta?

Vencida pelo cansaço, Lily parou com o que estava fazendo, consumindo o máximo de ar possível. Erguendo um dedo a cada número, disparou:

- Um, é necessário, pois faz parte do emprego. Dois, ele pode até ser parcialmente culpado pela minha miserabilidade, mas isso não diminui o fato de que eu contribui também. Três, um bom creme e uma sessão relaxante no spa, que eu já escolhi, retirarão estas olheiras. Quatro, Angra dos Reis é um ótimo lugar para se apresentar a um turista, eu já conheço a maioria das ilhas e com a segurança máxima posso manter os paparazzis de plantão longe o suficiente; e sim, vai fazer bem para mim. Cinco, desde que eu pus o pé naquele hotel, o Tony tenta transar comigo e não vai ser nem a primeira, nem a última vez em que ele guiará aquelas conversas de duplo sentido, seja aqui, seja em Angra. Seis, é uma ideia péssima transar com ele, creia-me; as ilhas remotas dão ainda mais sentido à minha afirmação. Sete, já pedi demissão! Acha que sou louca o suficiente para quebrar mais uma promessa feita à Pepper? E, finalmente, oito, em poucos dias convivendo com Tony Stark, eu construí uma imensa vontade de me matar a cada cinco segundos. Por mais que deseje terminar com este trabalho de assistente o quanto antes, sinto-me na obrigação de fazer este favor à Pepper, que está certa em pedir alguns dias de folga.

Natália ouviu tudo em evidente choque, absorvendo cada pedaço de palavras formadas. E o que concluiu foi que Alicia inventou aquelas irrisórias desculpas, taxadas como frases, para permanecer ao lado de Tony Stark; menos, claro, com relação à última desculpa.

- Lily, eu entendo o seu lado em querer ajudar a Pepper. Afinal, vocês foram grandes amigas e ela foi seu ombro amigo quando...

- Nós ainda somos amigas. - interrompeu, prevendo um outro monólogo por parte da outra. Acionando a trava da mala, pôs as mãos na cintura, instigando. - E por que tanto drama? São só dois dias!

Natália levantou da cama em silêncio e deu de ombros, escondendo os lábios trêmulos e a voz instável. Encarando os pés, revelou:

- Vou sentir sua falta, só isso.

Alicia não resistiu à vontade de abraçar a amiga. As duas ficaram muito mais ligadas nos últimos meses, morando juntas. Praticamente irmãs do coração. As peculiares diferenças, inclusive de personalidade, resultaram em uma convivência forçada no início. No entanto, o tempo e as semelhanças em pequenos aspectos aproximaram e intensificaram a relação.

Suspirando, confidenciou no ouvido de Natália, sem hesitar:

- Eu voltarei. Prometo.

* **carcaju.** Palavra em português, que significa Wolverine, sendo um tipo de mustelídeo que habita nas florestas do Canadá (país de origem do mutante).


	16. Moeda de Troca

_"O chão está repleto de pedras partidas._

_A última folha caiu._

_Eu não tenho local para me virar agora._

_Nem Leste nem Oeste._

_Norte ou Sul._

_E tudo aquilo que está à minha frente._

_E tudo o que eu sei...Eu não sei nada._

_Então, traz- me a casa."_

_Bring me Home - Sade_

* * *

Afora, a cidade movimentava ao redor; transformando-se em meros borrões, a medida em que o veículo ganhava velocidade. Adentro, apenas o ronronar do motor quebrava o silêncio nascido da expectativa. Transportando a pequena moeda entre os dedos, em uma forma absente de distração, a mão feminina tocava o ar. Com os olhos fixos no teto do carro, Alicia suspirou, tentando amenizar o coração acelerado.

A rica essência do justo desejo pairando no ar, alvoroçando os sentidos, apimentando o lastro de loucura, compondo a vivacidade do proibido; magnetizando arrepios, reagindo em cadeia pelas chamas da vontade carnal, pulsando sem misericórdia entre as pernas. Ah, o eterno debate secular. Certo e errado. Casto e impuro. Razão e emoção. Trabalho e sexo.

Os dentes cravaram no lábio inferior, impedindo um gemido. Sequer um mísero toque, mas ela poderia ter a clara sensação do roçar da superfície dos dedos dele sobre a pele, deslizando por cada parte, atiçando cada milímetro, levando-a a um grau de puro êxtase. As pálpebras ficaram pesadas demais para suportarem a abundante quantidade de desenhos maculados que se formavam no teto da limousine; convertendo um simples pálido amarelo em uma grande seleção de braços e pernas entrelaçados e bocas encaixadas em perfeito molde. Pérfida imaginação. Intrépido desejo.

- Uma moeda por eles. - a voz de Tony vibrou no ar, cortando as bordas dos desenhos, fazendo-os desaparecerem como fumaça diante dos olhos.

Automaticamente, Alicia paralisou, deixando a moeda que brincava entre os dedos parar entre o indicador e médio. Erguendo a cabeça, tentou encarar Stark, mas não conseguiu. O jornal aberto que ele segurava, bloqueou qualquer visão.

Cruzando os braços, Lily questionou:

- Perdão?

Ele não teve sequer a vontade de retirar o jornal do lugar, respondendo:

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos.

- Eles valem tão pouco assim?

- Diga-me. E farei uma boa oferta.

- _Ah, se ele soubesse..._ - pensou, evitando um sorriso. Olhou através da janela e viu o destino se aproximando. - Não poderá fazer uma oferta por eles, pois nunca saberá do que se tratam.

Lily escutou o suave ruído de papel dobrando e pôde sentir a total atenção de Tony, agora queimando-a no lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Sei mais do que imagina. - ele disse com segurança na voz, fazendo Lily encará-lo quase que de imediato.

- Ah, sim? - estreitou os olhos a ele e viu o desafio cintilar nas íris de Stark. - Então por qual motivo quer pagar por meus pensamentos?

E antes que Tony pudesse replicar, o barulho dos ladrilhos entrando em contato com as rodas da limousine ficou mais audível. Um sorriso astuto, perverso e terrivelmente alinhado sinuou nas feições do bilionário, que optou por respondê-la da forma mais cheia de duplicidade. Inclinou o tronco para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas próprias pernas, fulminando-a com olhos dignos de águia.

Alicia estremeceu por reflexo, ao menos reparando que haviam estacionado. No meio tempo do chofer sair do veículo e abrir a porta para eles, Tony capturou a moeda entre os dedos de Lily e a guardou no bolso da calça jeans, afirmando em seguida:

- Um preço justo pelo seu silêncio.

Boquiaberta, Alicia ficou surda por alguns instantes, em que o chofer teve que repetir a frase mais do que duas vezes para ela sair do lugar.

- Senhorita? Já chegamos.

_Tudo é objeto de barganha_

- Não vai me devolver? - Alicia andava a passos largos, tentando alcançar Tony, que subia de dois em dois degraus a escada da luxuosa mansão.

- É um belo lugar. Fez um bom trabalho. - Stark constatou, dando rápidas olhadelas pela decoração.

Aquilo a fez acelerar ainda mais os passos, quase tropeçando na quina dos degraus. Alcançando o topo da escada, Lily cruzou os braços e desistiu de segui-lo, mas não de seu objetivo.

- Devolva!

Tony virou-se e com a face mascarada em um esculpido angelical, soou inocente ao perguntar:

- O quê?

Inflando os pulmões, Alicia começou a bater o pé direito no chão, contendo a vontade de voar no pescoço do chefe e esganá-lo. Entredentes, ela disse:

- A moeda.

Dando de ombros, ele afirmou, como se constatasse o óbvio:

- A moeda é minha.

Lily sentiu a garganta estancar de tanto ódio._ Como ele pode ser tão insuportável?_ berrou em seu interior, livrando-se da atitude defensiva e partindo a certas e furiosas andadas até Stark, parando a meros centímetros do rosto do bilionário. Apertando os punhos, em uma forma resistível de não empurrá-lo na parede mais próxima, chiou:

- A moeda é minha!

Ah, como ele adorava vê-la irritada. Um sorriso vitorioso se manifestou na face de Tony e pendendo a cabeça para o lado, mudou de estratégia:

- Ela tem tanto valor assim para a senhorita?

- Não interessa ao senhor. - soltou em um tom explosivo, terminando a frase em um grito. - A moeda é MINHA!

Sem perder a compostura, ele ficou sério de repente, dizendo:

- Proponho um acordo.

Lily revirou os olhos, prevendo que tipo de proposta ele estaria disposto a fazer. Afastando um pouco, cruzou os braços novamente, esperando as condições.

- Diga.

- Eu devolverei a moeda, se tiver algo em troca.

Somente pelo tom malicioso que ele a ofereceu, Lily soltou indignada:

- Nem pensar!

Resgatando a moeda no bolso da calça, Stark brincou com o objeto entre os dedos, da mesma forma que Martins fez na limousine, atiçando em tom divertido:

- Então esqueça a sua preciosa amiguinha.

Levando as mãos ao ar, em sinal de rendição, Lily soou vencida:

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! O que seria?

Agindo casualmente, Tony desviou os olhos para o teto, fingindo desinteresse:

- Algo simples. Um beijo.

Imediatamente, ela voou na direção dele, desarmando-o. Antes que ele pudesse registrar os lábios dela sobre os seus, havia terminado.

- Acordo feito. Agora, aos seus aposentos. - Lily ordenou, dando as costas à ele e mexendo os quadris de maneira sensual.

Notando os dedos nus, Stark percebeu que a moeda havia desaparecido. O límpido som de metal estalando no ar, fez com que ele reparasse na astúcia de Alicia, que agora jogava com o polegar a moeda o mais alto possível. Mas, a tentação foi maior ao se fixar no delinear voluptuoso das ancas de Martins, que pareciam clamar pelas mãos dele.

Tragando saliva com dificuldade, Stark realizou o quão proveitosos – ou torturantes - seriam estes dois dias.

Natália saiu do elevador, carregando várias sacolas de compras, em seu ritual de estoque para os dias mais frios. Batalhando com a habilidade em manter as sacolas nas mãos e procurar a chave do apartamento, compenetrou os sentidos, esquecendo de tudo o que se passava ao redor. Milagrosamente, conseguiu entrar sem fazer maiores estragos.

Ao fechar a porta, viu dedos longos e masculinos se interporem entre o batente e o objeto esculpido de madeira, escutando da pancada um inconfundível tilintar de metal. Arregalou os olhos surpresa, por não escutar sequer um protesto do homem, que a esta altura deveria estar urrando de dor.

Natália afastou a mão da fechadura, sem pensar, deixando a porta fazer seu turno natural e abrir. O que viu foi de fato incomum. Com aspecto de genuíno perigo, o homem que estava à sua frente em nada se assemelhava ao que estava acostumada. Olhos verdes a analisaram dos pés à cabeça e com voz grave, ele a questionou:

- Alicia Martins?


	17. Inoxidáveis

"_A vida é só uma rodovia solitária._

_Eu estou aqui na estrada livre._

_Sou velho bastante para olhar para trás de mim._

_Mas jovem bastante para sentir minha alma._

_Eu não quero lhe perder, querida._

_E eu não quero ficar sozinho._

_E eu não quero viver meus dias sem você._

_Mas por enquanto eu tenho que ficar sem você."_

_Can't get you off my mind - Lenny Kravitz_

* * *

- Será este? - Alicia ergueu a peça diante dos olhos e ficou um tempo analisando.

Biquíni azul marinho, com detalhes em dourado nas laterais. Não mostrava demais. Também não escondia demais. Na medida certa. Olhou para o próprio corpo, envolvido na toalha branca. Lembrou de Tony Stark. Entortou os lábios e sentindo a ironia sair deles, disse:

- Era melhor vestir uma burca. - e selecionando o biquíni nas mãos, andou relutante até o banheiro.

_Fique longe de mim_.

_Eu sinto a raiva e não consigo contê-la._

- Você fala inglês? - ele questionou. A nota intensa e grave da voz do homem fez Natália oscilar internamente.

Um aceno positivo de cabeça encorajou o estranho canadense, que pronunciou a pergunta de maneira mais elaborada:

- Alicia Martins está aqui?

Natália estava com medo. Honestamente, **apavorada** seria a palavra correta. Aquele homem exalava masculinidade a um nível extremo; mesclando álcool, tabaco, almíscar e genuína testosterona. Jeans surrado, cinto médio com uma caveira de bronze esculpida na fivela, camiseta regata branca - que adornava os músculos trabalhados e deixava à mostra parte do peitoral -, jaqueta de couro e luvas de motoqueiro. Algo pendia no pescoço dele, parecido a uma insígnia militar. A aura violenta poderia ser notada à quilômetros de distância, agravada pelos olhos ameaçadores, a testa franzida e o cabelo...peculiar.

Engolindo em seco, Natália forçou o queixo, em uma tentativa de parar de tremer e respondeu:

- Alicia? Não. Ela não está. Quem gostaria?

Foi evidente que a expressão nada amigável do estranho piorou. A voz grave saiu mais ríspida do que o pretendido:

- Sabe quando ela voltará?

Natália piscou uma, duas, três vezes e respondeu:

- Daqui a alguns dias.

Ela viu o estranho fechar os olhos e murmurar algum tipo de obscenidade. _Vai ficar ai na porta parada que nem uma idiota?_ o lado consciente de Natália gritou e finalmente ela perguntou o de praxe:

- Quem é o senhor?

Logan grunhiu e coçou o pescoço. Ele odiava apresentações. Melhor ser um pouco agradável antes que a mulher apavorada fechasse a porta.

- Meu nome é James.

_Estranho. Na insígnia dele está escrito __**Wolverine**_. Natália raciocinou um tanto confusa, mas resolveu seguir a maré.

_Eu devo confessar que me sinto um monstro_.

Era um hábito. Álcool, em praticamente todas as horas, injetava não mais ânimo e sim um vício incurável. No entanto, naquele dia, Tony optou pelo café. Descendo as escadas em seu modo singular, percorreu a luxuosa sala de estar, ignorando o porão - a esta altura equipado com uma parcela de suas bugigangas inventivas - e foi direto para a cozinha. Encontrando-a vazia, chamou por Jarvis:

- Sim, senhor. - o A.I. respondeu, com a voz sempre cordial.

- Onde está a Lily?

- No quarto dela, senhor.

- E por que ainda não desceu?

- Seria melhor se perguntasse à ela, porém não creio que agora seja possível, senhor.

- Ah, não? E por quê?

- Recebi ordens explícitas para bloquear qualquer imagem do quarto.

Entortando os lábios, na mera forma de curiosidade, Tony realmente maquinou todas as possibilidades e motivos para Lily ordenar tal coisa à Jarvis. Foi quando um sorriso malicioso escapou dos lábios e logo ele ordenou:

- Imagens.

Quase pronta. Terminando de ajeitar os cabelos, de frente para o espelho, Alicia parou de imediato o que estava fazendo. A sensação estranha de que alguém a estava espionando saltou como uma ideia provável. Revirou os olhos e encarou o próprio reflexo; criando uma careta de desaprovação, não apenas pela atitude de Mr. Stark – que a esta altura seria digna de um voyeur* - e sim dela mesma; convocando na memória o mesmo motivo pelo qual resistiu a não trocar de roupa ou tomar banho no quarto cedido por Stark, dias atrás. Jarvis "possuía olhos" em qualquer canto do trabalho. E olhos de Jarvis, seriam olhos de Tony Stark.

Somente ao imaginar a deliberada forma com que o chefe estaria naquele momento a observá-la em secreto, um arrepio instintivo percorreu a espinha de Lily. Com um suave clic, ajeitou as madeixas, dando à elas um ar casual, ignorando a maquiagem. Pegou a bolsa ao alcance das mãos e virou-se. Imitando uma reverência, suprimiu um sorriso, imaginando a expressão de espanto do chefe. Acenou um adeus e disse, tendo o cuidado de expelir diretamente as palavras:

- O café está na varanda do segundo andar.

_Admiração velada._

Eu a tenho. E ao mesmo tempo ela escapa entre meus dedos. Em todos esses anos, reprimi Tony por ser tão superficial e utilizar as mulheres como meros objetos; sendo que nunca realmente me deixei envolver por ninguém. A vida que levei até então, resumia-se à proteção do meu país, em dedicação total à proteção do meu país. Sim. O militarismo era a minha vida. Era. Desde que meus olhos encontraram Alicia, soube que nunca mais seria o mesmo.

E cá estou, ornamentando amor fraternal, com medo de demonstrar o que realmente sinto. Qual seja paixão à primeira vista, qual seja atração desmedida. Estranho comparar a minha valentia em guerras e confrontos sangrentos, com a atual covardia em revelar as minhas verdadeiras intenções para Alicia.

Com um simples beijo, quase a perdi, sem que de fato ela fosse minha. Mas, o que faz os lábios emudecerem e o corpo tomar uma posição defensiva é o afeto distorcidamente retribuído. Eu sei que os pensamentos dela sequer divagam por mim...Que o carinho revelado é fruto de pura amizade.

Somente.

As esperanças estremecem ao saber por onde os tais pensamentos de Alicia percorrem. Meu melhor amigo. O magnata sedutor, que lança, usa e descarta. O qual eu sempre reprimi por ferir as mulheres. Ah, como eu já observei diversos corações partidos, chorando uma ausência de falsa presença.

Porém, um coração em especial ainda resiste.

O coração _dela_.

Talvez, uma bela e alheia ironia do destino, ligando três pessoas com personalidades tão distintas, seja o motivo desta lida.

E, se o coração dela ainda resiste, quiçá nem tudo esteja perdido.

Disposto a lutar, arrumei as malas e parti para Angra dos Reis.

Somente, de algo possuo certeza:

_As esperanças são inoxidáveis. _

_*_ **Voyeur:** Observador oculto. Pessoa que assiste, para sua mera satisfação, o outro.


	18. Corrente Sanguínea

_"Eu acho que poderia ter inalado você._

_Eu podia lhe sentir por trás dos meus olhos._

_Você está na minha corrente sanguínea._

_Eu podia lhe sentir flutuando em mim."_

_Bloodstream - Stateless_

* * *

Tony Stark rodeado por belíssimas mulheres. Um fato notório. Na verdade, incontestável. Aquela específica noite ele escolhera para levar alguma – ou algumas - desconhecida(s) até o quarto principal. A atenção dada a irredutibilidade de Alicia às investidas dele seria deixada de lado, pelo menos, por ora. Ele precisava de sexo. Ele ansiava por liberar a frustração de não ter o corpo de Lily atrelado ao seu, irradiando calor abrasivo.

Engoliu uma bela dose de uísque, sentindo o álcool começar a fazer efeito, logo após soltando uma de suas frases regadas por intrincado sarcasmo. Risadas nada forçadas atingiram-lhe os ouvidos e o ego não poderia estar mais do que inflado, agraciado pela frequente enxurrada de elogios. Despiu algumas com o olhar e mãos passearam por seus braços cobertos pela camisa bordô, abotoada até o limite do tórax.

No meio do amontoado de presas fáceis, foi subliminarmente guiado para a mesa de Craps*. Despertando a natureza da jogatina, Tony esquentou os dois pequenos dados entre as mãos, pensando em algum número aleatório. Antes de fazer o lançamento das peças na mesa, sorriu maliciosamente ao escutar uma voz feminina sussurrar-lhe:

- A sorte está lançada.

Recostada no canto menos movimentado da preciosa mansão, Alicia assistia o perambular do alvo da festa, flertando com cada par de pernas roliças ofertáveis. De alguma forma, vê-lo com aquela aparência impecável, sorrindo com a mesma sagacidade de uma raposa em plena caça, causava um rebuliço em seu interior.

A quem ela estava enganando? Desde quando 'bancar a difícil' era sinônimo de ter Tony Stark aos seus pés? O que Lily poderia esperar de um homem taxado como irremediável mulherengo, sendo convidado de um país pleno de mulheres esculturais?

Ao observar uma estonteante morena abalançar-se sobre ele, quase pressionando-o contra a mesa de Craps, Lily sentiu o sangue ferver. Mas Alicia sabia que não deveria se dar ao direito de experimentar qualquer tipo de emoção relacionada à Tony. Muito menos ciúmes. Era antiético e insano.

Retirou o casaco grafite, agradecida pelo funcionamento perfeito do aquecedor do salão de festas. O clima em Angra era um tanto instável no inverno. Apesar das manhãs agradáveis, quando o Sol desaparecia no poente, a temperatura caía de forma abrupta, forçando um aparelho nada convencional em terras fluminenses à funcionar.

Tendo a plena consciência de que não estava vestida para a ocasião, com uma calça jeans básica, blusa social risca de giz e scarpin preto, tomou coragem e andou a passos confiantes até o buffet, mal sabendo que olhos a espreitavam ao longe.

Provando alguns quitutes, tentou travar a memória mais uma vez, miseravelmente. Um esforço surreal. Além das meras expectativas mortais. Ela não era uma heroína. Somente humana, uma mulher, agridoce pelas intempéries da vida. Evitando qualquer contato visual com Tony, permitiu-se tantas taças de champanhe quanto fossem necessárias. Afinal, o trabalho como assistente estaria acabado por àquela noite. Chegou a um ponto em que Alicia realmente jurou não distinguir mais o álcool da quantidade de aperitivos que consumiu. Porém, ao saborear a mistura exótica de chocolate com pimenta, a mente voltou a traicioná-la. E tudo piorou a medida em que um fato inusitado, horas atrás, fez Lily recordar de algo que manteve trancado à sete chaves.

* * *

" O _Corsário Veloz_ navegava pelas águas lazulita, invadindo a beleza natural de Angra dos Reis. A sensação plena do vento batendo no corpo fez Alicia sorrir. Fluindo através dos poros, a liberdade percorria o interior do ser, dando uma singela alusão de leveza. O vestido, branco e leve, ondulava sobre o corpo, fiel ao quase experimento de asas.

Apoiando as mãos no parapeito, Lily fechou os olhos, arrebatada pela sensação sublime. Inalando a composição inigualável dos quatro elementos; água e fogo; terra e ar. Ligação primitiva. Encravada no mais profundo. Atiçada aos termos do etéreo. Vasto oceano, montanhas esmeralda, salino oxigênio e a crescente chama. O remoto instinto a fez erguer os braços, totalmente imersa na pura harmonia ao redor de si.

- Hora de ir para casa. - escutou a voz famosa e grave sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a despertar do transe imediatamente.

Em um arfar desesperado, abriu os olhos e teve a clara noção dos braços cálidos ao redor da cintura, remetendo àquela já experimentada sensação.

Voando.

Abrindo o compartimento estanque da memória.

O sonho.

Inesperado anjo.

E tudo, veio à tona, com uma enxurrada de questionamentos."

* * *

- Resistindo ao terceiro círculo*? - e a voz familiar estalou a barreira que mantinha Alicia mentalmente fora daquelas paredes.

Ainda confusa, pela mistura de bebida e lembranças, Lily demorou um pouco para ligar-se à realidade. Depositando a taça vazia na bandeja próxima, conectou o olhar com o dono da voz: Rhodey. Balançou a cabeça, sentindo um pouco de tontura, abrindo um sorriso franco. Com uma estranha alegria, respondeu:

- Gula? Com dificuldade. Se bem que duvido ter vencido o anterior. Sabe, a luxúria é algo muito difícil de combater quando se está com um maníaco por sexo ao lado. - e de repente começou a balançar a mão direita sobre o próprio rosto, dizendo em seguida. - Oh, querido, não você. Rhodey. Ah, você sabe de quem estou falando. Daquele homem intragável, que está... - direcionou o olhar para a mesa de Craps, vendo que Tony não estava mais lá. Escaneou rapidamente o salão e o encontrou. Arranhando as cordas vocais, chiou antes que Rhodey pudesse cortá-la. -...Praticamente comendo aquela morena que tem uma placa de puta estampada na testa! O mal gosto dele é gritante! Aliás, ele...Oh, meu Deus! Como estou bêbada!

- Lily... - Rhodey insinuou, em um tom repreensivo, realmente notando o estado etílico de Alicia. Em um único movimento, resgatou o casaco que pendia no antebraço dela, fazendo-a sentar na cadeira mais próxima.

- Deixe. Vá se divertir. Estou bem aqui. Sério. - alegou, aliviada por nada estar girando, sabendo que a bebedeira estava num grau suportável. Apenas a língua solta e uma pequena tontura em pé. Quase trivial. Ou nem tanto.

- E quem disse que estar aqui com você não é divertido?

- Sei. Agora sou a palhaça? Muito obrigada pelo elogio!

- Lily, você sabe muito bem que a intenção não era essa. - afirmou, revirando os olhos. Alicia precisava se afastar dos efeitos do champanhe. Com uma ideia em mente, prosseguiu. - Escute. Eu vou buscar um copo de água para drenar um pouco do álcool no seu sangue. Fique aqui.

- Como se eu pudesse ir a algum lugar assim... - e ao ver Rhodey se afastando, gritou. - Estamos em uma ilha! - percebendo que ele continuou a caminhar, sem ao menos se importar, continuou. - Só se eu fosse nadando! - e notando olhares curiosos sobre si, finalizou. - Ah, cala a boca Alicia!

Pondo o rosto entre as mãos, respirou fundo e sentiu a lacrimosa queimação ao redor das córneas. Então, além da língua solta e pequena tontura, adicione sentimentos aflorados. _Renegue os ciúmes, por favor_. _Abandone a raiva que pulsa em cada parte minúscula do ser_. _Abstenha-se da percepção de carência. Ele não é seu! Nunca será!_

* * *

O velho e recorrente prazer. No quarto parcialmente obscuro, ele apurava o sentido do tato, passeando as mãos sobre a pele. A maciez estava diferente. O perfume também não era o mesmo. Mas, com a visão precária e o aroma de jasmim, ele forçaria um pouco mais a imaginação.

Beijou lábios estranhos. O desejo latejava, mas a medida em que as curvas sob suas palmas não batiam com a memória sensorial, Tony realizou que algo estava errado. Ele estava tentando fantasiar. Uma formosa morena abaixo de si, totalmente preparada para horas sequenciais de puro sexo e ele não conseguia tirar Alicia da cabeça.

Pior.

Tentou converter a mulher desconhecida em uma cópia da assistente, só para ter mais uma vez, nem que fosse por mero espectro, o deleitável corpo de Lily embalado entre os lençóis. Sim. Ela navegava livremente pela corrente sanguínea. Ratificando o veneno letal que jazia no íntimo. Mas Tony Stark não **poderia**, não **deveria** ceder! Em protesto, colidiu as bocas que mal se encaixavam e experimentou o gosto cítrico da morena, que gemeu satisfeita. Transformou os toques em cada vez mais urgentes, sem dar o tempo necessário para distinguir as formas da mulher. Era melhor assim. Soltar o instinto e se deixar levar.

Abriu as pernas receptivas e se pôs entre elas. Arranhou os quadris femininos, numa tentativa de suprimir a imagem de Alicia na mente e rangeu os dentes.

Apoiando uma das mãos na cabeceira da cama, ergueu as costas da morena do colchão e a penetrou. Nenhuma pancada incômoda contra o arco reator. Não. Não era igual. A sensação era impura. Quase...Infiel. Estar conectado era diferente. Era com Alícia.

Furioso, mordeu o pescoço da mulher e acelerou as estocadas. Talvez depositar parte de sua frustração; talvez acabar com mais rapidez; talvez incinerar o corpo de Alicia acompanhando cada movimento debaixo de si. Traiçoeiras recordações. Insuperável desejo.

Gemeu, tendo vaga noção de que alguma palavra havia escapado entre os dentes trincados. Fluindo em genuíno frenesi, a corrente sanguínea transcorria cada milímetro, atiçava o **veneno**, pervertia ainda mais o já alterado subconsciente.

Céus! Tudo clamava por Alicia!

E em ondas poderosas, o orgasmo surgiu.

Levantando da cama logo ao recobrar os sentidos, Tony começou a recolher as peças de roupa, disposto a voltar para a festa o quanto antes. Enquanto vestia a camisa bordô, escutou a morena dizer:

- Meu nome é Teresa.

Sem entender ao certo qual o objetivo daquele princípio de conversa, Tony questionou o clássico:

- O quê?

E o que ela respondeu, realmente, deixou Stark surpreso:

- Você me chamou de Alicia o tempo todo.

* * *

Caminhando pela areia pegajosa, que se infiltrava pelas frestas dos dedos, Lily admirava a praia deserta, iluminada vagamente pelos holofotes da mansão. Porém, grande parte do cenário era feito pelo céu aberto, com múltiplas estrelas e a majestosa Lua Cheia. Experimentando o bater suave das ondas, que ora alcançavam-lhe os pés, encolheu o corpo embutido no casaco. Ainda estava frio. Mas ela mal se importava. Ficar sozinha era o melhor remédio; como sempre. Inclusive se para isto tivesse que fingir para Rhodey um sono repentino, deixá-lo acompanhá-la até o quarto e escapar pela janela momentos depois, com receio de que ele a visse. Sim, era infantil e honestamente Lily se recriminava por às vezes tratar James como um mero ombro amigo. Desde algum tempo ela sabia das intenções um tanto comprometedoras do militar. Porém, ela não iria usá-lo para tentar capear a relação grotesca que possuía com Tony, menos ainda corromper o laço - cada vez mais forte - de amizade.

A calça jeans dobrada até os joelhos, o scarpin balançando na mão direita, os cabelos sutilmente tocados pela maresia, uma conhecida melodia rompendo o silêncio. A mesma entoada na grande e antiga fazenda onde foi criada. E no previsto ressoar, o peculiar sonho abateu novamente. Tony Stark em nada se poderia comparar a um anjo; muito menos empenhar-se na função de salvador. Era fato que o Homem de Ferro tinha o pendão de super herói, mas não o seu criador. E que insidiosa transição do imaginário ao real, que repetiu de exata maneira os braços cálidos e protetores ao redor da cintura, a respiração calma, voz grave...Sensação de asas.

Afastando a mente e o corpo da orla, acomodou-se na areia, deitando a cabeça no afofado solo. Ficou ali, admirando as estrelas por tempo indeterminado, tentando compor o maremoto de questionamentos.

Captou um vulto por visão periférica e logo virou o rosto na direção leste. Pôde distinguir a silhueta caminhando em sua direção. Sabendo de imediato quem seria, abriu um sorriso lacônico, enquanto o coração acelerava à batidas potentes.

Dispensando o habitual, recordou de uma das vezes em que se reencontraram. Escondendo a alegria e sobrepondo a ironia, disse:

- Sentiu minha falta, querido?

Parando a poucos metros de Alicia, Tony cruzou os braços e com a expressão cansada, por ter procurado Lily em todos os cantos da mansão - Rhodey insistiu que ela estaria dormindo, mas depois que Jarvis informou que a assistente havia escapado pela janela, a busca ficou ainda pior - respondeu:

- Não. Na verdade, estou aqui para repreendê-la. A senhorita está fugindo do trabalho e se encontra visivelmente bêbada.

Surpresa, mas disposta a dar-lhe uma resposta, Lily ergueu o tronco e sentou na areia. Porém, fez isto com velocidade suficiente para sentir a tontura. Ela ainda não estava completamente curada dos efeitos da bebida. Não conseguindo evitar uma careta de dor, fechou os olhos, perguntando quase em murmúrio:

- Tenho que voltar para a festa?

Houve um curto silêncio, seguido de uma frase surpreendentemente amena:

- Tecnicamente, sim.

Mas Lily não estava para jogos àquela noite. Ameaçou levantar da areia, estancando de forma abrupta ao ser puxada para baixo. Abriu os olhos em um estopim e viu Tony sentado ao seu lado. Antes que pudesse questionar a atitude de Stark, ele ordenou:

- Fique. - e ao receber um olhar inquisitivo de Alicia, esclareceu. - Ninguém precisa dos seus serviços na festa. Tudo está se encaminhando bem. E só quem lhe pode dar ordens sou eu.

Com a última frase, Alicia tremeu por dentro, tanto de raiva quanto esquisito desejo. Encarou o mar aberto, disfarçando qualquer fraqueza que ele pudesse identificar. Mar...Água...Sobrepondo ao fogo...O sonho. Perfeito. Voltando com força total. Com o principal alvo queimando-a com o simples olhar. Suspirando pesado, Lily ainda mantinha a vontade em permanecer sozinha.

- Tem certeza que deseja ficar aqui com tantas mulheres esperando pelo senhor?

- Nada de senhor. Nada de senhorita. O expediente por hoje terminou. E tenho certeza.

- Certo, chefe. Como quiser. - e recolheu as pernas, trazendo-as para o peito, abraçando-as em forma de induzida proteção.

Inclinando o tronco para trás, afundando os dedos na areia, Tony manifestou uma risada sombria. Lily ficou estática e a respiração se tornou escassa. Algo estava por vir...

- Tão cômodo ficar assim, não é?

- Assim como?

- Nós. Nesta deliciosa zona de conforto. Sempre escapando de qualquer possível confronto sobre a situação.

Girando lentamente o rosto, Alicia encarou Stark e tentou, realmente, encontrar algum sinal esclarecedor naquilo. Sim, era um fato. Desde o princípio. Ambos fugindo; em suas respectivas e variadas formas. Dando de ombros, Lily soou sincera ao afirmar:

- Qualquer confronto levaria a lugar nenhum. Seria só gasto de saliva e palavras jogadas ao vento. Você nunca mudará. Eu nunca mudarei. É inútil ao menos tentar.

Uma centelha de reconhecimento se manifestou nos olhos de Tony, que estudou os traços na face de Alícia antes de lançar em um tom ferino:

- Ah, Lily. Sempre recuando quando algum tipo de problema aparece...

Surpresa e automaticamente ofendida, Lily rebateu sem pensar:

- Muito pelo contrário. Eu apenas sei quando a guerra está perdida.

_- Então por qual motivo tudo era contradito?_ - pensou, após exprimindo com satisfação. - Boa cartada.

Sorrindo abertamente e voltando a atenção ao horizonte, Lily disse:

- Não sou a única que sabe jogar.

A quebra das ondas, as folhas dos coqueiros balançando ao vento e duas respirações compassadas foram os únicos sons emitidos, até que Tony cortou o silêncio:

- Por que a moeda é tão importante?

Com um olhar perdido, Lily sentiu a dor fluir em suas palavras quando sussurrou:

- Faz parte da minha história.

- Pois temos a noite toda.

Incrédula, Alicia deixou o maxilar cair por um breve instante, balbuciando a única frase que veio à mente:

- Eu...Estou...Bêbada.

E o famoso sorriso astuto vingou na face do bilionário, que rebateu da forma mais simples possível:

- Melhor ainda.

Lily prendeu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. Provavelmente ele também estaria bêbado. Afinal, desde quando Tony Stark se interessaria pela vida pessoal de uma simples assistente? Mais curiosa do que ele, questionou:

- O que quer saber?

- Os pontos não contados na sua ficha de admissão.

Estreitando os olhos à ele, algo no interior de Lily a encorajou a prosseguir.

- Pois se prepare. A história é longa. - e respirando fundo, ativou as mais profundas memórias.

**Craps**. Nome original para o 'jogo de dados'.

**Terceiro círculo**. Vide notas de rodapé do Capítulo 12. A gula é a terceira etapa do "Inferno de Dante".


	19. Arquivo SHIELD : O Torturador

_"Durma com um olho aberto._

_Apertando seu travesseiro com força._

_Sai a luz, entra a noite._

_Pegue minha mão._

_Não estamos na terra do nunca."_

_Enter Sandman - Metallica_**  
**

* * *

**04 de Maio de 1985**

Sete corpos encontrados no deserto de Atacama, região norte do Chile. Todos os cadáveres dispostos de forma a representarem um grande círculo. Cada um demonstrava um 'rigor mortis'* e estado de decomposição diferentes. Nenhum, porém, esqueletizado.

Alternativamente, braços e pernas amputados, pareciam apontar para todas as direções coordenadas; pontos cardeais, colaterais e subcolaterais; relembrando uma rosa dos ventos humana. Apesar da visível laceração, não há quantidade de sangue suficiente, sendo claro que o assassinato se deu em outro local.

Pontos em comum: Nus. Olhos fechados. Lábios inexistentes. Ausência de pêlos no corpo. Homens, entre trinta e cinquenta anos.

No centro do tórax, uma foice, de exatos quatro centímetros, tatuada no sistema 'scar'*. Esculpida perfeitamente em todos os casos. Pelo modo geral , intacto, da marca central e estado póstumo, grande parte - senão toda - das atrocidades foram cometidas com as vítimas ainda em vida.

Sem dúvida alguma, torturados.

**27 de Julho de 1994**

Três corpos encontrados em um galpão abandonado na Carolina do Norte, Estados Unidos; postos de maneira minuciosa sobre uma plataforma de aço.

Dois esqueletizados. Ambos, com o crânio trincado, maxilares deformados e costelas revestidas com mercúrio.

O único, ainda em estado primário de decomposição, era do sexo feminino, com idade entre vinte e trinta anos. Queimaduras de terceiro grau espalhadas pela face. Cavidades oculares vazias. Membros superiores deslocados do tronco. Golpe, na altura da pélvis, perfurocortante*, com abertura de oito centímetros, transpassando ovários, útero e partes terminais dos ureteres. Livores* apontaram que a morte se deu em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

No centro do tórax, uma foice, de exatos quatro centímetros, tatuada no sistema 'scar'*. Ausência de sangue nos arredores do corpo.

Além dos instrumentos de tortura espalhados pelo galpão, um potente freezer continha uma enorme quantidade de órgãos – humanos – embutidos em conserva; alguns translúcidos que indicavam horas à fio de dedicação por parte do assassino.

**17 de Agosto de 2000**

Trinta e dois corpos encontrados no continente asiático, em áreas conjuntas do Nepal, China, Sri Lanka e Filipinas.

Treze mulheres – entre vinte e quarenta anos -. Três crianças – entre cinco e dez anos - . Dezesseis homens – entre trinta e sessenta anos -.

Doze esqueletizados.

Os restantes, com a foice, de exatos quatro centímetros, tatuada no sistema 'scar'*, no centro do tórax.

Modus operandi* distinto em cada caso. Porém, os métodos de tortura se assemelhavam com a inexistência de sangue suficiente compatível com as atrocidades cometidas.

Objetos pessoais das vítimas, fotos do processo de tortura de alguns e importantes livros da Inquisição Espanhola; colecionados em uma choupana na periferia de Catmandu.

Em nenhum destes crimes puderam se distinguir digitais, sangue, DNA ou qualquer outro meio que identificasse ou ligasse o assassino às vítimas. Seja quem fosse, o trabalho – ou maligno entretenimento - era digno de um profissional. Atrelado a isto, os arquivos dos três casos foram misteriosamente arquivados, sem maiores protestos.

Nome: Desconhecido. Alcunha: '**O Torturador**'. Tempo de atividade: 1985, sem término.

Anexadas fotos dos crimes e as encontradas no último local; variando desde mutilações, decapitações, flagelos medievais e sodomia.

* * *

Bruce foi o primeiro a se manifestar, após ler o relatório criminal do misterioso torturador. Olhando diretamente para Nick Fury, questionou:

- Qual o objetivo desta missão?

A resposta veio logo em seguida, com palavras curtas.

- Identificar. Localizar. Exterminar.

- Então, o alvo não é Tony Stark?

- Tony Stark é o nosso condutor para o Torturador. É uma colaboração indireta, em que quanto menos Stark souber, melhor.

- E isto consiste em vigiá-lo a todo o tempo? - Peter tomou a palavra.

- Exato. - Nick respondeu, circulando lentamente ao redor da grande mesa de vidro. - Monitorando cada passo de Stark nos dará uma certeira noção do que afinal o Torturador procura desta vez.

- Mas por que convocar tantos de nós?

- O Torturador não é apenas um assassino em série. Encontramos algo na última cena do crime que não consta neste relatório...

- ...os corpos estavam suspensos no ar. Levitação em seu estado mais puro.- Natasha concluiu, deixando um clima tenso no ambiente.

- Isto quer dizer que ele pode ser um mutante? - Thor cortou o breve silêncio, mas ainda entretido com as fotos do relatório.

- Talvez. - Nick ponderou. - Também podemos trabalhar a possibilidade de algum espécime comum de outro planeta. Ou um humano com grandes habilidades.

- Se for humano, grandes habilidades, muito dinheiro e inteligência. - Barnes acrescentou, reclinando na cadeira e inalando profundamente.

- Além de não trabalhar sozinho. - Peter citou, esperando alguma reação de Logan, que permanecia calado e com o olhar perdido.

- Ainda é estranho deixarmos de avisar o Stark sobre isso.- Bruce protestou.

Nick balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e encarou Natasha, que possuía uma pasta negra nas mãos. Sentindo que a hora se aproximava, Romanova retirou da balize um amontoado de documentos e fotos, que automaticamente foram postos sobre a mesa.

Pesquisas sobre os efeitos à longo prazo do urânio, esquetes do Homem de Ferro, correspondências eletrônicas provenientes de um específico departamento do Governo Brasileiro, fotos – com ângulos bem captados, imagens límpidas, todas a uma certa distância do alvo e foco ativado – de Tony, Alicia, Rhodey, Natália e várias personalidades famosas e anônimas.

Espionagem.

Tanto do Torturador, quanto da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Notando dúvida em Peter, insatisfação em Bruce, indiferença em Thor, curiosidade em Barnes e alienação em Logan, Nick finalizou:

- Desconhecemos a magnitude do que ele detém nas mãos. Facilmente, a presa se converteria em predador. Por enquanto, dividiremos a equipe, distribuindo os trabalhos. Começaremos amanhã. Mais alguma pergunta?

Ante a negativa, Nick despediu-se dos futuros Vingadores, mas antes solicitou a presença de Logan em seu escritório. As informações colhidas na visita ao apartamento de Alicia deveriam ser ditas.

O dossiê resumia a ópera, destrinchando as questões de tempo, paciência, estratégia e força; aplicadas de maneira inusitada para Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D. e o **Torturador**.

* * *

**Rigor mortis**. É um sinal reconhecível de morte que é causado por uma mudança química nos músculos, causando aos membros do cadáver um endurecimento ("rigor") e impossibilidade de mexê-los ou manipulá-los. (fonte: Wikipédia.)

**Scar**. Tipo de tatuagem, realizada com bisturi, em que se retiram pedaços da derme, formando uma cicatriz. Normalmente, é feita a sangue frio.

**Perfurocortante.** Objeto que penetra a pele e ao mesmo tempo tem a ação de rasgá-la, atingindo os músculos e até ossos; as ditas "armas brancas" (faca, canivete, espada...).

**Livores.** Relacionado ao momento após a morte, livores são manchas que se fixam na parte mais baixa do corpo, em razão da força da gravidade, que forçam os elementos pesados do sangue (as hemácias) a se deslocarem, chegando a formar uma placa de cor vermelha e rosa. Através da avaliação da hora, pode-se definir se o cadáver foi mudado de posição.

**Modus operandi**. Expressão em latim que significa "modo de operação". Utilizada para designar uma maneira de agir, operar ou executar uma atividade seguindo sempre os mesmos procedimentos. (fonte: Wikipédia)


	20. Memórias II

_**"**Eu conheço uma menina que põe cor dentro do meu mundo._

_Mas é como um labirinto._

_Onde todas as paredes mudam continuamente._

_Eu fiz tudo que eu posso._

_Para seguir as etapas com meu coração em minhas mãos._

_Agora eu estou começando ver._

_Talvez não tenha nada a ver comigo."_

_Daughters - John Mayer_

* * *

**Episódio I – O incêndio**

As gargalhadas puras e infantis preenchiam o salão principal. Mãos e pés, espalmados no assoalho de madeira, na quarta tentativa de mover-se; testando a capacidade da pequena Lily. Com o estímulo proverbial da mãe, direcionou os olhos inocentes e brilhantes para o pai, que a esperava do outro lado do carpete, sentado, com os braços abertos, plenamente receptivos, estampando um sorriso confiante.

Tomando impulso, levou o diminuto tronco para trás, erguendo as mãos do chão. Com os braços movediços, ainda instáveis, tomou coragem para firmar os pés e dar o primeiro passo. Sim, o primeiro de muitos. O fantasma das palmas da mãe ao redor da cintura não a impediram de desistir. Cair. E, de repente, o silêncio. Somente as batidas rápidas do recém formado coração pulsavam nos ouvidos. Forçou os músculos da perna direita e num único movimento a sola do pé não mais sentia o atrito do contato com o solo. Firme. Depois o esquerdo. Pairando. O direito novamente. Firme...Céus! Lily estava andando!

Vendo a pequena envolta nos braços do pai, experimentando a segurança e o êxito da batalha vencida, Tereza – a mãe de Alicia - chorou.

Então, o bebê de um ano de vida transformou-se em uma linda menina de cinco anos, girando, cantando e tentando uma dança, tamanha a felicidade de seu vestido novo, dado em presente de aniversário; misturando rosa, branco e rendas flutuando no ar, em uma visão milagrosa no espelho de seu quarto decorado.

Escutou a voz do pai a chamá-la no térreo e mais do que depressa correu para abrir a porta e percorrer a distância do corredor até a escada. Alcançando o batente, parou com os movimentos ao receber uma salva de palmas e assobios alegres de todos os familiares a felicitá-la.

Nada na vida de Alicia poderia ser mais perfeito.

Mas o destino a reservou o pior dos desvelos.

Naquela mesma noite, foi-lhe arrancado uma das fundações de sua existência.

**Episódio II – Órfã**

O odor intoxicante de fumaça ainda estava impregnado nas roupas, cabelo, pele e alma de Lily. Em visível estado de choque, com o olhar vermelho e fixo ao nada, a menina se encolhia no banco desconfortável da sala de espera do hospital. Só se deu conta de onde estava, quando a assistente social gritou seu nome aliviada, ajoelhando-se diante dela. A notícia de que o tio distante, Fernando, de São Paulo, estava aguardando na portaria para levá-la embora, rasgou ainda mais o coração já despedaçado de Lily.

Era verdade, afinal.

Seus pais estavam mortos.

Os avós irreconhecíveis pela degradação dos corpos, tamanha a fúria das chamas que os atingiram.

Os tios e primos ainda desaparecidos por entre os escombros.

E assim foi a primeira e real experiência de dor que Alicia sentiu.

Carência, privação, perda.

A chuva caía impiedosa no amplo e gramado cemitério. Debaixo de um guarda-chuva, amparada pelo tio, Lily viu cada caixão esculpido de madeira descer à sepultura. A rosa vermelha, protegida nas mãos, remetia ao sangue totalmente escarlate que parecia evaporar pelas camadas de Alicia. Os gritos de misericórdia ainda ecoavam na mente da pequena, misturando com as ruínas de tudo que ela amava presente na memória.

Não haviam mais lágrimas. Todas foram derramadas.

Ao ver o caixão restante desaparecer sob a terra, Lily deu passos contidos, dolorosos, mortificantes, até o último vão ainda aberto. O de seus pais. Com um beijo singelo sobre as pétalas carmim, liberou a rosa, que desceu rápido e pousou displicente sobre a superfície fria da despedida.

**Episódio III – Estados Unidos da América**

Alicia entrou desesperada pelas portas do apartamento onde vivia com o tio, com uma carta de admissão por entre as mãos trêmulas. A beleza da jovem mulher de dezoito anos luzia de felicidade, ao dar a notícia de que fora agraciada com uma bolsa de estudos no exterior.

Dias depois, despediu-se do homem que a criou em puro amor paternal, prometendo escrever todo final do mês para ele. Com um suspiro confiante, entrou no avião, murmurou um adeus da janela minúscula que dava visão à pista de decolagem e o aeroporto, torceu para que tudo desse certo e sorriu ao otimismo.

Caminhando com uma quantidade relativa de livros, cadernos e um mapa do campus, Lily nem ao menos se precatou de olhar para a frente, trombando com uma aluna também caloura. Papéis voaram em todas as direções e um mútuo pedido de desculpas as apresentou. Pepper Potts. Alicia Martins.

No final de semana seguinte, Lily foi a última a fechar a cafeteria em que trabalhava. Feliz pelo primeiro pagamento, contou os dólares mais uma vez, antes de sair. Mas o que chamou atenção foi a única **moeda **no montante, dada em gorjeta por um cliente bem amável. Sorrindo, guardou-a no bolso separado, fazendo a promessa de que nunca iria gastá-la, mantendo uma boa lembrança e talvez um amuleto para tempos futuros.

Pepper e Alicia pareciam compenetradas na leitura de algum exemplar específico da matéria do dia, na gigantesca biblioteca da faculdade. Consideradas amigas de longa data – mesmo somente tendo compartilhado dois anos de experiências – as duas saracoteavam pelo campus, sempre unidas. Porém, naquele dia, alguém faria parte da história de ambas.

**Episódio IV – Philip**

Lindo, rico, charmoso e persuasivo. Este era Philip Rutherford III. Herdeiro de uma grande empresa mineradora, possuía um grande poder sobre os alunos, reitores e até o diretor da universidade. Veterano, cursando o derradeiro ano que separava o formando do profissional, ao passear pela biblioteca naquele fatídico dia, notou Alicia. E percebeu que ela era diferente.

Apesar da relutância inicial, Alicia cedeu aos seus encantos, ajudada inclusive por Pepper, que impulsionava os encontros e foi quase uma espécie de madrinha do namoro entre os dois. Ao descobrir que Lily era órfã, brasileira e virgem, Philip ficou ainda mais satisfeito em pôr em mente um plano que vinha arquitetando há alguns meses.

Dias antes da tão esperada formatura, convidou a namorada para uma viagem a um chalé da família. Ali, banhados pela noite, envoltos pelo inverno, em meio à velas e música, frente à lareira, selaram seus corpos, sem qualquer proteção.

E os dias transcorreram como água, até a véspera da formatura. Chamada pelo diretor da universidade, Lily recebeu com muito espanto a notícia de que estava sendo investigada por fraude nos documentos dos alunos, falsificação de notas e desvio das verbas destinadas à reforma da ala leste do campus. Confusa, questionou o motivo de tudo aquilo e lhe foi dito que a responsabilidade de Philip – o então encarregado – fora passada para ela.

Transtornada, procurou o namorado, mas não o encontrou. Rumores apontavam que ele tomou as rédeas de uma filial da empresa a qual era herdeiro em Londres.

Sequer uma despedida.

**Episódio V – Instintos**

No entanto, o pensamento de que Philip desapareceria foi errado. Terrivelmente errado. Enjôos matinais, falta de apetite, ciclo menstrual atrasado, palidez e a recordação de uma noite de sexo sem proteção levaram a um teste de gravidez.

Positivo.

Um turbilhão de emoções a golpeou, deixando a deveras desordenada vida de Alicia ainda pior. Ela ainda não tinha terminado o curso, estava sendo investigada por crimes que não cometeu, não tinha qualquer apoio – a não ser o de Pepper e o tio à quilômetros de distância – , era imigrante, precisava trabalhar para pagar os livros caros e agora...**Mãe. **

Mas não deixaria que todos aqueles problemas a deixassem para baixo. Ela carregava a vida em seu ventre. E estaria disposta a enfrentar qualquer embate que aparecesse, se para isso fosse necessário preservar o pequeno, ou pequena, que dependia exclusivamente dela para sobreviver.

Quatro meses se passaram. Quatro meses de felicidades e tristezas. Com esforço, Alicia conseguiu terminar o curso, foi absolvida dos crimes e permanecia trabalhando. No dia de sua formatura, voltando da comemoração, porém, foi visitada por quem ela menos esperava: Philip; sentado na escadaria de acesso ao prédio.

Lily queria sentir o abraço quente, escutar explicações da ausência, relembrar as palavras doces ditas ao ouvido. Contar a notícia de que ele seria **pai**.

Todavia, desnecessárias são as explicações quando a violência toma conta. A primeira recepção que teve do (ex) namorado foi um murro no lado esquerdo do rosto. A força da pancada fez Lily desequilibrar-se e cair no asfalto.

O motivo? Instabilidade mental. Philip fora rejeitado pela família pelas atitudes grotescas, inúmeras prisões/fianças por roubo/drogas ilícitas e má administração, que causou quase a falência da filial a qual comandava. Irado, armou uma emboscada para o pai, que felizmente descobriu antes de que algo fatal acontecesse e o deserdou, expulsando das posses dos Rutherford. Pobre, desamparado e sem lar, Philip agravou seu estado psicológico perigoso. Vindo a culpar a pessoa mais "próxima" que possuía no momento: Alicia.

Os chutes impiedosos desferidos por todo o corpo, somente mantinham um pensamento presente em Lily. **Proteger**. Avivar seu instinto maternal. E em posição fetal, gritou o quanto pôde, recebendo cada vez mais golpes...

...Até que tudo escureceu.

* * *

- Quando acordei, estava em uma cama de hospital. Internada por cinco dias, mantida em coma induzido. Pepper ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, junto com meu tio que veio às pressas quando descobriu. - E naquele instante Lily não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, que fluíram sem controle. Olhando o mar aberto, através da visão borrada, revelou ainda mais de sua história não contada nos formulários. Ela mal sabia o motivo de estar revelando tudo à Tony. Talvez fosse a bebida. Talvez a estranha sensação de que era necessário contar a parte obscura de sua vida para ele. De qualquer forma, continuou. - Eu perdi o bebê. - Engoliu o nó na garganta e manteve o tom dolorido. - Os médicos disseram que ele não aguentou os severos golpes que levei...Hoje, o pequeno ou pequena estaria com quatro aninhos. - Limitou-se a continuar, ignorando contar as inúmeras vezes que imaginou como seu filho estaria atualmente. - Quando obtive alta do hospital, voltei imediatamente para o Brasil, mas nunca perdi o contato com Pepper. Meu tio sugeriu a ideia de alugar um apartamento próximo à ele e compartilhar com alguém, então conheci Natália, uma grande amiga. E daí tudo começou com a oferta do emprego de ser sua assistente nas minhas férias. Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando como não descobriu sobre Philip ou o bebê, mas eu pedi total segredo à Pepper e o hospital em que fiquei na época foi abatido por uma catástrofe, fazendo com que todos os arquivos anteriores desaparecessem. E a faculdade, depois daquela investigação sem sentido e a descoberta de que Philip havia armado tudo, abafou o caso, inclusive o nosso.

E o clic das memórias trancando - mais uma vez - ecoou na mente de Lily. Deixou o corpo ser puxado pela gravidade e deitou na areia novamente. Aliviada, relaxou e não demorou para surtir efeito. Sem ao menos saber se Tony – sentado imóvel no mesmo lugar - ainda a escutava, murmurou:

- Estou tão...Cansada. - e com um último respiro alerta, rendeu-se aos braços de Morpheus.

Tony, há tempos fixado naquela história tão agridoce, tomou a coragem necessária para aproximar-se de Lily, agora adormecida. Notou o rosto empapado em lágrimas, a dor transparecida na pele, a luz revelando os traços angelicais daquela majestosa – e frágil – feiticeira.

Ele nunca notou, nunca teve o devido cuidado, nunca...Foi agraciado por tão oportuno momento com ela. Talvez somente daquela maneira pudesse demonstrar suas reais intenções. Sem ter o trabalho de explicá-las. Decerto que bem provável sequer entendê-las. Intenções mais confusas do que os sentimentos que convulsionavam ao ponto de querer Lily por completo; as cicatrizes, alegrias, dores ainda abertas, os defeitos e incontáveis qualidades.

**Estar **com ela.

**Completar** aquilo que sempre permanecia faltando.

E a pancada incômoda contra o arco reator reviveu o peito adormecido. Ah, somente Alicia poderia causar tal impacto. Sentiu o corpo cada vez mais próximo ao dela, como se não conseguisse controlar os próprios movimentos. Apreciando o quão bela Lily estava naquele momento, abduzida no mais profundo sono, recebendo o afago da luz natural do firmamento, Tony não resistiu a urgência em sorrir.

- Minha encantadora feiticeira. Minha. Somente minha. - murmurou sobre os lábios dela, sentindo a respiração tranquila de ambos se misturarem; conseguindo absorver e até mesmo provar o hálito destilado de Lily.

Naquele preciso instante, ele **soube**. Tony Stark finalmente solucionou todas as peças confusas do misterioso quebra-cabeças. Os sentimentos confrontantes se resumiam a apenas um.

De fato, o único realmente importante.

Que inquieta e apazigua a alma; que transita pela superfície terrestre, movendo cada ser vivente; que existe por si só.

A origem de tudo.

Pela primeira vez, tornando possível a ascensão no coração de Tony Stark, derrubando as barreiras antes intransponíveis que ele próprio construiu. Ah, o inextinguível enlace. A magistral sincronia. A vida no mais genuíno vértice.

Então...

...Catatônico descobrimento.

O coração, outrora empedernido, voltou a bater na tentativa de sugar a maior quantidade de sentimentos disponíveis e palpitar com força... Acelerando de tal forma, diante do absurdo desespero.

O desespero em descobrir a verdade.

**Amor.**

Pleno.

Louco.

Amor entre almas gêmeas.

Desconhecido por muitos.

Experimentado por poucos.

E Tony Stark, foi um dos escolhidos.

Ah, pérfido destino.

De súbito, o desespero foi substituído pela calma. Alicia se aninhou a ele, em uma real maneira de buscar proteção. A energia, proveniente daquele gesto, tornou o turbulento em sereno. Sentindo o pulsar rítmico da melodia dos corpos, acariciou o rosto de Lily com o devido cuidado para não acordá-la e depositou um beijo singelo sobre a fronte.

Ficaram alguns minutos ali, antes de Tony perceber que não poderiam permanecer na praia, pois o frio estava cada vez pior. Tomou Alicia com maior exatidão em seus braços e a ergueu da areia, levando-a até o quarto.

Acomodou-a nos lençóis e parou. Era conveniente que ele voltasse para a festa, juntando ao fato de que procurariam o anfitrião que estava "sumido" por um período de tempo considerável.

Porém...

A escuridão no quarto de Lily não impediu Tony, minutos depois, de acertar onde a cama dela se localizava. Aproveitando-se de que ela ainda estava dopada pela bebida, teve menos esforço em juntar seus corpos; descobrindo pela primeira vez como era dormir ao lado de alguém por uma noite inteira.

Fechou os olhos e torceu para que demorasse. Sim, que paralisasse o tempo e que o calor compartilhado entre as peles durasse mais do que poucas horas. Com um último beijo no topo da cabeça de Lily, rendeu-se.

E que a aurora surgisse no horizonte.


	21. Colidimos

_" A madrugada está acabando._

_Uma luz está brilhando._

_Você está mal acordando._

_E eu estou enroscado em você."_

_Collide - Howie Day_

* * *

O nascente modificava o intenso azul marinho; transformando-se em visível púrpura, fazendo a lua cheia e as estrelas carmim desaparecerem. As luzes da mansão foram gradualmente apagando, a medida em que a soma das cores laranja e amarelo ouro tomavam posse do firmamento.  
Dois corpos entrelaçados sobre os lençóis, permaneciam imóveis, com as respirações compassadas, ainda conduzidos no mais profundo sono. O bater das ondas sobre as rochas próximas ao quarto poderia ser escutado diante do aparente silêncio. Logo, um vibrante rouxinol pousou na varanda com vista para a baía, alertando com seu canto harmonioso o espetáculo natural que viria.  
As águas, com o suave toque dos primeiros raios da manhã, emanavam um cristalino sobre as ondas; despertando os seres viventes que habitavam sob suas vestes azuis. O ar fresco, com cheiro de maresia, dançava sobre Angra; entrando com timidez pelas frestas das cortinas do quarto adjacente.  
Inalando o sinal, o corpo de Tony quis despertar. Conectando os sentidos no mundo terreno, experimentou uma calidez diferente da habitual. Não era apenas o afago dos cobertores. Era alguém. Pele. Temperatura.  
_Ela. _  
Ah, Lily.  
Abraçando-a com maior vontade, afundou o nariz na curva do pescoço da feiticeira, distinguindo os aromas; salino, suor, lágrimas e jasmim. Com precaução, abriu um dos olhos, vendo as costas de Lily subirem e descerem conforme o ritmo pulmonar.  
Sim, era real.  
Ouviu um murmúrio escapar e soube que ela ainda estava adormecida. Provavelmente, dopada pela bebida.  
E, assim, começou a ponderar. Era a primeira vez em que acordava nos braços de uma mulher sem ter tido "atividades" com ela horas antes. Aliás, que demonstrava algum tipo de consideração na manhã seguinte por alguém. A esta altura, ele deveria estar no porão, arquitetando ou tomando um respectivo café, longe de qualquer presença humana. E a companhia da noite anterior ainda nos lençóis? Bem, a companhia receberia um indesejável despertar por parte de Jarvis e sua assistente a escoltaria até a saída.  
O problema era: a companhia e a assistente eram a mesma pessoa.  
O problema era: ele não planejava mover-se para o porão.  
O problema era: ele adorou a sensação do corpo de Lily atrelado ao seu no inocente despertar.  
O problema era: ali, após muitos anos, ele sentiu-se em casa.  
E a estranha composição de problemas, no fundo, não possuía a mesma força do esquisito pensamento de **amar** alguém pela primeira vez.  
Tony era experiente; em vários aspectos. Inclusive no que se trata por relacionamentos. E poderia até dizer que foi alvo de avassaladoras paixões, em diversas partes do globo. Provou mulheres. Santas, devassas, casadas, separadas, viúvas, espertas, tolas, racionais, sanguinárias e inclusive desmemoriadas; loiras, morenas, ruivas, orientais e africanas.  
Com todo este currículo, ele realmente creu que se ainda não havia amado alguém, não haveriam motivos para se preocupar com isto.  
Porém, o tempo provou o contrário.  
Ardiloso destino.  
Talvez um desleixo por ter deixado o coração disponível. Quiçá, por desacreditar em um sentimento tão desgastado pela boca de muitos...Ah...Tony Stark caiu de amores por quem menos esperava.  
E outra linha de pensamento o assustou.  
Será que Alicia sentia o mesmo?  
Apesar de toda a master inteligência, Tony viu-se impotente diante de um simples espécime feminino, que permanecia um mistério. As atitudes de Lily - no que diz respeito à relação afetiva entre eles - poderiam ser interpretadas com dualidade, somado ao passado cravado por uma grande decepção amorosa. Que a química entre os dois saltava aos olhos era evidente. Porém, Stark não conseguia analisar o tipo de sentimento que fluía de Lily para com ele.  
Somente a possibilidade de ser rejeitado transformava o mero susto a um extremo pânico. Céus! Nem quando enfrentou terroristas experimentou tão desesperador encadear de ideias. E, quem sabe, provavelmente foi por isto que nunca se permitiu sentir ou render-se a qualquer uma...Oras, Tony Stark "levando fora" de uma mulher? Tony Stark em depressão por amor não correspondido? Estaríamos às portas do fim do mundo!  
Ah, mas Lily não era qualquer uma.  
Mesmo assim, ele deveria manter o controle de tudo, como sempre. Possuir o domínio da situação, de suas posses e - claro - dos outros.  
Certo, **Tony deveria**...  
...Mas falhou desta vez.  
O majestoso Sol, agora luzindo com toda a força no firmamento, fez os raios matinais invadirem as cortinas, tocando os corpos. Ainda sentindo os resquícios de areia transferidos da noite anterior, Tony resolveu tomar um banho e deixá-la descansar. Talvez se ele permanecesse, quando Lily acordasse, uma reação nada agradável o esperaria. Com o fantasma de um beijo sobre o ombro da feiticeira, desentranhou-se dela, saindo da cama. E a passos silenciosos, deixou-a **sozinha**.

* * *

O repentino silêncio, que fez calar a voz de James Hetfield entoando "Master of Puppets", paralisou as mãos – cheias de graxa - de Tony, que manuseava o motor do protótipo. Por ser de grande estatura e largura, o - ainda - esquisito andróide, suspenso por cabos de aço, estava dependurado no ar, enquanto Stark tentava ajustar a peça. Notando a ausência de um elemento de liga específico, não teve a mínima dúvida em "pôr a mão na massa" e descartar a ajuda de Jarvis; afinal, em certas horas é necessário apenas o trabalho humano.

Os passos contidos e o salto batendo com maestria sobre o chão encerado, logo denunciaram o visitante. Tony saiu debaixo do protótipo, porém continuou agachado, no intuito de buscar uma ferramenta. Percebendo que Lily não o havia encontrado ainda, insinuou em voz alta:

- Ah, bom dia, bela adormecida.

Lily estremeceu; de susto, apreensão e reflexos da ressaca. Devidamente vestida, não teve tempo suficiente para domar os cabelos com precisão, portanto os deixou soltos e úmidos, contrastando com a habitualidade de sempre levar uma presilha. Os grandes óculos de lentes escuras escondiam os olhos vermelhos e contraídos. Espiou Tony por visão periférica e murmurou:

- Desculpe-me pelo horário.

Um sorriso estranho rasgou a face de Tony, que deu uma breve olhadela nas pernas de Lily, parcialmente expostas pela saia, antes de levantar-se e resgatar uma flanela na mesa ao lado da assistente. Alicia ficou estática diante da repentina proximidade e somente acompanhou os movimentos de Stark com o olhar. Com aberta intenção, ele esbarrou o pulso no antebraço de Lily e inclinou o tronco, ficando a uma distância perigosa, porém sem manter contato visual com ela; fincando atenção na mesa e encenando o que lhe levou até ali: buscar a flanela. Tendo-a tão perto, cedeu ao olfato e pôde notar a vívida essência de jasmim, sem vestígios de suor, salino ou lágrimas. Trincando os dentes, bloqueou de imediato a imagem erótica de Alicia no chuveiro; fingindo compostura em não ter sido afetado. Deu as costas à Lily, procurando a garrafa com o líquido preparado para limpeza das mãos e questionou:

- O que temos planejado para hoje?

Em um suspiro inaudível, Lily soltou o ar que havia prendido pela tensão do momento. Estranhou não ter recebido ao menos um puxão de orelha, mas o que realmente incomodava era o fato de que a última pessoa que viu na noite anterior foi Tony...na beira da praia. Como ela foi parar na própria cama? Ainda por cima parcialmente desnuda? E por que o cheiro de Tony estava impregnado no travesseiro ao lado? Balançou a cabeça para afastar as conjecturas – por ora – e respondeu:

- Ah, sessões de mergulho, sobrevoar a cidade e exploração das ilhas. A parte da manhã em que me mantive ausente foi a sessão de spa, que posso transferir para o final do dia.

O silêncio os envolveu. Stark limpava as mãos cautelosamente, maquinando um bom meio de abordar o assunto da noite anterior. Resolveu começar pelo básico.

- Você está incluída nisto?

Encarando as costas de Stark, Alicia ficou surpresa pela forma de tratamento. Apesar da "montanha-russa" nas expressões, ela nunca ouviu tanta informalidade na voz do bilionário. Parecia que ele a tratava como..._Íntima_?

Transferiu o peso do corpo para o pé direito e ajeitou o feixe do sapato esquerdo, enquanto respondeu:

- Nisto o quê?

- Em tudo.

As resposta evasiva de Tony não ajudou. Lily sentou na poltrona mais próxima, ponderando a pergunta anterior, tendo receio em continuar com aquela conversa.

- Se está se referindo aos compromissos, sim. Há algum problema?

- Nenhum. - manifestou um sorriso malicioso antes de virar-se e encarar Alicia com a expressão em branco. - Rhodey também estará?

- Não sei. - estreitou os olhos, sem saber ao certo o motivo do amigo ter sido incluído na conversa. Cruzando as pernas de maneira rápida, completou. - Ainda não falei com ele.

- Claro. Como se isso fosse possível... - insinuou, dando passos largos na direção da assistente, fixando os olhos castanhos na forma retraída de Lily sobre a poltrona.

- E como passou a noite? - desesperada pela forma ameaçadora com a qual Tony se aproximava, cuspiu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

A pergunta de Lily fez Stark parar abruptamente. Meneando a cabeça, deu de ombros e replicou, passando inocência:

- Muito bem.

Antes que ele pudesse dar o próximo passo, Lily levantou da poltrona e sentiu uma vontade enorme de fugir. Mas ao invés disso, virou de costas para Stark e fitou a escada a poucos metros da vontade de escapar. Tomou fôlego e disparou:

- Desculpe-me por ter tomado o seu tempo ontem. Eu não deveria ter dito e enchido seus ouvidos com besteira. Muito menos ter entupido as veias com álcool em pleno trabalho e ter me retirado antes do final da festa. É que sempre a bebida me deixa... - e suspirando completou enraivecida consigo. - Ah, eu sou uma estúpida...  
- Você não é estúpida. - a voz de Tony soou muito próxima e Lily perguntou internamente se ele por acaso havia se aproximado durante seu pequeno monólogo. - Muito menos disse besteiras. Se eu permaneci ali, pode ter certeza que foi por livre e espontânea vontade e não somente por cortesia.

- _Cortesia? É, escutar a minha miserável vida deve ser um martírio mesmo. _- pensou infeliz, dizendo após. - Que bom. Poupamos o trabalho de exterminar o constrangimento.  
- E por que haveria constrangimento?

Lily girou nos calcanhares e encarou Tony, de fato, a centímetros do rosto. A expressão analítica dele vazou o escudo que ela havia construído diante do embate, fazendo com que Alicia perdesse a linha de pensamento e balbuciasse:

- Eu só. É que; não suporto aquele olhar de caridade, pena, compaixão ou algo do tipo por mim. E apenas contei sobre o meu passado porque...Bem...Eu... - sem perceber, a potência na voz foi diminuindo a um ponto em que para Lily só restou balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Observando a falta de oratória repentina de Alicia, Tony fez um som repreensivo com a boca, em uma maneira de disfarçar um sorriso, satisfeito por tê-la deixado constrangida, dizendo em seguida:

- Acho que já estava na hora de saber mais sobre a sua vida, não acha? Afinal, depois da sua espionagem ao meu arquivo de fotos pessoais, sinto-me em plena revanche.

- _Oh, merda_! - Lily berrou em pensamento. Não conseguiu conter a reação corporal em arregalar os olhos, pela surpresa em ter sido descoberta "espionando", mas mordeu o interior da bochecha, contendo os xingamentos para cima de Jarvis. Como ela pôde imaginar que Stark ficaria alienado acerca de algo que o A.I. registrou? - _Maldito Jarvis! Aquele fofoqueiro! _ - continuou a ralhar, coçando a língua no céu da boca. Antes que Tony pudesse caçoar ainda mais dela, decidiu defender-se. - As fotos estavam com pleno acesso.

- Acesso que conseguiu tentando me persuadir a fornecer a senha.

Alicia quase sentiu o maxilar deslocar em plena indignação. Fechou os punhos, a ponto de deixá-los sem circulação sanguínea, prestes a dar um cruzado de direita na belíssima face de Tony, tamanha a raiva que fervia em seu interior.

- Ousaria negar? - Tony prosseguiu com o exemplar de interrogatório, notando que Lily ficava cada vez mais furiosa. Ele adorava deixá-la com os nervos à flor da pele.

- De forma alguma, senhor. - rasgou, entredentes, sentindo de imediato o estômago encolher. Há quanto tempo ela estava sem comer? O estômago respondeu, roncando alto. Ao escutar o protesto de fome, Tony contraiu as sobrancelhas por dois segundos, antes de explodir em uma gargalhada. Revirando os olhos diante da atitude infantil do chefe, Lily praticamente gritou. - Se não necessita de meus auxílios por enquanto, gostaria de subir para comer. Com licença.

* * *

A noite caía sobre Angra, quando Lily pôs os pés na última etapa do spa. Verificando o ambiente aconchegante, com as luzes artificiais ornamentando com sutileza os arredores da sauna, suspirou. Era justo o que ela precisava. Estar sozinha. Colocar a mente em ordem. E esquecer os olhares provocativos de Tony, oferecidos durante o dia inteiro.

Ah, também a atenção redobrada de Rhodey sobre tudo relacionado à ela.

Havia algo estranho no ar, mas Alicia não sabia ao certo o quê.

Em poucos minutos, o vapor cercou a mente, o corpo e a sauna; fazendo com que ela terminasse de relaxar os músculos doloridos pela tensão. Céus! À esta altura, jurou que nunca mais beberia! Sempre que se relacionava de alguma forma com o álcool, alguma tragédia acontecia. Agora, ela mal lembrava o que aconteceu no final da noite anterior e tinha vergonha suficiente para não perguntar algo para Tony. Porém, Lily tinha grande propensão a achar que ele estava envolvido seriamente com a ressaca matinal, os resquícios de areia no corpo, o cheiro masculino nos lençóis, ter acordado apenas de lingerie e – claro – estar sã e salva na própria cama, ao invés do leito áspero da praia – a última imagem que a memória conseguiu registrar antes do apagão total.

Uma estranha sensação de companhia fez Lily abrir os olhos. Escaneou ao redor e percebeu a silhueta de alguém, perto da única porta disponível para entrada e saída. Assustada, levantou do espaçoso banco em um pulo, tentando identificar as formas ainda confusas pela fumaça.

Foi quando notou a situação em que se encontrava. Nua, simplesmente coberta por uma toalha branca. Sozinha. Sem chances reais de defesa. O coração acelerou com violência contra o peito e Alicia paralisou.

Ela viu.

Ela soube.

Ela reconheceu.

- O que faz aqui? - questionou, com a voz rouca pelo susto, movendo o corpo para trás.

Ao notar que não receberia uma resposta. Ousou analisar o corpo do homem, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Uma toalha branca, idêntica à dela, pendia-lhe sobre os quadris, deixando o tronco descoberto. Diante da visão, Lily engoliu em seco e sentiu a ardência retornar entre as pernas. Sem calcular a distância a qual percorreu andando para trás, topou com a parede revestida de madeira. Encurralada, tentou argumentar:

- Pensei que estivesse na sessão de massagem.

Um sorriso aberto, alinhado e malicioso surgiu nos lábios tentadores de Tony. Com os olhos faiscando de luxúria, apoiou as mãos na parede atrás de Lily, na altura dos ombros da assistente, vendo-a tremer, diante do espectro de um possível contato físico. Pendendo a cabeça para o lado, analisou as gotas de suor dançarem sobre o colo arfante de Alicia; e isso o fez umidificar os próprios lábios com a língua, por uma sede repentina. Fixado na pele estrelada - conjunção da luz precária, transpiração e vapor -, apenas replicou, com a voz carregada de duplicidade e desejo:

- Mudei de ideia.

* * *

**nota da autora**: Amores! Como estão? Hum, acho que esta é a minha primeira n/a pós-capítulo...Enfim, eu demorei uma eternidade para conseguir escrever este e sinceramente acredito que não ficou bom. Então, peço desculpas se o personagem de Tony passou longe do original.

Para quem acompanha esta fanfic há algum tempo, deve ter reparado uma sutil mudança no início de cada capítulo. Bem, eu apenas adicionei as músicas que me inspiraram a escrever e que servem como base para as cenas em minha cabeça.

Gostaria de agradecer a Brunna, que sempre comenta e me incentiva a continuar escrevendo.

Bjocas e please, comentem =)


	22. Veja as chamas se erguerem

**nota da autora**: Olá, amores! Como estão? Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora na atualização. Eu tive um bloqueio total para escrita, somado a alguns problemas aqui em casa.

Ah, também notei que muitas pessoas acompanham a fanfic, mas poucas têm comentado. Saibam que a cada review o meu coração se enche de alegria =) E, claro, inspira a atualizar mais rapidamente.

Brunna, muito obrigada pelo incentivo.

Bjocas!

* * *

_"Faça esse lugar pegar fogo._

_Assista as chamas se erguerem._

_Atingindo o teto._

_Aos seus pés estou ajoelhado."_

_Burn - Mad at Gravity_

**Londres – Vinte e quatro horas atrás.  
**

A balize negra passeava imperceptível pelo salão luxuoso, sustentada pela mão de um homem comum. Pelo menos, a olho nu. Os cabelos castanhos, olhos esverdeados, semblante carregado, quase em total concentração, marcavam um rosto estampando quarenta anos. De porte, alto, esguio e terno perfeitamente alinhado, este era John Stanfford. Ou o conhecido "Little John", o braço direito do Torturador.

A medida em que se aproximava do canto mais pacato, algumas mulheres lançavam olhares furtivos para ele, convidando-o subliminarmente a algo mais íntimo. Verdade seja dita que John possuía um charme especial para o flerte e aquele era seu único ponto fraco.

Mas naquela noite era diferente.

John teria um reencontro com o Judas Iscariotes do passado. Sim, aquele que lhe dá o maior fraterno amor e lhe traciona pelas costas. Rangeu os dentes, suprimindo a raiva que começava a despertar, tendo em mente que eram apenas negócios e que seria simplesmente um porta-voz. Não era a hora e nem o local para se vingar.

Avistou a quem procurava.

E o maldito não havia mudado uma grama sequer depois de todos aqueles anos, com o estúpido ar superior americano pairando sobre ele e sua companhia. Pai e filho. O traidor e o informante. Que família. Porém, o mais novo tinha algo a mais...Talvez...Remorso? Além da notável beleza e juventude. Porte de modelo loiro da Calvin Klein, bebericando vodca logo nas primeiras horas da noite. Nenhum sinal do fracasso. Apenas, o aroma de perfume caríssimo misturado ao odor pútrido da alma vendida ao inferno, para olfatos mais apurados, claro.

John pôs um sorriso mecânico no rosto e se aproximou dos americanos, que já se punham de pé para recebê-lo.

Compartilharam um breve aperto de mãos e John foi rápido em entregar a balize para o mais velho, que afirmou com a cabeça o pactuado. Limpando a garganta, Stanfford iniciou a conversa.

- Ai está. Estritamente contado. Se quiser conferir, fique à vontade.

- Não será necessário. - o mais velho disse, ordenando com um movimento de mãos para que o filho pegasse a balize. - Eu confio em você.

John sorriu internamente com aquela afirmativa, pensando na tremenda ironia. _Confiar_. Sim, claro, com uma calibre 38 apontada para as têmporas. Foi assim que toda a merda começou, afinal.

_Mantenha o foco! Você está aqui como voz e ouvidos do Torturador, nada mais_. reprimiu a si mesmo e deu de ombros, afirmando logo em seguida:

- Como quiser.

- Antes. - o traidor iniciou, esperando o tempo necessário para John acomodar-se. - Permita-me dizer o quão honrado estou de fazer negócios com o seu senhor novamente. E, claro, revê-lo.

- Saiba que a confiança dele não é fácil de resgatar. - Stanfford cuspiu a frase, ignorando entrar em assuntos do passado. Escaneou local com a visão analítica e nada parecia fora do lugar.

- Entendo. E prometo não decepcioná-lo mais.

- Se decepcionar, morrerá. - e ignorando a surpresa estampada na face do outro, continuou. - Agora, resta a sua parte no acordo. E fincando os olhos no mais novo, soltou.- Diga-nos tudo sobre Alicia Martins.

- Ah, Lily. - e toda a incerteza que antes parecia rondar o espírito do jovem loiro, desapareceu. Sorriu com malícia, reclinando na cadeira. - Espero que tenha realmente todo o tempo disponível que me disse quando combinamos. É uma longa história.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

Philip limpou a garganta e começou a contar desde o primeiro momento em que pôs os olhos em Alicia. John permaneceu calado, absorvendo o máximo de informações possíveis acerca da tal mulher misteriosa que era a assistente substituta de Stark, claro, envolvida de alguma maneira no projeto obscuro que o chefe manipulava.

Philip não sabia exatamente onde tudo aquilo iria parar. Mas sabia que o pai tinha feito negócios suficientes com o Torturador para imaginar que o cheiro da morte se aproximava, com os lastros da dor e suplicio. Entretanto, naquela situação, a **ganância*** gritava. A sede pelo dinheiro borbulhava no interior de Philip, que depois de perder toda a fortuna que herdaria da família, tinha como única opção envolver-se com os acordos criminosos do pai para recuperar, nem que um pouco, o suficiente para sustentar seus vícios e luxos.

E, se para isso, ele tivesse que jogar aos leões a mulher que usou de joguete durante os anos de faculdade, por que não?

_Dane-se, Alicia! _

Foi ela quem causou aquela maldição em primeiro lugar. Se não fosse por ela, ele ainda estaria jogando notas de dinheiro ao ar, sendo o eterno popular e confiável playboy da faculdade. Por causa dela, ele foi comparado a um cachorro jogado ao léu, sem família, sobrenome, ou um teto para morar. Graças ao Torturador, que tinha um histórico de negócios com a família e que demonstrou um súbito interesse por informações até então sem importância aos olhos dele, Philip finalmente viu alguma chance de se reerguer.

E nem a desconfiança do Torturador falou mais alto pela tentativa de traição por parte de seu pai para derrubar John. E era de conhecimento na mais alta cúpula da organização de que quando o Torturador "esquecia" uma traição, algo grandioso estava nos planos.

Revelar tudo o que sabia sobre Alicia era a solução para reatar os laços com a família, possivelmente a atenção do pai e ter, talvez, um novo aliado.

E a língua ficou ainda mais solta ao saber que Tony Stark estava interligado ao assunto. Mais específicamente, interligado a Alicia. Era isso. Agora, Philip mal se importava se ela ficaria ferida no meio daquele turbilhão prestes a explodir. Só de imaginar sua ex-namorada nos braços de um outro playboy, com mais dinheiro e inteligência que ele, fazia o sangue borbulhar.

_Se Lily não pode ser minha, não será de mais ninguém. Muito menos de Tony Stark. _

Ah, sádico destino.

* * *

**Brasil - 09:45 p.m.**

- Finalmente! Já estava morrendo de tédio por aqui. - Peter exclamou, esbanjando tamanha felicidade ao pôr a máscara de seu uniforme. - Você também, não é, grandalhão? - incitou, esbarrando o ombro propositalmente em Bruce, enquanto os dois, junto com o resto da tripulação, caminhavam em direção a Quinjet*.

Banner se limitou a revirar os olhos e ficar calado. Às vezes, o espírito jovial de Peter dava nos nervos de Bruce, literalmente. E ver o doutor nervoso era a última coisa que Os Vingadores precisavam naquele momento.

- Ah, qual é? A gente passou tempo demais naquele casarão antigo! Só vendo o tempo passar e nada de ação! - Peter tentou justificar, vendo igualmente o silêncio dos outros companheiros.

- Está enganado. - Natasha interferiu e quebrou a tensão que começava a ficar palpável. - Nós efetuamos o treinamento e estudamos o caso.

- Há, treinamento em equipe. Certo. - e iniciou um privativo show de "stand-up" enquanto os outros se ajeitavam nos assentos. - Eu pensei que iria morrer antes de ver o incrível Oh-Senhor-Das-Garras-Brilhantes-Wolverine trabalhar em conjunto com o Grandalhão. - ao receber dois olhares específicos e nada amigáveis, levou as mãos ao ar, continuando. - Quer dizer, nada de ofensas, os dois lá tem seus motivos para brigarem, mas foi incrível. Só dizendo. Ninguém vai acreditar quando eu disser. Ah, repito. Mesmo assim, nada de ação para mim e...

- Por Odin, Peter! Cala essa boca! - a voz de Thor ecoou pela nave e Phil fez o seu melhor para não explodir em uma gargalhada ao ouvir um som de indignação sair da máscara do Homem Aranha. Não precisaria ter uma visão de raio x " a la Super Homem" para saber qual o tipo de expressão que Peter esboçou naquele instante.

- Que eu saiba, a conversa ainda não chegou até você. - Peter rebateu, cravando as unhas no recosto, e Bruce poderia jurar ter visto um relâmpago cruzar as vistas de Thor. Mau sinal.

- Calado, humano.- a ordem saiu como um tapa e com rispidez suficiente para encolher a qualquer um. Claro, Peter não recebeu o sinal.

- Quer dizer que sou tratado como um cachorro agora? Não sabia que seus ensinamentos sobre a Terra estavam tão errados. Eu carrego a mutação aracnídea, em que tecnicamente, a raça humana é apenas uma denominação de onde eu vim.

- Senhor, mate-me. - Bucky murmurou, pendendo a cabeça para trás.

- Pouco me importa a sua insignificância. Fique calado! - Thor repetiu a ordem, enfatizando as palavras com movimentos corporais, até aonde lhe era possível, já que ele estava com as travas de segurança do assento sobre o tronco. Qualquer ato em falso, sermão horas à fio sobre comportamento à bordo por parte de Fury encheriam seus ouvidos.

- Silêncio vocês dois ou eu mesmo corto a língua de cada um! - Logan chiou, liberando uma de suas garras de adamantium e com o punho virado para cima, quase causando um estrago no teto estofado da nave.

Um dia ordinariamente comum para Os Vingadores.

Até agora.

* * *

**ganância:** Quarto círculo do "Inferno de Dante".

** Quinjet:** nave especial dos Vingadores.


End file.
